Bridge Over Troubled Waters
by sammygirl1963
Summary: John decides his boys need some training after they were sloppy on a hunt. Will this training session end up costing him more than he is willing to pay? This is for MEL STORM who requested a limp Dean story. Hurt boys/Limp Dean/Angsty Sam and John.
1. Chapter 1

**Bridge Over Troubled Waters**

**Author's Note: **This story was inspired by a drabble written by the wonderful **Twinchy** who so graciously allowed me to take her scene and write a story so this one is **dedicated to her and to MEL STORM **who asked for a hurt/limp Dean story. Dean is 19 and Sam is 15 in this story.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Rising from his bed before the sun had even risen, John rummaged through his duffle bag quietly for some clean clothing before taking a quick shower. His boys had gotten sloppy on the hunt yesterday and it had almost cost them their lives. If he hadn't got to his boys when he did…he shivered to think about nearly losing both his boys in the same day. They had become too complacent and an angry spirit had gotten the drop on them. He could still picture that way that Sammy was hanging from his brother's hands as Dean was slowly being pulled towards the edge of the cliff himself. Well things were about to change. He was going to have his boys up early training for the rest of their lives if that was what it took to keep them healthy but most of all alive!

Stripping off the olive drab USMC shirt that he had slept in and his boxers, John stepped under the scalding hot water of the shower and sighed as the pulsating water eased his tense muscles. He hadn't been able to sleep very well last night since every time he closed his eyes, he watched his boys sliding over the edge of the cliff and into the deep abyss. "Damn!" He gritted out as he slapped the wall of the shower with his hands. "I could have lost them both yesterday." He said to himself while trying to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat. If his tears were falling, he couldn't tell since the shower water was also cascading down his face.

Feeling somewhat refreshed, he stepped out of the shower and toweled off before pulling on the clothing he had carried into the bathroom with him. Running his hand through the coarse hair on his chin, he thought about shaving but quickly negated the idea. They would be doing some camping out over the next few days so why shave now. He knew he would hear some grumbling coming from his boys about sleeping in tents since the autumn nights were beginning to get fairly cool. He took a few moments to brush his teeth and run a comb through his hair before walking out into the dark motel room where his boys were still sleeping. Flipping on the lights, he yanked the blanket off the bed that his boys had been forced to share and said, "Up and at it boys, the sleeping in days are over."

"Huh?" Sam grumbled as he threw an arm over his eyes to shield them from the glaring light before sitting up and rubbing his weary eyes with the palms of his hands. He threw his legs over the edge of the bed and placed his elbows on his knees while resting his head in his hands. Dean on the other hand had muttered something unintelligible before flipping over onto his stomach and settling in to get comfortable once again.

Sighing with exasperation, John raised his hand and brought it down on the seat of Dean's boxers with just enough force to wake his oldest up.

"Dad, what the hell?" Dean gasped as he shot up like a bullet to see the smirking look upon his dad's face.

"You were told to get up son, not roll over and go back to sleep. I suggest you get moving or that love tap I just gave you is going to be added to only this time it will be a whole lot harder." John answered as he began to throw things in his duffle bag. "You boys have thirty minutes to get up, get showered and changed. We're hitting the road at the crack of dawn."

"You've got to be kidding me, what the hell for?" Dean groaned as he rubbed a hand through his hair which was becoming slightly longer than he liked to wear it. He noticed Sam grab some clothing before trudging off to the shower and felt sorry for the kid since he still looked so damned tired.

"Don't use that tone of voice with me Ace." John warned as he glared at his oldest. "You and Sam got sloppy yesterday and it nearly cost you your lives. I figure it's time to whip you boys back into shape with a few weeks of training in the great outdoors."

"Aw dad, come on. You know how much I hate camping. Can't you just make us run a few miles or do an obstacle course or something like that?" Dean whined as he snagged his duffle bag and pulled it towards him.

"Oh, you'll be doing that and a whole lot more." John answered with a smile as he noticed Sammy coming out of the bathroom door with his hair dripping wet. Picking up the towel he had carried into the room earlier after his shower, he threw it at Sam and said, "Run that through your hair a couple of times kiddo. It's kind of cool outside and I don't want you catching a cold from having your hair sopping wet.

"Yes Sir" Sam answered automatically and did as he was told. He was just too tired to argue with his dad or show some of that stubborn streak that was beginning to make itself well known at times.

Pulling some jeans, boxers and a Metallica t-shirt from his bag, Dean shuffled over towards the bathroom muttering "I don't remember joining the Marines." under his breath.

"What was that son?" John inquired with a stern tone having heard what Dean said. He was surprised since Dean didn't usually give him any lip about things.

"Nothing sir, just mumbling about the need to feel clean." Dean replied slipping behind the bathroom door.

Reaching down to pull on his shoes, Sam moaned from the pain he felt in his shoulder.

"Sammy?" John questioned as he turned his head and focused his attention on his youngest.

"M'fine, just felt a small twinge in my shoulder." Sam replied knowing his father would stay on his case until he admitted what was wrong.

"Take your shirt off son, I want to see." John ordered as he strided over towards Sam and started lifting them hem of his shirt.

"Da'ad" Sam whined as he tried to bat his father's hands away blushing furiously at his dad trying to remove his shirt.

"Do it now kiddo, I'm not going to tell you again." John warned with a strict tone. He needed to see if Sam had injured himself more than they thought when he was hanging from Dean's arms. If Sam had dislocated his shoulder, the training session for him would have to wait.

Rolling his eyes, Sam peeled off his shirt being careful with his injured shoulder.

Noticing immediate that Sam had favored his right shoulder, John began to prod the area with his hand. The area didn't seem to be bruised, but there was definitely some slight swelling. "Looks like you might have pulled a muscle Sam. We'll put an ice pack on it once we get into the car." John informed his youngest as he helped him to put his shirt back on. Sam would be fine to train in a day or two. He would just have to make sure to keep an eye on the kid's arm.

Hearing the bathroom door open, John glanced over to see Dean walking out. "Something wrong with Sammy?" Dean asked with concern as he walked out in time to see John lowering Sam's shirt.

"Nah, he's fine, just a pulled muscle in his shoulder is all." John informed his oldest before standing up to grab his and Sam's duffle bags. "Get your things Dean, we're hitting the road."

Grabbing his own duffle bag, Dean slung an arm around Sam being careful not to put too much pressure on his shoulders. "You sure you're alright kiddo?" Dean questioned wanting to hear the words from his baby brother. There was no way he would allow Sam to participate in the training exercises if he wasn't up to it, even if he had to fight with their dad.

"M'okay Dean, it just hurts a little is all." Sam replied knowing how over protective Dean could be at times. "You don't have to worry." He allowed Dean to lead him over to the car and help him in knowing there would be no use in fighting him.

Walking to the back of the car, John placed their duffle bags inside before grabbing an icepack from the first aid kit and squeezing it, allowing the components inside to mix. The pack immediately began to cool as he carried it to the back seat of the car. Pulling up Sam's t-shirt near the shoulder, he situated the cooled pack where it would lay on the front and back of the injured area. "Leave that on your shoulder for a little while tiger, it should help with the pain and swelling." John said with a smile as he kneeled by his youngest.

"Thanks dad." Sam replied with a smile of his own as he made himself comfortable wondering where they were going. He knew Dean didn't seem to be too happy about it and wondered just what him and their dad had talked about while he was in the shower.

"No problem kiddo." John said as he clasped Sam on the knee before standing up and closing the door. Climbing into the driver's seat, he looked over to see Dean already sitting in the shotgun position. Starting up the Impala, he quickly put it into gear and pulled out of the motel parking lot with a set destination in mind. He would be taking his boys to train them up in Montana near the Rogue River. There was a National Forest there, but unlike most people, they would be camping off the beaten path. They wouldn't be staying at one of the many approved campsites in the area. The forest was extremely vast and he knew the perfect area to train his boys, one where they wouldn't be bothered by anybody. It would take a little time to hike into the area, but he knew his boys were up for the challenge.

After about an hour's of driving, John could feel the beginning pangs of hunger and knew they would need to find a place to stop soon to get some breakfast. "I'm beginning to get a little hungry. Is there any place in particular you boys would like to get some breakfast?" John questioned of his two children

"Nah, doesn't matter, wherever Sammy wants to eat is fine with me." Dean answered not really caring where they ate. He could usually find something he liked on the menu.

"Sammy?" John questioned as he peered into the rearview mirror to see his youngest leaning against the window with his eyes shut and sound asleep. _"Well, I guess we won't be stopping anytime soon." _John thought as he noticed how innocent Sammy looked in sleep. Sometimes he couldn't help but worry that the innocence Sam still exhibited after everything he had witnessed with the supernatural world would be his major downfall.

Hearing no response from his baby brother, Dean turned around to see Sam leaning against the door of the Impala with his eyes closed in slumber smirking at the sight.

"What's so funny?" queried John as he looked over to see his oldest looking back towards Sam.

"Nothing, I was just thinking how the purr of the Impala always could put Sammy to sleep when he was younger and nothing else could." Dean replied as he shrugged out of his jacket and draped it over Sammy. Staring at Sam for just a minute more, Dean turned to face his dad. "So where we going?" He questioned hoping that they would at least stay at some place where they could rent a cabin.

"Montana, up near the Rogue River." John answered with a grin. "There's a place nestled deep in the woods where we won't be interrupted by anybody and you boys will be able to train without calling attention to us."

"Well that's just great." Dean grumbled knowing that it meant they would be far from any place where they would have the comforts of civilization like a hot shower to bathe in or a bed to sleep in. Damn, but he hated camping.

**TBC -- that is if you want to read more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bridge Over Troubled Waters Ch. 2**

**Disclaimer: **I won nothing recognizable in this story. The Winchesters and everything associated with them belongs to Erik Kripke and the CW

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_"Well that's just great." Dean grumbled knowing that they would be far from any place where they would have the comforts of civilization like a hot shower to bathe in or a bed to sleep in. Damn, but he hated camping._

Stopping at a roadside diner after a few hours of driving, John parked the car and then reached into the back seat to gently shake Sam's uninjured shoulder. "Wake up tiger, it's time to get some breakfast." John stated as he noticed Sam open his eyes to half mast.

"Kay." Sammy stated with a yawn, noticing that Dean's jacket had been draped over him at some time during the drive. Sam smiled knowing how much that little act spoke volumes Dean's love for him since Dean treasured his leather jacket. Handing the jacket back to Dean, Sam shivered a little from the coolness of the morning air and pushed open his door as his dad and Dean did the same. "Where are we?" Sam questioned as he wrapped his arms around himself to ward off the chill in the autumn air.

"Hot Springs Wyoming, known for all its picturesque soaking pools." Dean answered as he once again wrapped his jacket around Sam's shoulders to keep him warm. "Of course, you know that dad isn't going to let us experience the pleasure of soaking away in those picturesque pools with some of the local beauties, possibly scoring…"

"Dean, that's enough." John said cutting off Dean's line of conversation midstream as he started towards the restaurant. Having one teenager with raging hormones in the family was more than enough.

"Yes Sir." Dean stated before giving Sam a wink once his father turned his back. Throwing an arm lightly around Sam's shoulders, he said, "Come on dude, we better get in there before dad eats everything in sight and nothing is left for the two of us.

Entering the diner, the boys followed their dad to the back table where they could keep an eye on everything that happened in the restaurant. It was second nature for all hunters to take the table at the back whenever it was unoccupied, that way they wouldn't have to worry about any surprises from behind. Scooting into one side of the booth, John sat in the middle, as his sons scooted into the other side. Picking up a menu, John began to scan the offerings as his boys did the same.

"So what will it be gentleman?" Queried a bored looking waitress as she walked up to the family of three and pulled a notepad from the pocket of her apron as she smacked on a wad of chewing gum loudly.

"I'll have the steak and eggs cooked over easy with a side of toast and a cup of coffee." John answered as he closed the menu. "Boys?"

"I'll have the same." Dean said foregoing the flirting this time since the waitress just wasn't his type. Her makeup was much too gaudy and her had been colored just a few too many times in his opinion.

"Make mine scrambled eggs, with a side of sausage and toast." Sam said with a shy smile.

"Anything to drink kid?" The waitress questioned as she tapped the tip of the pencil impatiently on the pad.

"Just some water, thanks." Sam replied

Waiting for the waitress to walk away, John focused his attention on his youngest and said, "Sammy, I think it's time you know what Dean and I were talking about this morning while you were in the shower."

"Okay." Sam replied warily as he glanced at Dean wondering what their father was about to spring on him.

"I've decided that it's time for you boys to have some survival training. You two were a little sloppy on that last hunt and…"

"But dad…"

"No buts about it Sammy, you and Dean could have been killed because you lost focus and the spirit got the upper hand on the two of you. Maybe with a little intense training, you boys will get your minds back into the hunt where it belongs instead of on those damn practical jokes you two have been pulling on each other lately." John stated firmly.

"Yes Sir, M'sorry Sir." Sam replied as he hung his head towards his chest. He was the one who had started the joking around the last time, even though it hadn't been on the hunt, and now because of him, they were going to have to put up with some rigorous training. He wouldn't blame Dean if he hated him now.

"Sam, I'm not trying to make you feel remorseful son, I just don't want anything like that to ever happen again. Besides, a few days in the great outdoors will do us all some good." John said as he reached out to grasp Sam's chin and lift his head up so that he could look him in the eyes. "You boys are all I have left and I'm going to make sure the two of you are ready to face any situation that comes along. Do you understand me son?"

Yes Sir, I understand." Sam voiced just as the waitress walked to the table with their orders. He watched as she placed their plates and drinks in front of them before asking if there was anything else they needed and then walking away after John had told her they were fine.

"So will it be the usual hand to hand combat training this time, or are you planning something else?" Dean questioned his dad to take the attention off of Sammy who seemed to be a little uncomfortable under their dad's scrutiny.

"Yes, as a matter of fact you will be practicing hand to hand combat training, but there will be a whole lot more than just that. I want to make sure you boys have the skills to take care of yourselves if you're ever stranded out in the wilderness Dean. I plan to touch on a lot of things." John said in answer to Dean's query.

"Things such as…?"

"Endurance training, tracking skills, obstacle courses and building an emergency shelter just to name a few." John answered before taking a bite of his food. "I figure we'll go through about a week of intensive training and see how things are going after that. If I'm satisfied with the progress you boys have made, then we'll call it quits. If not…" John trailed off letting the boys use their own imagination as to how things would go.

"That's just frigging great." Dean groused as he rolled his eyes at the thought of being stuck in the woods for a whole week. The last time they had been camping had been a major disaster and things just didn't feel right this time either.

"Dean, I'm getting tired of that damn attitude you've had lately. Whether you like it or not, I am still your father and you will respect me and my authority, understood?" John questioned with a glare.

"Understood." Dean answered though he wasn't happy about it in the slightest.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Later that afternoon after having arrived at their destination, John parked the Impala in the area reserved for the vehicles of campers and locked it up securely after he and the boys gathered the equipment they would need from the trunk. Hoisting his backpack over his shoulders, he said, "Let's go boys." Taking the lead, he set off towards the Alta Lake trail knowing that it was one of the lesser used trails because of it's degree of difficulty to hikers. Once they got about ten miles down the trail, he and the boys would veer off and make camp in an isolated area where he had camped back when the boys were small and he had left them with Jim to hunt a bear walker in these woods.

Hoisting their own packs, Dean and Sam trailed behind their dad with Dean taking the rear position. That way, he could keep an eye on Sammy and Sam would be between him and their dad should anything unexpected happen along the way. Looking ahead, Dean could see that his dad was setting a pretty brisk pace and he had no doubts that they would all be dealing with sore leg muscles later tonight. Following behind his younger brother, he couldn't help but smile at the way Sammy was keeping up with their dad. The kid had grown quite a few inches over the past year and his long legs were helping him to keep in stride with their old man.

After keeping up the quick pace for over ninety minutes, John decided it was time to give his boys a breather. They weren't used to hiking in the mountains along rocky trails and he didn't want to overdo it on their first afternoon. Glancing ahead and seeing a large, flat rock, John knew it would be the perfect place for them to sit and rest. "Time for a break boys." John announced as he slipped his backpack off his shoulders and pulled a water bottle from it, his boys doing the same. He quickly opened and chugged half the bottle as he scanned their surroundings for any signs of possible danger.

Opening the top zipper of his backpack, John pulled out some sandwiches, giving one to each of the boys before taking out one for himself. "Eat up boys, it will be later this evening before we take the time to stop and eat again," He watched as his boys lunched on their sandwiches with gusto knowing the had to have been pretty damned hungry with the pace that he had set.

Having allowed the boys to catch their breaths for about thirty minutes, John decided they had had more than enough rest. He wanted to make it at least half way to their destination before stopping for the night so they really needed to get on the move. "Okay boys, time to get moving again." John informed his sons as he reached down to pick up his backpack and sling it over his shoulder. Just as he started turning around, he caught the sight of Sam wincing in pain as he struggled to get his backpack on from the side of his eye.

"Sammy?" He questioned as he immediately turned back around and placed his pack on the ground as he walked over towards his youngest, Dean doing the same.

"M'okay dad, my shoulder just hurts a little." Sam replied as reached his left hand up to massage the aching right shoulder.

"Kneeling down in front of his son who was still sitting on the rock, John pushed Sammy's shirt out of the way to check on the swelling. "It's not as swelled as it was earlier, but I don't want to chance aggravating it anymore than it already is. Dean and I will carry your things for a while."

"Dad, I can do it." Sam stated as he started reaching for his backpack."

"You heard me Sammy. I want that shoulder back in shape by tomorrow or the next day at the latest for training exercises." John enunciated with authority

"Dad's right kiddo, no sense in hurting yourself because of stubborn Winchester pride. We've got you covered this time." Dean said as he picked up Sam's sleeping bag and secured it to the bottom of his backpack with the straps located there.

Slinging Sam's backpack over his shoulder, John then picked up his own and resumed the hike knowing he didn't have to tell Dean to keep an eye on Sammy. Dean would be watching his baby brother like a hawk now whether Sammy wanted him to or not.

Setting a steady pace that they followed well into the evening, the Winchesters reached what John considered to be the halfway mark and set up camp for the night. As his boys gathered wood for the campfire, John erected the small three man tent that they would be sleeping in overnight. By the time he had finished, his boys had already stacked the firewood and had a small fire going. They roasted marshmallows over the open fire and ate the rest of their sandwiches as they discussed plans for the following day.

Deciding to call it an early night, John didn't have to order the boys to hit the sack since they both were too exhausted to even think about doing anything else. Climbing into their sleeping bags, they were asleep before their heads even rested against their jackets which were being used as pillows.

**TBC **_**Yes, I know there was minor hurt Sam in this chapter once again, but Limp/Hurt Dean is coming in a future chapters, I promise. I'm just setting the scene.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Bridge Over Troubled Waters Ch. 3**

**Disclaimer: **I won nothing recognizable in this story. The Winchesters and everything associated with them belongs to Erik Kripke and the CW.

**Author's Note: **Yay, the CW has announced the **official release date for the premiere of season five of our show--Sept. 10****th **for those of us who live in the United States.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously**_**: **__Deciding to call it an early night, John didn't have to order the boys to hit the sack since they both were too exhausted to even think about doing anything else. Climbing into their sleeping bags, they were asleep before their heads even rested against their jackets which were being used as pillows._

Dean was in the midst of an erotic dream with him stranded on a tropical island with a bevy of naked and busty beauties falling over themselves to meet his every need when he was suddenly and rudely awakened by the sound of a loud whistle much too close for comfort. "What the hell?" He bellowed as he shot up out of his sleeping bag, grasping the knife he had placed under his jacket for safe keeping.

"Up and at it boys. It's time to get your training underway." John stated in a firm tone leaving his boys no room for argument. He watched as Sam sat up bleary eyed and ran his hands through his sleep mussed hair while Dean looked at him disbelievingly, knife lowering after having found no imminent danger lurking.

"You gotta be kidding me, it's not even daylight yet." Dean groaned as he fell back over onto his side and wrapped his sleeping bag around him.

"Move it Dean, or you'll be giving me two hundred sit-ups before we ever get this training started." John informed his oldest as he crossed his arms in front of his chest to show he meant business.

"I'm up, I'm up, jeez, give a guy a break would ya." Dean muttered as he pushed his sleeping bag off his legs. Glancing over at Sammy, he saw his baby brother was already pulling on his jeans, though be it sluggishly. It was obvious the kid was still sleepy by the way his head kept bobbling on his neck. _"Hmm, better keep an eye on him this morning._" Dean thought as he slid his own jeans up over his muscular calves. Pulling on his shoes, he watched Sammy do the same before rising to his feet and offering a helping hand up to his sibling. Giving a gentle tug, he pulled Sammy to his feet and they trailed their dad out of the tent to see what he had in mind for this mornings training.

"So what is so all fired important for us to do that you just couldn't wait until daylight to do it?" Dean asked with a sigh wishing he had a freaking cup of coffee to start his morning off right.

John ignored his oldest son's attitude knowing how grumpy Dean was when he didn't get enough sleep. Dean wasn't an early bird, preferring to sleep in until at least nine or ten in the morning. Looking his oldest child directly in the eyes, John answered him succinctly. "What's so important is to learn about your immediate surroundings and how invaluable they can be in an emergency. You and Sammy have exactly one hour to map out the surroundings. I also want to see notes on the things you could use if your gear suddenly disappeared.

"Like what?" Sam asked with a yawn as he rubbed a kink out of the back of his neck using his hand.

"Well for starters, what about water, food and shelter?" How would you survive if you came back to find the tent and all of our supplies had been destroyed by bears?" John questioned as he watched his son's contemplating the possibility of that actually happening.

"Well, we figured with you being such an awesome dad, that you would take care of that." Dean answered with a smirk ducking the hand that John aimed towards popping him lightly in the back of the head.

"Wrong answer Dean, and times a wasting. You boys now have fifty six minutes to do what I have asked for." John said as he tossed them their jackets and a sketch pad to put their information on. Be back here in 0600 hundred hours sharp. Oh, and by the way, I've already scouted the area myself, so don't try to pull a fast one on me." John said with a smile as he shooed his boys off into the woods.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Jeez, how the hell does dad expect us to draw a map when it's still so damn dark outside. What does he think we are, night owls?" Sam grumbled as he trudged along behind Dean after leaving a few minutes ago to do as ordered. They had only been scouting around for ten minutes and already he had tripped over three large tree roots. The last time he tripped, he would have fallen face first onto a rather large rock if Dean hadn't caught him just as he tripped.

"Me maybe, but not you." Dean snickered as he threw an arm around his disgruntled brother as they walked along. "Everybody knows your such a pansy, that you go to sleep just after the sun goes down."

"Shut up jerk, I do not." Sam replied as he elbowed Dean in the side after having caught up with him.

"Hey watch the merchandise dude. Gotta look good for the chicks ya know." Dean informed his brother as he flipped up the collar of his leather jacket.

"Uh Dean, in case you haven't noticed, there's no chicks around here to look good for." Sam retorted with a roll of the eyes.

"Yeah well, let's get busy before we pass the drill sergeant's time limit and he puts our asses in a sling." Dean said as he started mapping out the river they were now standing by and noting its' approximate two mile distance from the camp. "Okay, this fulfills the requirement for a water resource, now for food and shelter."

"Well what about that rock overhang right there?" Sam asked as he pointed to a rock ledge that jutted out from the land off towards the west. "With the way it's situated, we would be protected from the wind and rain, at least on two sides."

"Damn kiddo, you're right, way to go tiger." Dean said as he clasped Sam on the shoulder with pride. Surveying the area a little more, he said, "We could gather some of the evergreen leaves and pine needles around here to make a comfortable bed for sleeping. Sitting down, Dean once again began to draw a detailed map of the rock overhang making sure to add a note about the things that could be used to aid in their survival and comfort. Once he was finished, he glanced over to Sam and said, "Okay, we've got water and shelter covered, now all we have to do is find a food resource, maybe some kind of wild game trail or something. Once we have that, we can get back to camp. Who knows, maybe dad will actually let us have some breakfast then."

"Yeah, and right after that he's going to be putting us through the rigors of training, ain't life grand!" Sam retorted sarcastically.

"Don't let dad hear you talking that way. He's already had enough of the smart mouth with me. I don't want him going off on you while we're stuck out here in the woods." Dean warned not wanting to see Sammy get into it with their dad again. Some of their fights were starting to get intense, and he didn't like being caught in the middle.

"I can take care of myself Dean." Sam voiced with a little anger in his voice.

"I know you can kiddo, but can we just get this damn week over without a knock down, drag out fight between the two of you. I just want to get this whole experience over with and get back to civilization as soon as possible."

"I'll behave myself, I promise." Sam stated remembering how much Dean truly hated camping after their last adventure in the great outdoors. They had been hunting a werewolf up in Washington state and had trailed it for nearly three days in the forest before finally killing the damn thing. The hunt went off without a hitch, it was the hike back to the Impala where things started to go wrong. Not only had Dean managed to step in the burrow of a pocket gopher and ended up spraining his ankle, to make matters worse, his fall had startled a skunk who was hiding in some nearby brush causing it to protect itself by spraying Dean with its' noxious smell. It took weeks for the smell to full yevaporate and for Dean to be able to breathe normally again.

"Thanks Sam" Dean stated sincerely. Looking at his watch, he noticed they had only about twenty five more minutes before they were due back. "We're running short on time, we better find a food source fast and haul ass back to camp."

"Well why can't we just catch some fish from the river. You know the Rogue River is famous for its' salmon fishing." Sam stated as if it was a well known fact.

"Actually, no, I didn't know that." Dean offered up as he rolled his eyes. "Only a geek like you would be privy to that kind of information. But yeah, that coupled with the fact that I saw some rabbit droppings in the area and some squirrels playing over there in the trees mean that we would have an abundance of food. Let's haul ass back to camp."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

By the time the boys had made it back, the sun was just coming up on the horizon and John had a fresh pot of coffee made and was waiting on them while sipping a cup of the hot brew. Handing over the tablet to his father, Dean took a seat on the ground and poured himself a cup of the strong, black brew while Sam chose to lean back against the log their father was sitting on and closed his eyes. "Got it all in there, just as your ordered sir."

Opening the tablet, John eyed the map amazed at the detail Dean had put into drawing it out. Dean had even noted the surrounding vegetation which would make the map easier to follow. Looking through the notes, he noticed that the boys had indeed covered all the basic necessities should something happen to their gear. "You boys did good." John said with a smile as he looked up at his oldest to see a smile encompass his face.

"What did you expect, we are Winchesters you know." Dean stated with satisfaction at having gotten a small compliment from his father, those things were usually few and far between.

"That you are son, that you are." John replied with pride. His boys could absolutely drive him crazy sometimes, but he knew how lucky he was to have such wonderful boys. Pulling a small plastic bag of beef jerky out of his jacket pocket, he tossed it over to Dean. "You and Sammy need to eat some of that. Training starts in one hour and you'll need something in your stomachs."

"Yes Sir." Dean acknowledged as he opened the bag and took out a big piece of the jerky since his stomach was already complaining of lack of food before tossing it over on an unsuspecting Sam who had nodded off to sleep. "Eat up kiddo, training starts in one hour."

**TBC **_**I know there wasn't any action this chapter, but things will start to get more interesting with the next one. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Bridge Over Troubled Waters Ch. 4**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing recognizable in this story. The Winchesters and everything associated with them belongs to Erik Kripke and the CW.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously**_**: **__"Yes Sir." Dean acknowledged as he opened the bag and took out a big piece of the jerky since his stomach was already complaining of lack of food before tossing it over on an unsuspecting Sam who had nodded off to sleep. "Eat up kiddo, training starts in one hour."_

True to his word, exactly one hour later, John called out to his boys to join him saying it was time for some physical endurance training and to make sure they didn't forget to pick up their backpacks. He had planned on doing hand to hand combat training first, but he wanted to give Sam's shoulder at least one more day to fully heal. Heading out into the woods, he didn't look back to see whether or not his children were following. They knew what the consequences would be for disobeying an order and he was more than sure they wouldn't want another few hours of training heaped on to what he had already planned for them.

As he lead the way to the area where he planned to start the training, John thought about the events ahead. He knew they would have to start out with a light warm up followed by a period of intense movement and then a cooling down experience to avoid cramped muscles or pulled ligaments. He wanted to train his boys, not injure them and the best way he could think of to do that was with a hiking trip. They would have to rely on their own skills for eating and it would be a valuable experience for his boys.

"So dad, what do you have planned for us to do today?" Dean questioned as he adjusted the pack on his back as he and Sam walked side by side. He knew whatever it was, that it would most likely take all day since they had brought their packs along

"I thought we would start out with some hiking Dean. Rogue River has some fantastic hiking trails that will help to build your stamina as well as keep you on your toes since we'll be tackling one of the most difficult ones." John answered with a smile even though his sons couldn't see it since his back was to them.

"That's just great." Sam mumbled as he walked along beside his brother. "Of course dad wouldn't choose an easy to moderate trail to start with. He has to go gung ho on us."

"Nah, it'll be fine Sammy, we'll put the old man to shame, show him what we're made of." Dean said as he nudged his baby brother with his elbow. He didn't like the idea of hiking a hard trail to start with either, but he had to keep Sam's spirits up.

Finding an open area surrounded by dense woods and a small stream, John took his backpack off and sat down on a fallen log. "Okay boys, you have fifteen minutes to rest up and get some water in you. Then we're going to hit the trail and hit it hard and fast." John informed his boys as he pulled out some bottled water and chugged it down. Dropping their own packs, Sam and Dean followed their father's lead and pulled out their own water. Chances were that it would be a long time before they had the chance to drink again.

Once they had rested for a few minutes, John had the boys do some light calisthenics to warm their muscles up before donning their backpacks once again and setting off for their endurance training with John taking the lead. Starting off at a brisk pace, John led the boys through some thick vegetation where the boys were forced to keep alert or chance being smacked in the face by branches that their dad was pushing out of the way up ahead of them. Twice they had to come to a complete stop though as someone in the group ended up ensnared in the foliage that lay hidden underneath the leaves. Finally exiting the dense vegetation a few hours later, Sam gasped as he saw what lay ahead.

"Holy crap, don't tell me were going to have to make our way up that frigging hillside." Dean groused as his eyes scanned upwards to see one of the steepest hills or should he say mountainsides he had ever seen in his life.

"Afraid so Ace." John said as he started leading the way up a hill so steep that they were forced to use their hands to grab on to roots jutting out from the ground to keep moving forward. Halfway up the mountainside, one of the roots that Sammy grabbed onto shattered under his old. "Dean" Sam gasped as he began to slidebackwards trying desperately to grab hold of something to stop his downward momentum.

"Easy kiddo, I've got ya." Dean stated as he clutched onto Sam's outstretched hand just as he passed by and pulled him up to the area where he was now braced. His heart thumped wildly in his chest as he pulled Sam to him knowing that his baby brother could have been seriously hurt if he had not caught him in time.

"Sammy, you okay?" John questioned as he glanced down from his position to see Dean breathing hard as he kept an arm wrapped securely around Sam's side.

"Yes Sir, I'm fine." Sam answered a little shakily as he drew in deep panting breaths of his own.

"Good, then let's get moving again." John said as he latched onto a rock to pull himself up the steep grade of the hill.

"What the hell does he think we are, mountain goats?" Dean murmured as he encouraged Sam to move ahead of him once again. No way was he chancing Sam sliding again and him not being there to stop him. Keeping up a steady pace, they finally reached the top of the hill three hours later where they slumped to the ground too tired to move, all three Winchesters were soaked in sweat and gasping for breath.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

A few hours later, the Winchesters had located a position near a flowing stream where John decided they should spend the night. The stream would provide them a wonderful source for both water and food since it was loaded with Salmon. As John searched the surrounding woods for the materials to make a lean-to for the three of them to sleep under, his boys were conducting their own search of the woods for flexible tree limbs that would make good fishing poles.

While John built their shelter for the night, both boys tied some fishing line to the ends of their homemade poles and then dug up some worms for bait. Sitting by the edge of the stream, Sam placed the pole between his knees to support it as he massaged the muscles in his upper things with his hands.

"You alright dude?" Dean questioned as he watched Sam with concern. His own legs were hurting and with Sam still in the midst of a growth spurt, he could only imagine how bad his brother was hurting.

"No." Sam answered honestly with a wince as he applied more pressure to his legs. "I feel like I got charley horses on top of charley horses." He replied hurting from the way his muscles were cramping even though they had warmed up before beginning their hike.

"Here hold this." Dean said as he handed over his fishing pole and started stretching one of Sam's legs and then the other. He kept up a routine of stretching and bending exercises for five minutes until the muscle tension released and the pain lines on Sam's face finally receded. "Feeling any better?" he questioned before stopping the stretching exercises.

"Yeah, I'm good." Sam answered with a grateful smile as he handed the fishing pole back to his brother. "Thanks Dean."

"Don't mention it kiddo." Dean answered just as he felt a tug on his pole. Snatching it up quickly, he stood up to pull the fish in not realizing that he placed his foot on a slick moss covered rock at the edge of the water.

"Son of bitch." He gasped as his foot shot out from under him and he landed with a thud in the river water twisting his other ankle in the process.

"Dad!" Sam hollered as he dropped his own pole in a rush to help his brother. He pulled Dean out of the water and helped him to sit at the river's edge just as their dad came running up.

"What is it? What happened?" John queried with a worried voice.

"I think I just twisted my damn ankle." Dean answered as he chewed on his bottom lip from the shooting pain in his foot that was radiating up his leg.

"Let me see." John said as he bent down in front of his oldest and gently slid off Dean's boot. He could tell that the foot was already beginning to swell a little and he had no doubt that it would probably bruise too. "Sammy, I need you to help me get your brother back over to the campsite." John informed the youngest Winchester as he placed his hands under Dean's arms and wrapped them around his chest and hoisted him up.

"Don't put any pressure on your foot." John ordered as he pulled one of Dean's arms around his neck as Sammy did the same with the other. Together, they slowly walked Dean over beside the lean-to where they eased him down onto a log. Pulling the first aid kit out of his backpack, John pulled out some Tylenol Three pills that was left over from the last time one of the boys had been injured and handed them over to his oldest. "Here take these, they'll help with the pain." He said as he placed the pills in Dean's hand and watched him dry swallow them. Reaching once again into the first aid kit, he pulled out an Ace bandage and wrapped it around Dean's ankle, securing it with the little prongs.

"Looks like we'll be spending a couple of days here." John said as he scrubbed his hand across his mouth. "I don't want you putting any more pressure on that ankle than necessary. I guess Sammy's training is going to consist of shooting exercises and maybe some hand to hand combat with me until you can stand on that foot again."

"Don't worry sir, I'll be able to stand on it by tomorrow." Dean answered not wanting to prolong their training any more that was necessary.

"I'm not taking any chances with you permanently injuring the muscles and ligaments in your foot Dean. You'll stay off of it for at least the next twenty four hours." John replied knowing Dean's penchant for pushing himself too hard.

"Yes Sir." Dean grumbled as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. He would just have to make sure that Sammy's training was done within his sight so he could make sure their dad wasn't pushing the kid too hard.

"Sammy, stay here with your brother and make sure he stays off that foot while I go catch us some dinner." John said knowing it would soon be dark and that they all needed some kind of nourishment in their bodies after having pushed themselves so hard throughout the day.

Returning to camp approximately thirty minutes later with seven fish, John cooked the fish over an open campfire as he kept an eye on his boys who were sitting near the edge of the woods talking. He wondered what they were talking about, but decided not to intrude on their time together. A few minutes later when the fish were done, he carried their meals over to them and made sure that they cleaned their plates. As the sun went down, he called an end to the evening and helped Dean limp over to the lean-to where the three of them would be spending the night.

**TBC **_**Don't forget to let me know what you think. Limp Dean will be coming in the next chapter or two.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Bridge Over Troubled Waters Ch. 5**

**Author's Note: **Please pray for my cousin Mike who was critically injured in a fireworks accident last night.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously**_**: **__As the sun went down, John called an end to the evening and helped Dean limp over to the lean-to where the three of them would be spending the night. _

Early the next morning, John woke up just as the sun was rising on the horizon. Letting his boys sleep for a little while longer, he scooted out from under the lean-to he had erected the previous day and started another campfire. Carrying the small metal coffee pot down to the river, he filled it with water. It was hard to function without his morning caffeine. As he waited for the water to come to a boil, he thought about what the day's events would hold. They couldn't continue on their hike since Dean had sprained his ankle, but he still needed to make sure he kept up with Sam's training. He figured he could start the boy off with some push ups and sit ups, and then maybe lead into some target practice. Hell, he knew Sam was already good with a gun, he had shown that many times over the hunts. But then a little practice never did hurt anybody right.

Knowing that the only way he could keep Dean off of his foot was by keeping a close eye on him, he decided to keep Sam's training within Dean's eyeshot. He was so damn protective of the kid that John had no doubts Dean would set out to find them if Sam's training took place where he couldn't see him. Deciding on a course of action for the day. He ripped open the packet of instant coffee and then poured it into the cup and added the boiling hot water. Sipping on the steaming brew, he smiled at the serenity of being able to spend some quiet time alone out in the wilderness as his boys slept on oblivious, or so he thought.

"Morning Dad." Dean grumbled as he hobbled over to the campfire and sat down on the fallen log beside his dad. "How about pouring me a cup of that?" Dean asked as he raised his left hand to rub it through his hair and scratch his head.

"You're supposed to be staying off that foot you know." John stated with a raised eyebrow as he poured Dean some of the scalding black coffee.

"Yeah, well it's your fault for making coffee. You know I'm hooked on the damn stuff just about as much as you are." Dean answered as he raised the tin mug to his lips and carefully sipped the steaming java.

Smiling, John looked out over the river as he sat side by side with his son just enjoying the morning view. He would give Sammy about another hour of sleep before he woke him up to start the day.

"So uh Dad, what are the plans for today?" Dean inquired after approximately ten minutes of silence. He needed to know what John had planned for them and how much training Sam would be undertaking.

"Well Dean, I thought we would start with some push ups and sit-ups this morning followed by a little target practice. If Sammy does well, I'll give him the afternoon off and you boys can just relax and enjoy yourselves for once.

Dean's jaw dropped at hearing the words. He couldn't believe their dad, Mister Drill Sergeant himself was actually willing to let them slack off a little, well, that is if he felt Sammy was up to par…and just what were the chances of that happening? "Cool, we could use a break." Dean informed his father hoping John would take the words to heart. Sam was looking a little ragged over the last month and Dean knew it was due to them constantly moving from hunt to hunt.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

An hour later, John woke up his youngest and gave both of his boys a couple of granola bars and some bottled water for Sammy to start the day off with. They would need the energy boost since he planed on both of them doing the sit-ups and target practice. Dean however would not be doing the push-ups because he was afraid it would put too much pressure on his sprained ankle. Allowing the food to settle for thirty minutes, he informed his boys that he was ready to start off the day's training activities. Starting out with some light stretching activities, he had both boys warm up their muscles for ten minutes before getting into the meat of the training.

"Okay boys, I thought we'd start this day off with doing some sit-ups. I want both of you to be able to do a hundred reps within a five minute period before this week is over. Once we finish with those, I'll give you a few minutes to rest and then Sam will have to give me some pushups to build his arm strength." John said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Aw Dad, don't you think it's too damn early for this." Sam groaned as he thought about the task ahead. Why couldn't he have a normal dad like everyone else instead of one who was always pushing him to strive harder.

"Watch your mouth Sammy and no, I don't think it is too early for this. Building the muscles in your abdominal area will help guard against unexpected stomach blows. And quit you're whining, I'll be right there with you doing the training exercises myself." John stated as he watched his youngest intently.

"Yeah, like that means anything." Sam mumbled under his breath

"What was that boy?" John queried unable to hear what Sammy had said.

"Nothing sir, when do we get started?" Sam asked, thankful that his dad hadn't heard his little bit of insubordination.

"Well, as they say, there's no time like the present." John answered as he instructed his boys to get into position. He checked to make sure that both boys were in the proper position to get the most effective workout. He made sure each had the balls of their feet _and_ their heels planted flat on the ground. Taking the proper position himself, they began their repetitions. After only a few minutes though, he could see that Sammy was starting to lag behind in keeping up with him and Dean.

"Sammy, stop your slacking and get moving." John chided as he raised himself up using his abdominal muscles to do most of the work.

"I'm doing the best I can dad." Sam answered as he strained to move even quicker to satisfy his father.

"Yeah, well that's not good enough, You need to do better or you're going to find yourself doing more reps this afternoon." John informed his youngest wondering what he could do to give Sam the incentive he needed to get the crunches done more quickly. As he pulled himself up for the fortieth time and spotted a tree limb hanging out over the river, an idea came to mind. He sighed as he watched his youngest finally give in to his exhaustion. He was hoping Sam would have been able to do at least twice the amount that he had done.

Continuing on with his own reps, John looked over towards Sammy. "You're going to be doing more tonight kiddo, only this time, you're going to have an incentive to get them done more quickly." He stated knowing that he would be using Dean as that incentive. Once they had finished with the sit ups, John decided to let his boys do some target practice to give them a break from the physical training, the push ups could wait. Setting up targets, he had his boys practice until he felt they had had enough.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Later that afternoon after having had dinner which consisted of fish once again, John decided to let his boys in on his training idea to encourage Sammy to move a little more quickly. He had almost negated the idea since it would involve Dean hanging over the river from his arms, but then it would get his baby boy motivated in a way that nothing else could. Besides, what could possibly go wrong? Dean getting wet was the worst possibility that came to his mind.

"Sammy, I've decided to put you through a little challenge to prod you to work just a little bit harder and Dean, you're going to be that challenge." John stated as he looked at both his boys.

"What, what the hell are you talking about dad, I'm going to be the challenge?" Dean questioned with an incredulous look.

"It's simple really, the worst that can happen is you take a swim. Basically, I am going to have you hanging from a rope on that tree branch that is jutting out over the water. Then I'm going to cut a small slit into the rope near the base where it is tied off. Sammy's challenge will be to do twenty crunches and twenty pull ups before the rope unravels and dumps you into the water.

"Wh-what?" Sam questions warily not liking the sounds of what his dad has planned.

"You heard me kiddo, it'll give you a good reason to get the reps done quickly." John said as he walked over to his backpack to get the rope they would be using for the activity feeling sure that things would go as planned.

"Dean, I don't think this is such a good idea." Sammy stated as he looked at his brother chewing on his bottom lip.

"Don't worry Sam, everything will be fine. I'll even give you a little incentive myself…if you allow me to go into the drink, I'm going to kick your ass." Dean smirked as he reached out to ruffle Sam's hair. If he happened to get a soaking, well, he could think of worse things.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Twenty minutes later, Dean finds himself dangling over the river as he looks across the riverbank at the rest of his family. He can see the anxiety in Sam's eyes as he watches his dad draw the knife and knick the rope near the base of the tree. Distantly he can hear his dad say:

"_You know the drill, Sammy. Push-ups, crunches, 20 each, then try and rescue Dean. He hits the water, you loose."_

"_He hits the water, I'm dead," Sam mumbles._

"_Ready… steady… go!"_

John watches in anticipation as Sam begins his sit ups. He counts them off as he glances now and then to see how much the rope is unraveling. He can see the anguish in Sam's eyes as he pushes himself to get finished. He smiles in satisfaction as Sam completes the twenty crunches and immediately starts the push ups. Looking at the rope, he can see that it is half way unraveled. _"Hurry up tiger." _He thinks to himself as he watches Sam's muscles straining to complete the push ups.

Once Sammy finishes the twentieth pushup, John watches his youngest rush over to grab the rope just as it unravels completely. Suddenly to his horror, he watches as the rope slips through Sam's hands causing his baby boy to scream out in pain from the rope burn. He sees Dean hit the water and go under. Rushing over to the river bank, he sees the swift current beginning to carry Dean away as he struggles to remove the rope from his wrists. "Son of a bitch." He yells as he watches Dean approaching a rock that his oldest is totally unaware of. "DEAN!" He yells just before diving into the river and he starts swimming out to his oldest. He watches unable to stop as Dean's head collides with the rock and renders his son unconscious just before he slips under the water.

**TBC **The part written in italics near the ending came from Twinchy's drabble and is what inspired this story. Much hurt Dean to come.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bridge Over Troubled Waters Ch. 6**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_Rushing over to the river bank, John saw the swift current beginning to carry Dean away as he struggled to remove the rope from his wrists. "Son of a bitch." He yelled as he watched Dean approaching a rock that his oldest was totally unaware of. "DEAN!" He yelled just before diving into the river and swimming out to his oldest. He watched unable to stop things as Dean's head collided with the rock and rendered his son unconscious just before he slipped under the water._

Running over to the river and cradling his severely chafed hands to his chest, Sam watched in utter horror as his brother's head collided with a rock before he disappeared from view under water. "DEAN!" he screamed as he noticed his father swimming quickly towards the area with powerful strokes. He saw his father dive down under the water and held his breath as he waited for the two of them to surface again. He knew the current would soon carry them around the bend where he would no longer be able to see what happened. "Oh God please, don't let him drown." Sam pleaded as watched the churning waters. Tears started falling from his face as he realized the possibility of losing his family had just become very real.

He was about to dive into the water himself when he saw his father's head pop up above the water with Dean's head rising above the surface of the water shortly there after and just before they were swept around the bend and out of his sight. "Thank God." Sam breathed before his heart clutched in his chest wondering if his brother was still breathing knowing he was underwater for too long a time.

Realizing suddenly that he was all alone, Sam began to shiver wondering what he should do. He knew from the strength of the current that his dad and brother would be swept miles away downstream away from him by now. He prayed that his dad would have the strength to get him and Dean over to the shore somehow and then get Dean some help.

Glancing around their small little campsite, he knew he needed to pack up what little they had and make his way downstream somehow. He couldn't just stay there wondering what happened and there was no telling how long it would be before help arrived since they weren't camping along any of the main trails. Arriving by the small campfire, he kicked some dirt over it to put out the flames. Grabbing a bottle of water, he gasped at the pain it caused in his hands and then quickly poured the liquid over the area to make sure the flames were completely out.

Knowing that he couldn't carry all three backpacks, he grabbed some of the meager provisions his dad and Dean had carried along for their hike and placed them in his own before hefting it onto his back. Glancing up at the sky, he could see that night would be falling in just a few short hours and he cringed knowing he would be all alone out in the middle of nowhere. "Time to get moving." He mumbled as he started his trek towards the river knowing it would lead him downstream where hopefully he could find help or his family.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Diving under the water where he saw his son go down, John looked around with opened eyes thanking his lucky stars that the water was basically clear allowing him to see. Moving his head in different directions, he scanned for any sight of his oldest son. Allowing himself to be moved along with the current, his lungs began to burn with a need for oxygen when he finally spotted what looked to be a hand. Kicking his legs and feet, he moved quickly ahead and saw that it was indeed his child. Grabbing Dean's hand, he pulled his son to him and kicked off up towards the surface. Finally breaking the surface, he wrapped an arm around Dean's waist and brought his head above water where it lolled back against his chest.

Securing Dean with one arm, he used his other hand to turn Dean's head towards him with the other just as they were swept around a bend. Placing his cheek against Dean's mouth and nose, it was obvious his oldest wasn't breathing. "Son of a bitch." He gasped as he forced Dean's mouth open one handed and placed his mouth over Dean's giving him two quick breaths. "Breathe damn it." He pleaded as he waited for Dean to show signs that it had worked. Seeing nothing, he tried again only to have the same results.

"You are not dying on me damn it." He yelled as he used his right hand to thump Dean's chest hoping that it would somehow help. He knew he needed to get his son to the riverbank and start CPR since there was no way he could do it in the water. Placing his mouth to Dean's once more, he blew two more breaths in as tears began to roll down his cheeks. "Come on Dean, don't you do this." He cried aloud as he cradled his child to him. Suddenly, he watched as water started spewing forth from Dean's mouth. "Thank God." He voiced knowing that they weren't out of trouble yet, that he still needed to get Dean out of the water and to medical help as soon as possible.

Trying to take them towards the shore, he wondered just how far they had been washed down river. Looking at Dean's hands, he noticed that he had somehow managed to dislodge the rope since it was no longer around his son's wrists. Gulping in air, he could feel himself weakening and prayed he could get him and Dean to shore before they both drowned. The coolness of the water was beginning to take a toll on his body and he could feel his strength rapidly depleting. Kicking his legs towards shore once more, he heard the sounds of voices shouting and looked up to see someone coming towards him and Dean with a small boat. It took only a moment for the boat to come beside them and for a hand to reach down in the water towards Dean. Allowing the man to pull Dean up, John helped support him from the water and watched as his son was finally tugged over the edge and into the boat. It took only a moment later and he was in himself kneeling beside a man who was already working with Dean.

"I can't find a pulse and he's not breathing." Park Ranger Mike Adams called out as he immediately tore Dean's shirt open and began CPR. Placing his hand in the proper position, he began giving Dean chest thrusts as his called out orders over a radio to have a portable defibrillator waiting on standby as they made their way back towards the ranger station. Once he had given Dean fifteen chest thrusts, the ranger blew two breaths into Dean's mouth and checked for response before starting again.

"Sir I need to know your son's name, what happened to him and how long he was in the water?" Ranger Jim Roberts stated as he began taking down information on the accident.

"His name is Dean. He and my other son, oh God Sammy! Sammy is still out there." John voiced, panic obvious in his tone realizing that it was nearing dark and Sammy was out there all alone.

"Sir you need to calm down. We need some information from you if we're going to help your boys." Jim calmly informed the angsty father though he too was feeling anxious himself about a child possibly being alone out there in the woods.

Running his hands through his hair, John tried to take calming breaths as his world seemed to be closing in on him. He heard Ranger Mike call out that he finally had a pulse and that Dean was breathing on his own. Collapsing into the seat behind him, he bent forward and placed his head in his hands as he began to rock back and forth.

"Sir, what's your name?" Jim questioned as he bent on one knee in front of John and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder before wrapping a blanket around the man's shoulders. The last thing they needed was for the man to go in shock before they could question him about the other son.

"John, my name's John" The hunter stated as he felt a warm blanket being placed around his shoulders. He glanced over to see Dean being covered also before an oxygen mask was placed over his mouth and nose. He watched as the park ranger then went to work on taking care of the gash in Dean's head where the blood was still seeping from the wound.

"Okay John, we need your help if we're going to find your other son. Can you tell us what happened?" Jim queried needing the information as quickly as possible so they could get a hunt started for the boy.

"Dean and Sammy were, uh, they were playing on a rope swing we had constructed over the river so they could have a little fun while we were camping." John lied knowing if the rangers knew what truly happened that Sam would be taken from them since he was still underage. "Dean had swung out over the river and the rope somehow frayed and broke. Sammy grabbed the rope to try and keep his brother from plunging into the river but it must have hurt him cause I heard him scream just before Dean hit the water."

"What happened then?" Ranger Jim inquired knowing the man wasn't finished yet with the pained look on his face.

"Dean, he uh, when he hit the water, he got carried downstream and he didn't see the rock sticking up out of it. He got carried into the rock and it knocked him unconscious causing him to sink below the surface. I dove in after him, and pulled him up. We got carried downstream and you know the rest." John answered with a sniffle as he wiped his nose on the blanket wrapped around him. "Look you gotta go find my other son. He's only fifteen and he's out there all alone."

"We'll start a search John as soon as you can give us a location to start looking." Jim told the scared father as he felt the boat slow down when it neared the dock to the ranger station. He could see an ambulance and medical personnel already waiting to take care of the injured man they already had on board. "Can you give us an approximate location where we can start looking for your son?"

"Yeah, we were, uh, hiking up near the Collings Mountain Trail, but we left the trail and made our way deeper into the park to a place where I remembered from when I hiked there before. We set up a camp about five miles away from the trail, but you probably won't find Sammy there. The kid's stubborn just like his old man. He'll be using the river as a guide trying to make his way back to us."

"Now that you given us something to go on, we'll get out a few search parties to see if we can't locate your boy." Jim informed the hunter as they pulled up to the side deck of the ranger station.

"As the ambulance crew rushed over to the boat, John heard one of the EMT's call out. "Mike what have you got?"

"We have a young man approximately twenty years of age who suffered a near drowning. When we got to him, he wasn't breathing and he didn't have a pulse. I started CPR right away and we got him back relatively quickly. He has a bad contusion near his hairline near the right hear. His father stated that he hit his head on a rock." Mike recited giving the necessary information as quickly as possible.

Placing Dean on the gurney, the EMT"s quickly cut off his wet clothing and then covered him in a thermal blanket to maintain as much body heat as possible. Applying a stethoscope to his ears, one of the paramedic listened to Dean's chest sounds. "He's definitely got some water into his lungs from the crackling sounds I can hear." He voiced as he looked up at John while the other EMT applied electrodes to Dean's chest to hook him up to a portable heart monitor. "Sir, we're going to have to take your son to the hospital as soon as possible. Chances are he will suffer a condition known as secondary drowning from the water that he aspirated into his lungs. If we don't get it taken care of as quickly as possible, your son could die"

"Damn it, what else can go wrong, how the hell am I supposed to chose between my sons?" John groaned feeling as though he was between a rock and a hard place. He knew Dean would never forgive him if he left Sammy out there all alone, but then how could he not go with Dean when he was in such a precarious life threatening situation right now.

"We gotta go now." Shouted the other paramedic as he noticed Dean's heart monitor starting to show signs of arrhythmia meaning the kid could code at any given time.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bridge Over Troubled Waters Ch. 7**

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the wait. I have been fighting severe bronchitis and a slight case of pneumonia.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_"Damn it, what else can go wrong, how the hell am I supposed to chose between my sons?" John groaned feeling as though he was between a rock and a hard place. He knew Dean would never forgive him if he left Sammy out there all alone, but then how could he not go with Dean when he was in such a precarious life threatening situation right now._

"We gotta go now." Shouted the other paramedic as he noticed Dean's heart monitor starting to show signs of arrhythmia meaning the kid could code at any given time. "What's it going to be sir, you going with us or not?" The EMT inquired as they strapped Dean onto the portable gurney, the young patient showing signs of agitation.

"I, uh..." John stuttered as he ran a nervous hand through his hair wondering what he should do. Both children needed him at the moment and he felt like he was being torn to pieces by the predicament. Staring at Dean on the gurney and then glancing furtively back towards the river, John was about to make his decision when he noticed Dean tossing about as he struggled to say something. Walking over and kneeling beside his oldest, he placed a comforting palm against his cheek. "I'm here Dean, just relax, you're going to be okay." He soothed even though he was feeling panicky inside himself.

"Sa-Sammy." Dean voiced as he continued to toss about in agitation. He opened his eyes for a few precious seconds and stared off blankly before closing them and giving into unconsciousness once again.

Feeling as though Dean had just taken the decision from his hands with his soft spoken plea for his younger brother, John knelt by his child's side. "Please take care of my oldest son." John pleaded with the EMT's as he carded his fingers through Dean's hair lovingly. "I have to stay here and help with the search for Sam. Dean would never forgive me if I left his baby brother behind." John added as he swiped a hand across his chin, his mouth suddenly going dry with the guilt of leaving Dean alone.

After signing some medical release authorization forms, John watched as they loaded Dean into the ambulance, praying that it wouldn't be the last time he saw his first born child alive. Taking a deep breath as they drove off into the distance with the lights and siren blazing, John turned towards the park rangers who had helped save Dean's life. "Let's go find my youngest." He voiced with a desperate need to get the search started right away. The sooner they found Sammy, the sooner he and his youngest could get to the hospital and be with Dean.

"Let us grab our search and rescue packs and we'll be on our way." Ranger Jim Roberts stated as he walked towards the small cabin that was made of logs to make it look more authentic out in the wilderness where they were situated. Inevitably, anytime they went out searching for campers, they always ended up having to rescue them from some mishap or another. Of course, it was always a good idea to take along a first aid kit anytime they were on the trail.

"Sure, but could you please hurry. It's getting dark and Sammy is out there all alone." John responded a little anxiously. The rangers had no way of knowing what kinds of things lay hidden out there in the dark and he couldn't stand the thought of Sammy having to face something down alone if any creatures were nearby. The rangers took only five minutes to gather their gear while John changed into some dry clothing and then the three men hit the trail in search of the youngest Winchester by starting at the river's edge and following it upstream. Glancing towards the sky, they could see a storm brewing in the distance and it made them quicken their pace in determination to find the kid before the storm hit.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

As Sam walked along the banks of the river, he kept his eyes focused near the ground for any signs that his dad and Dean had exited the river and were now on foot. He knew there was a fifty/fifty chance that they could have exited on the other side, but there was no damn way he could check both sides of the river at the same time. Keeping up a steady pace even though his feet were beginning to hurt, he refused to think about them having surrendered their lives to the river which was now flowing rapidly by. He had seen his dad bring Dean's head above water, and he would cling to that, believing his family to be alive until it was proven differently.

Hearing the sound of thunder approaching in the distance, he looked up at the darkening sky to see storm clouds beginning to form. "Damn, that's all I need." He muttered knowing how dangerous it could be to caught out in the woods in a thunderstorm. Lightning had a tendency to hit the highest tree and it would be his luck to be standing by it when it happened. Sighing deeply, he felt the winds pick up and he wrapped his thin jacket a little tighter around himself. He could only imagine how cold it would get tonight and he wasn't looking forward to freezing his ass off out there in the woods, especially if it started raining.

Pushing onwards, he looked up towards the sky once again to see how close the storm was getting and missed seeing the roots that were sticking up out of the ground. They quickly ensnarled his foot, forcing the youngest Winchester to lose his balance and collapse to his hands and knees. "Son of a bitch." Sam cried out in pain as his injured hands hit the dirt and briar covered ground. Sitting on his knees and rocking himself back in forth in comfort, he cradled his injured palms to his chest as tears leaked from his eyes. Once he was able to breathe through the pain, he lowered his hands to see the dirt embedded into the raw scrapes that the rope had left behind.

"_Gotta clean that out or it will become infected." _He thought as allowed his backpack to slip from his shoulders and onto the hard ground. Reaching out to grasp the zipper of his backpack, he gently eased it down and then carefully pulled out a flask of holy water with his fingertips figuring it would be better than using the river water which could have bacteria in it. Grasping the cap, he started to twist it off only for the motion to ignite the fiery feeling in his hands again. "Damn it!" He cursed as he chewed on his bottom lip before starting the breathing exercises he had been taught by his dad to overcome pain. Once the burn subsided, he raised the flask to his mouth and used his teeth to loosen the cap before taking it off.

"Here goes nothing." Sam whispered before upending the flask over his right palm. "Ahhhhhh" he hissed as silent tears ran down his face from the agony he was feeling as the water cleansed his skin of the debris embedded in his hand. What he wouldn't give for a long chug of his dad's Jack Daniel's right about now. Lamenting the lack of whiskey, he once again upended the flask of holy water, but this time over his left palm. The pain nearly pulled him under, but he was able to retain consciousness and quickly cleaned and wrapped his hands as best he could before putting his things away and slinging his backpack over his shoulder once again. He would never be able to find his dad and brother if he remained sitting on his behind. Rising to his feet, he started trudging ahead once again, always keeping within sight of the river. Sooner or later, he was sure to come across some kind of evidence alerting him as to what happened to his family.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Steve, we've got a big problem here." The first EMT, Jack, called out as he worked on Dean in the back of the ambulance as it raced down the highway with it's lights and sirens blazing indicating just how dire the patient was inside. Jack knew the blue tinge surrounding his patient's lips meant that he was starting to become hypoxic which was one of the things they had been concerned about happening. The last thing the kid needed to deal with at the moment was to be deprived of an adequate oxygen supply to his body.

"Crap, lets get another thermal blanket on this kid and see if warming him up a little helps." Steve stated as he reached over to the side of the ambulance where the blankets were located. Grabbing one of the plastic packages, he quickly ripped open the protective covering and shook it out before placing it over their patient and tucking him in. "Come on kid, don't stop fighting. I promised your father I would take care of you." He was hoping that the hypoxia was a result of Dean being hypothermic from having been in the water so long and not because of the water he has inhaled into his lungs.

He had just finished tucking the blanket around Dean when he noticed that his body was beginning to spasm. "Damn it, the kid is seizing." Steve called out as he immediately placed his hands on Dean's head in support to keep him from bashing it against anything. He knew better than to restrain his patient or place anything in his mouth since it could do more harm than good. After a couple of minutes, the seizing stopped and Steve placed Dean into the recovery position to allow any fluid build up to escape from his patient's mouth.

Adjusting the oxygen mask on Dean's face, Steve couldn't help but notice how much Dean reminded him of his own son at home. With his blonde hair, athletic build and smattering of freckles, the boys could almost pass for brothers. The similarity made him feel an ache deep in his heart as he wondered how the near drowning would affect the rest of his young patient's life. If Dean had been underwater and without oxygen for too long, there was a good chance that he would sustain damage to his heart, lungs and kidneys. There was also a very good chance that he could sustain permanent brain damage from the lack of oxygen going to his brain.

Glancing out the window, Steve could see that they were finally nearing the hospital and breathed a sigh of relief. Dean would finally be able to get the more advanced medical help that he needed if he was going to survive with the best chance possible. Placing the portable oxygen tank on the gurney in between Dean's legs, he checked his patient over one final time as he felt the ambulance come to a stop just before the doors were thrown open. Helping Jack to pull the gurney from the back of the ambulance, he pushed the mechanism that lowered the leg and wheels and they rushed Dean inside the hospital.

"What have we got?" Dr. Tony Musgrove queried as he jogged beside the gurney as they headed toward treatment room five.

"We have a young male, approximately twenty years of age who suffered a near drowning experience. He suffered full arrest and was given CPR by a couple of rangers at the park before we arrived." Steve informed the doctor as they arrived in the room and transferred Dean to the treatment bed. "Once we loaded him up in the ambulance, we started him on oxygen and covered him with some thermal blankets to try and warm his body temperature. On the way in, he started showing signs of hypoxia and then he seized on us for approximately two minutes before stopping."

"Where's his family? I need permission to start more than basic treatment on the kid if he's going to survive." Tony inquired as he immediately began to assess Dean noting that he was still cyanotic and that he had a vivid bruise near his hairline indicating the kid had a head injury.

"They're still at Rogue River State Park." Steve answered as he placed a blood pressure cuff around Dean's arm and began to inflate it. "Apparently he has a little brother out there missing somewhere. The father stayed to help find him. You can go ahead and start treatment though, I got the man to sign some medical form allowing his son to be treated."

"Smart thinking Steve." Tony praised as he pulled his stethoscope from around his neck and applied it to Dean's chest so that he could listen to his lungs. He winced as he heard the crackling sounds that were extremely evident. The kid had definitely asphyxiated some water meaning they would have to watch out for secondary drowning also.

Needing to check for concussion, he pulled a small penlight instrument from his pocket and shined it into his patient's eyes. "Damn, this isn't good." He voiced as he noticed the way the pupils failed to react to the light.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bridge Over Troubled Waters Ch. 8**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_Needing to check for concussion, the doctor pulled a small penlight instrument from his pocket and shined it into Dean's eyes. "Damn, this isn't good." He voiced as he noticed the way the pupils failed to react to the light. "This isn't good at all."_

"What is it, what have you found Tony?" Steve asked the doctor as he charted Dean's blood pressure which was a little lower than he would have liked, most likely due to his long stay in the river.

"His eyes aren't reacting to the light at all. Looks like the kid might possibly be suffering from blindness, but why?" Dr. Tony Musgrove questioned as he began to move his hands around Dean's head checking for other injuries. "Damn, he's taken a blow to the occipital lobe."

"Isn't that the visual processing center of the brain?" Steve asked remembering back on his EMT training.

"Yes it is" Tony replied as he wrote down instructions for a brain scan on his patient's chart. "The occipital lobe is where the primary visual cortex is located. It's where the retinal sensors in Dean's eyes send the information to be processed so he'll know what he is seeing."

"Crap, that's what I thought. Does Dean, that's the patient's name, have a chance of seeing again or will he be blind for the rest of his life?" Steve questioned almost afraid to hear the answer.

"It all depends on how bad the injury is. Hopefully there is just a lot of swelling and once it goes away, Dean's eyesight will return. But if part of the occipital nerve was damaged beyond repair, then he will indeed be blind for life." Tony answered feeling sorry for his young patient. It would be a shame if the kid was forced to spend the rest of his given days in darkness.

"Damn, for the kid's sake, I hope it's just the swelling. What if it does indeed turn out to be that, how long before he would regain his eyesight?" Steve questioned as he placed a comforting hand on Dean's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. If Dean was in the least little bit aware of what was going on around him, he wanted him to know that he wasn't alone.

"With brain injuries, it's hard to say. It could last just a few days, or it could go on for months before the swelling totally alleviates and he is able to see again." Tony answered as he checked Dean's eyes one more time. "You sure seem to be taking an interest in the patient Steve. Any particular reason for that?"

"Yeah, I promised his dad I would watch out for him and he also reminds me of my oldest son." Steve answered with a sad smile.

"We'll do the best we can for him Steve, but I can't promise you anything." Dr. Musgrove stated as he removed the thermal blankets from Dean and replaced them with a warming blanket to help speed up the warming process just a little.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

As lightning began to flash in the sky, Sam knew he needed to find shelter and find it quick. A powerful storm was brewing from the look of it and the last thing he needed was to be caught out in the open. Surveying his surroundings, he found what he thought would be the best place for him to take cover. There was a rock ledge that jutted out of the hillside a pretty good bit. All he would need to do would be to gather some branches to build up a little protection on the sides.

Jogging up to the outcropping, he placed his backpack in an area where it was sure to stay dry and got to work. Looking around the foliage that covered the forest floor, he spotted some branches that looked like they would be the perfect size. Wrapping his hands around two of them, he hissed from the pain it caused and began to pull the braches toward the outcropping. Gathering a few more branches, he felt like he had enough to make his shelter as comfortable as possible.

Pulling some rope from the backpack, he quickly threaded the branches together until they were quite sturdy. Placing them against the rock outcropping, he piled some smaller stones around it to keep it in place and then began to heap dirt and leaves on the small structure. He jumped once at a particularly vicious streak of lightning and quickened his pace. "Damn, I hate storms." He mumbled as he felt the first beginning raindrops. Placing some dried grass and small pieces of firewood inside the shelter, he quickly entered it himself, happy to be out of the wind that was now gusting outside. Building a relatively small fire to sit by, he sat close enough to keep himself warm as he waited out the storm. Glancing at his bandages, he knew he should change them, but his hands hurt too damn bad from everything he had just did.

Watching the pouring rain, he wondered if his dad and Dean were stuck out in it somewhere or if they had managed to get some place where they would be warm and dry. "Please let them be okay." He whispered as began chewing on his bottom lip with nervous apprehension. For a minute, he thought he could hear a voice carried by the wind, but it must have been a figment of his imagination since nobody would be stupid enough to be out at night in the pouring rain.

Knowing that he probably needed to eat something to keep up his strength, he pulled out a few pieces of the beef jerky that he had taken out of his dad's bag before hiding it in case anybody stumbled across their previous camp. Biting into the jerky, he heard another sound, one that sounded a lot like his name. Peering out into the woods, he saw the bobbing of what he assumed to be flashlights making him wonder if it was his family looking for him or poachers out scavenging in the national park.

He was about to kick some dirt over the small fire he had built to stay warm when he heard the unmistakable sound of his dad's voice calling out. "Sammy, where are you son?" Leaving the shelter, he hollered into the wind hoping his dad would hear him.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

As they traversed through the wilderness, John wondered how his youngest was doing. He knew how much Sam had hated storms as a kid and soon he would be stuck out in a major one from the looks of it. Scanning the surroundings with an eagle eye, he couldn't see any signs of the kid being near. Feeling an ache in his legs, he knew it was from the strain he was putting on them after everything that had happened already today. Looking around once more, he hated the fact that night had already fallen because it make things so much more dangerous, not for him though, for Sammy since he was out there all alone. _"Poor kid is probably scared out of wits." _He thought with a sigh as another rumble of thunder could be heard overhead. He was drawn out of his musings as he heard his name being called.

"John, if we don't find your son soon, we're going to have to find a cave or some place to spend the night." Ranger Jim Roberts informed the hunter as it began to lightly rain. The lightning was becoming more common and soon it would be too dangerous to be caught outside in it.

John's heart dropped as he heard the words the ranger was saying. There was no way he could leave Sam out there all night by himself, not after he stayed to look for him instead of going with Dean. "Sammy." He hollered as he cupped his hands around his mouth hoping to make the sound travel further. "Damn it son, answer me."

As he scanned ahead, he had to cover his eyes as a particular bright flash of lightning lit up the night sky. "Son of a bitch." He gasped praying Sammy wasn't near the area where it hit.

"I'm sorry Mr. Young, bit it's getting too dangerous to stay out in the open. We're going to head over towards one of the old miner's shacks located along the main trail." Ranger Mike Adams stated after witnessing the last bolt of vivid lightning.

"No, please, just a few more minutes. Sammy is somewhere close by, I can feel it." John pleaded with the rangers just before calling out "Sammy, where are you son?"

Hearing the sound of a faint voice on the breeze, he listened more closely as his eyes scanned the area from where it came. "Dad, I'm over here." He heard his youngest son's voice shout as he noticed the light of a fire up ahead and to their right.

"There" John shouted as he pointed to the area where Sam was before taking off at a quick run. He had to get to Sammy and make sure that he was okay. He could hear the rangers footsteps following him and it spurred him to move a little quicker.

Arriving at the area moments later, John was surprised to see Sam kneeled under a shelter that protected him on three sides. "Sammy how…?" he questioned with amazement just as the park rangers arrived.

"I'm not as helpless as you think dad. I can take care of myself when I need to." Sam answered with a smug grin as he saw the look of shock on his father's face.

"Yeah son, I have to agree with you there." Ranger Jim Roberts said as he visually scanned the boy sitting before him for injuries, his eyes lighting on the hands that were now wrapped with dirty bandages. Laying his backpack on the ground, he pulled off his wet jacket and then opened the backpack to get his first aid kit. "Sam, I need to take a look at your hands." He informed the youngster who had them cradled against himself.

"Yeah, okay." Sam responded as he held his hands out in front of him. He watched the ranger loosen the bandages and then winced as he started unwrapping them.

Seeing the pain on the kid's face, Ranger Mike pulled out a bottle of Tylenol from the first aid kit. Shaking a few of the capsules out into his hand, he also grabbed a small bottle of water. "Here Sam, why don't you take these. They'll help with the pain." He stated as he handed the capsules to John to place in his child's mouth while his hands were being tended to.

Removing the bandage, Mike winced at the rawness of the wounds on the teen's hands. "Sam, I'm going to have to clean these out. They' look like they're starting to become infected." He stated as he noticed the bits of dirt and debris that were still in the scrapes along Sam's hands.

"Yes Sir" Sammy answered a little anxiously knowing it was going to hurt. He was about to ask about Dean when he heard his dad speak.

"Come on kiddo, lean against me, it will help you to relax." John said as he sat behind Sammy and pulled him back to rest against his broad muscular chest. He felt his youngest tense as he groaned when the ranger poured peroxide over his hands injured hands.

"I'm sorry, I know it hurts but we've got to get as much dirt cleaned out as possible." Jim told Sammy before he poured more of the peroxide over the open wounds. He felt bad when he saw tears form in the boys eyes knowing how bad the pain must have felt. Once he finished cleaning the hands as best he could, he rewrapped the hands and then settled in. "It's best we wait out the storm here." He informed John as he watched the man card his fingers through his son's hair.

"Yeah, I think so too." John said not wanting his son to be out in the pouring rain. The last thing he needed was for Sammy to get sick and have both of his sons in the hospital.

"Hey dad, where's Dean?" Sam questioned as he relaxed against his dad's chest enjoying the comforting feeling of his dad's fingers running through his hair.

"They took him to the hospital tiger." John answered with a sigh. "Dean was injured pretty bad when he hit his head on a rock in the water.

"Damn it dad, why didn't you go with him?" Sam questioned as he sat up and turned around to look at his father incredulously.

"Don't take that tone with me young man. I couldn't just leave you out here by yourself and you know damn well Dean would have wanted me to stay here and find you." John retorted a little angry with Sam's attitude.

"M'sorry Sir, I'm just worried about Dean." Sam replied as he glanced down towards the ground.

"S'okay kiddo." John replied his voice softening in understanding. Hell he was worried too and couldn't wait until they were reunited with Dean once again.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bridge Over Troubled Waters Ch. 9**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_"S'okay kiddo." John replied his voice softening in understanding about Sam's attitude. Hell he was worried too and couldn't wait until they were reunited with Dean once again._

Wrapping a supportive arm around Sam's shoulders, John could feel the shivers starting to take hold of his youngest. Sure, the kid was dry since he had managed to build a shelter, but the night was getting cold and the dampness seemed to be seeping into his own bones as he watched the pouring rain. Shedding the rain jacket he had been given, he placed it over Sam's shoulders and urged him to sit just a little closer to the campfire for the warmth it would provide. The last thing he needed was for his youngest to get sick.

"Da'ad, you think Dean's okay?" Sam asked with a quiver in his voice as he thought about Dean. He had a sudden feeling that something was very wrong with his older brother, but he didn't know why.

"Yeah, I'm sure he is kiddo." John replied as he sat behind Sam and pulled him against his chest for even more warmth. "He's in a hospital and being well taken care of."

"I just wish I knew for sure that he's okay. I need him dad."

"I know you do tiger. Try not to worry so much. As soon as this storm let's up, we'll head on out and be at the hospital and Dean's side before you know it." John stated carding his fingers through Sam's hair. He could feel the tension radiating off his youngest and it hurt to know that it wasn't him that Sam needed.

"Kay." Sam replied in a hushed whisper. "My hands hurt."

"I know they do son. Once we get to the hospital, we'll have a doctor take a look at them and see if he'll give you something for the pain." John replied wishing he could do something to take the pain away.

Having overheard the conversation, Ranger Mike cleared his throat to gain John's attention and said, "I don't normally like to do this, but we do have some morphine injections in the first aid kit. I could give Sam one to help with the pain, but it will also make him drowsy." From the looks of it, the storm was going to rage most of the night and there was no sense in leaving the kid suffer when they had something that would help.

Nodding his head to give permission, John rubbed his hands up and down Sam's arm. "Sammy, the ranger is going to give you a little something for the pain. It's going to make you sleepy son so don't fight it."

Opening the sterile packaging around the needle and syringe, Mike looked at John and said, "I'll need you to lower his jeans just a little, this needs to go in his hip." As he prepared to give the injection.

"Dad no, M'fine." Sam pleaded as John's hands moved towards the buttons on his button fly jeans, his face blushing with embarrassment.

"Sorry Sammy, but it's for the best. You need to get your rest kiddo and I refuse to let you suffer all night in pain when you don't have to." John answered as he undid the buttons and then lowered the right side of Sam's jeans.

Smiling in sympathy, Mike swabbed a small area of Sam's hip and then stuck him with the needle and slowly pushed the plunger in. He felt sorry for the kid knowing that the medicine was causing a burning sensation as it entered his skin.

Hissing in pain from the injection, Sam bit on his bottom lip to keep from crying out. He didn't want to look like a wimp in front of his dad or the rangers. He soon relaxed however as he felt the effects of the pain medication taking hold. "Feels funny" he slurred as his eyelids began to droop and his head slumped towards his chest.

John just smiled at his son's words knowing how morphine always knocked Sam for a loop. He helped his son to stretch out before he succumbed to sleep entirely, letting Sam use his legs for a pillow. "You rest easy son and when you wake up, hopefully we'll start our journey back to Dean.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

As Dr. Tony Musgrove stood over his unconscious young patient, he was happy to note that his shivering was finally starting to subside which meant that his core body temperature should be approaching a more normal level. Looking towards his nurse, he said, "Rene, I need you to take Dean's rectal temperature so we can get a true reading of his core body temperature." He didn't want to take the chance of getting a false reading with a tympanic ear thermometer.

"Yes doctor." Rene replied as she walked over to the supply closet to retrieve a rectal thermometer. Doing as instructed, she gently inserted the thermometer and waited a few minutes before removing it. Taking just a moment to glance at the small instrument, she said, "The patient's temperature is 96.8 Dr. Musgrove."

"S'good. Looks like our patient could soon be waking." Tony replied as he wrote down the temperature on Dean's chart along with the latest blood pressure and pulse readings. He had no sooner gotten the words out, when he heard his patient moaning as he started becoming a little fidgety on the bed.

"Dean, you're alright, you're in the hospital." Tony voiced as he placed a comforting hand on the boy's arm to make him aware of where he was. "Dean, if you can hear me, I need you to open you eyes for me."

The first thing Dean noticed as he started waking was the overwhelming smell of antiseptic assaulting his sense of smell. He groaned upon realizing that he was in the hospital for some unknown reason. The next thing he noticed was that he was a little cold even though he could feel a warm blanket laying over him. "_What the hell happened?"_ He wondered just before flashes of memory started assailing him. Flashes of him hanging over a river by his hands and then suddenly being immersed in the cold water flowing below. He remembered hearing Sammy scream just before his head collided with something really hard and then nothing else. _"Oh God, Sammy!" _He needed to wake up and find out what was wrong with his brother.

"Sa-Sammy." Dean rasped weakly as he began to flail about on the bed. "Gotta h-help Sammy."

"Dean, you need to calm down." Tony urged as the heart monitor that his patient was connected to began to sound off loudly signifying the patient was becoming distressed.

"Sammy, where's Sammy?" Dean questioned anxiously as he slowly opened his eyes only to see nothing but darkness.

"The rangers are looking for your brother now. I'm sure they'll find him soon if they haven't already done so." Tony informed Dean hoping that small bit of news would soothe him some.

"Hey doc, why's it so dark in here?" Dean questioned through the pain that was now pounding in his head. He figured he must have sustained a concussion and that was why the doc was keeping the lights turned off.

Tony immediately cringed upon hearing the question knowing his patient was about to become even more agitated. "You've sustained a severe head injury Dean and it's affecting your vision. We're going to do some tests to see just how bad the injury is. Hopefully once the swelling starts to subside, you vision will correct itself and you'll be able to see again."

"Wha'…are you saying that I'm bl-blind?" Dean questioned fearfully as he tried to push himself up into a sitting position, sure that he had heard wrong.

"Dean, please, you need to relax." Tony stated as he placed his hands firmly against Dean's shoulders to keep him in a lying down position. "

"Stop telling me to relax and get you're damn hands off of me." Dean stated as he began to fight someone he couldn't see. "I can't be blind. I gotta find Sammy." Dean pleaded as tears began to trail down his face. I can't be blind. Don't you understand? Sammy needs me!"

"Dean, if you don't calm down, I'm going to have to sedate you." Tony warned as he noticed his patient's blood pressure becoming alarmingly high. He really didn't want to have to do it with Dean's head injury, but it would be a better alternative than him having a stroke.

"No, please don't." Dean pleaded as he consciously worked to calm himself down. He needed to be awake if, no make that when his family finally arrived at the hospital. He had to know that Sammy was alright.

"Alright, I'll hold off for now." Tony responded seeing a drop in Dean's blood pressure. "But if you allow yourself to become so worked up again, I won't have a choice."

"I'll be ok doc." Dean said as he wiped the tears from his unseeing eyes. "Just please, as soon as you know something about my dad and brother, please let me know."

"I promise." Tony stated as he gave Dean's shoulder a light squeeze. "I know it will be hard, but I want you to try to get some rest. It's the middle of the night right now and I'm sure your family wouldn't want you to drive yourself insane with worry about them." Tony said just before leaving the room.

As he heard the doctor's footsteps, along with someone else's retreating from the room, Dean thought about getting up out of the bed and trying to leave himself, but then he realized there was no way he'd be able to find his way out of the hospital in his condition. "Damn it dad, Sammy, where are you guys?" He asked aloud to the empty room. He really didn't want to be alone right now, not when he was blind and unable to defend himself if something happened. He lowly drifted off to an uneasy sleep as his mind began to wonder.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Carding his fingers through Sam's hair as he slept, John wondered how his oldest son was doing. He hated leaving him hurt and alone, but he knew Dean would never have forgiven him if something happened to Sam. For just a minute, he hoped that Dean was still unconscious and unaware of the fact that he and Sammy wasn't by his side. He knew it was selfish, but he also knew Dean would check himself out of the hospital AMA if he thought Sam was in any kind of danger. "Please, just watch over him until we can get there Mary." He whispered to the love of his life as he glanced skyward. His attention was soon drawn back to his youngest however as Sam whimpered and began to tremble lightly, calling out for his brother.

"Shhh, everything's alright tiger." John soothed, praying that he wasn't lying to the boy. He had no doubt that Sam's mind was being assaulted by nightmares of what had happened and he felt a little guilty knowing that it partly his fault that his boys were now hurting. _"Why can't anything ever go right for us?" _He wondered as he gazed out to see the rain was beginning to taper off, which was definitely a good thing since it would be daylight soon and they could start their trek back to the ranger's cabin. From there, they could give him and Sam a ride to where the Impala was parked and they could finally make their way to Dean.

Figuring he could use a few hours of sleep himself before they had to make the hike, John gently lifted Sam's head off of his legs and then lay down by his youngest before pulling him close where Sam's head could rest in the crook of his shoulder. "We're going to get through this and everything will be just fine." He voiced even though Sam was asleep and couldn't hear him. He had no way of knowing that quite a few miles away, his oldest was being assaulted by nightmares of his own of never being able to see again.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bridge Over Troubled Waters Ch. 10**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_Figuring he could use a few hours of sleep himself before they had to make the hike, John gently lifted Sam's head off of his legs and then lay down by his youngest before pulling him close where Sam's head could rest in the crook of his shoulder. "We're going to get through this and everything will be just fine." He voiced even though Sam was asleep and couldn't hear him. He had no way of knowing that quite a few miles away, his oldest was being assaulted by nightmares of his own of never being able to see again._

As Dean tossed and turned in his bed, vivid nightmares began to assault his mind of Sam being lost out in the woods. He could hear his baby brother calling out for him, but he was unable to find him due to the darkness that shrouded his life now. "Sammy, where are you?" He yelled out in panic as he spun around in circles. He could hear werewolves growling and knew that his brother could be attacked at any moment. "Damn it Sammy, answer me!" Stumbling through the bushes with his hands out in front of him moving wildly back and forth, he set off in search of his missing baby brother. Tripping over a low vine, he fell to the ground just as a loud, piercing scream broke the silence of the night.

"Nooo, Sammy." Dean screamed out as he sat up in bed, his eyes searching but seeing nothing. He could feel the sweat pouring off of him as he remembered the details of the nightmare with utter clarity. He started to throw his legs off of the bed when he heard footsteps running towards his room. "Sir, are you okay?" He heard someone, whom he assumed to be a nurse, inquire as he felt their presence nearing his bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a nightmare is all." Dean answered a little shakily as he lay back down. He really wanted whoever it was to go away and leave him alone.

"Would you like me to ask the doctor for something to help you sleep?" The woman inquired as he felt her squeeze his hand in a comforting gesture.

"No, M'okay" Dean replied with a fake yawn as he closed his eyes hoping she would take the hint and go away.

"Okay, well I'm going to take your pulse and temperature and then I'll leave you alone to get some sleep." The nurse informed him just before he felt her hands encircle is wrist. A few moments later, he felt the tympanic thermometer placed in his ear and waited for it to be removed. "Your temperature is back up to normal." The nurse informed him with what sounded like a cheery voice before she once again squeezed his hand and left the room.

"Finally." He whispered as he lay there for a few more moments to make sure she wasn't coming back. Once he felt it was safe, he threw back the blanket and swung his legs off the bed, thankful that the catheter had been removed earlier in the evening. Removing the IV from his hand, he placed his hands out in front of him and began moving them back and forth to feel for any obstacles in his way. He needed to get the hell out of there so he could find Sammy, his baby brother needed him and damned if he was going to let blindness keep him from getting to him. Finding what felt like a wall, he moved his hands along it until he came to an object that protruded out away from it. Moving around what he assumed was the dresser, he kept up his forward progress. Nothing was going to get in his way of finding Sammy.

Finally making his way to the door, he listened for the sound of voices to indicate that anyone was near, Hearing some people talking quietly to his right, he eased out of the door and went left. Placing his palm against the wall, he started walking in what he hoped was a normal manner. He knew he was dressed in pajamas and he hoped it would look like he was a patient out for a stroll. Making his way down the hall and around a corner, he bumped into someone. "Oh sorry, didn't see you there." He replied with a sad smirk knowing just how true those words were.

"Just where the hell do you think you are going young man?" Dr. Tony Musgrove questioned his patient, surprised to see him out of his room as he arrived for his morning rounds.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Early the next morning, John woke up to the sun rising over the horizon, the rain having finally stopped. Slipping out from under his sleeping son, he sat up rubbed his hands through his sleep mussed hair. Smelling the aroma of coffee, he scooted out from under the shelter Sam had built to see the two park rangers brewing a pot of the drink he craved first thing in the morning upon awaking. "Morning" He grumbled as he walked over to where the men were now sitting.

"Morning John" Ranger Jim replied as he pour the hunter a cup of coffee and handed it over. "We've been waiting for you to wake up. As soon as you and your son are ready, we'll get started on the hike back to the cabin."

"I'll go wake up Sammy now." John stated as he palmed the warm cup between his cool hands. He wanted to get started on the hike as soon as possible so they could get back to Dean. Placing his half drank cup of coffee on the ground, he kneeled down beside his child and gently shook his shoulder. "Time to wake up kiddo." He said as he watched his youngest begin to stir.

"Dad, wha's wrong?" Sam questioned as he sat up and glanced around dazedly before rubbing the sleep from his eyes with bandaged hands.

"Nothing tiger, what do you say we get the hell out of here and back to your brother?" John queried as he ruffled Sam's hair.

"I'd say yeah, it's about damn time." Sam answered with a smile on his face. He couldn't wait to get back to civilization and his big brother. He needed to see that Dean was alright with his own eyes before he could believe that things were okay once again. Reaching over to retrieve the duffle bag, he was surprised when his dad grasped it first.

"You've carried it long enough with your hands the way they are." John told him as he hoisted the bag over his own shoulder. "It's my turn to carry the burden for a little while." Grabbing his cooling coffee as they left the lean-to, John led Sam over to the where the park rangers had just put out the small campfire. "We're ready to go as soon as you are."

Taking the time to visually inspect the teen before him to ascertain his state of health, Mike smiled at the strength he saw in the kid. The kid had been through a lot in the past twenty four hours and his hands had to have been hurting like a bitch, yet the boy didn't show too many signs of being in discomfort. Convinced that the youngster was physically fit to make the trip, at least for now, the rangers set off at a steady pace back towards their camp with Jim taking the rear position so he could keep an eye on the kid.

As they hiked, Sam couldn't help but think about the day ahead. What would they find when they finally got to the hospital? Would Dean be awake and alert or would he be unconscious and on life support? He unconsciously shivered at the thought of finding Dean hooked up to a ventilator and unable to breathe on his own.

"Sammy, you cold son?" John questioned with concern upon seeing his son shiver out of the corner of his eye. Sam had been awfully quiet since they started the hike back and he hoped his baby boy wasn't getting sick.

"No sir, I'm fine." Sam replied with a sigh. "I was just thinking about Dean and…" He drifted off as he chewed on his bottom lip.

"I know you're worried kiddo and I am too. But I'm sure that he'll be fine and raring to go once we get to him. You know how much Dean hates hospitals, he's probably trying to break out of it right now." John retorted hoping to ease Sam's worries. Wrapping a supportive arm around Sam's shoulders, John could only hope and pray that his words to Sammy were true.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Oh, uh, hey doc, would you believe I was just out for a stroll?" Dean asked immediately recognizing the voice of his doctor. It was just his damn luck to run into the one man who knew he should still be in the hospital bed instead of out roaming the halls.

"Not even for a minute Dean." Tony stated as he whistled for an orderly to bring over a wheel chair. "I don't know what you were planning, but you're going back to your room and I'll put you in restraints if I have to, to keep you there." Tony informed Dean as he helped him sit down in the chair.

"But doc, you don't understand. My little brother is out there somewhere and he needs me." Dean pleaded as he felt the chair begin to move.

"And just how in the hell did you think you would be able to find him without your eyesight?" Tony questioned disbelievingly.

"I don't know alright, I just….damn it, I'm getting out of here." Dean said as he started to raise himself out of the chair.

"Now hold it right there, you're not going anywhere." Dr. Musgrove stated as he placed a firm hand on Dean's shoulders to keep him seated. "I was headed to your room to talk with you anyway when we ran into each other. I got a call from the ranger station saying that they had found your brother and that your family was on the way here now. So just relax would ya."

"Sammy, my brother, is he okay?" Dean questioned as he relaxed back into the chair knowing that his family would soon arrive.

"I wish I could tell you Dean, but all I was told was that your family was on the way here. Why don't we get you settled into your room so that when they do arrive, they'll know exactly where to find you."

"Yeah okay." Dean agreed as he felt the chair moving once again. Moments later, he felt the chair stop and the orderly place a hand on his arm to help him up. Shrugging the man off, he said "I can do it myself." Pushing himself up out of the chair, he reached out and felt for the bed before climbing into it.

Once his patient had made himself comfortable, Tony checked Dean's vital signs to make sure he hadn't caused any more harm to himself in his escape attempt. Once he was sure his patient was okay, he replaced the pulled out IV and then gave Dean's shoulder a comforting squeeze. He could sense that his patient was anxious about his family arriving and figured he was probably worried about how they would take the news about his blindness. "Dean, I know you're worried about how your family will react to your blindness, but I'm sure things will go better than you think." He stated hoping to allay is patient's fears.

"You don't know my family doc. My dad is going to flip out and my brother will blame himself even though it wasn't his fault." Dean iterated as he nervously chewed on his bottom lip. He just hoped the resulting explosion from the revelation wouldn't tear his family apart.

"Sam will blame himself for what Dean?" John questioned after hearing the last of Dean's statement as he and Sam walked through the door.

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bridge Over Troubled Waters Ch. 11**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_"Sam will blame himself for what Dean?" John questioned after hearing the last of Dean's statement as he and Sam walked through the door. _

After finally having hiked out of the woods and back to the Park Rangers cabin, Ranger Steve had offered to give John and Sam a ride to their car so they could get to the hospital as soon as possible to check up on their other family member. He was a father or three sons himself, so he could imagine what John had been going through over the past fifteen or so hours not knowing if his oldest child was still alive or not. Once they had arrived at John's classic 1967 Impala, Steve had given him directions to get to the hospital where Dean had been taken and wished the small family well before watching as they drove off.

As he revved the engine and put the car into gear, John glanced over to see his youngest chewing on his bottom lip in anticipation of what they would find when they got to the hospital. He could see a myriad of emotions on Sammy's face and wondered what the kid was thinking at the moment. "Don't worry son, everything will be alright. I'm sure Dean is sitting in that hospital bed right now giving the doctors hell about leaving."

"Yeah, I guess" Sam replied before turning his head to stare out the side window. He really didn't feel like talking about what waited ahead since his mind was occupied with thoughts of his big brother and whether or not he was okay. That wasn't his only worry however since he was scared Dean would be pissed with him for allowing him to drop into the river. If only he had been a little quicker or a little strong, then things wouldn't have gone so wrong

Sighing, John placed a supportive hand on Sam's shoulder as they made their way down the highway. It was unusual for his baby boy to be so quiet, but he knew that Sam wouldn't feel better about things until they got to the hospital and he actually saw Dean with his own eyes. He hoped with everything inside him that Dean would be awake and patiently waiting for them to get there.

Finally arriving at the hospital approximately forty five minutes later, John pulled the Impala into the first available parking spot and he and Sammy quickly exited the car and started walking towards the hospital entrance. He could feel the nervousness radiating off of Sammy as he kept his eyes focused ahead. Walking through the sliding doors, he strode over to nurses desk and waited for her to get off the phone.

"Hello, my name is Maggie, how can I help you?" The desk nurse asked as she looked up to see a rugged looking man who looked to be in his mid thirties or so and extremely tired.

"Hi my name is John and this is my son Sam." John said as he placed a hand on Sammy's shoulder. "I'm hoping you can tell me where my other son Dean is. He was brought in yesterday by ambulance suffering from a near drowning."

"Oh yes, I remember the case." Maggie replied as she typed some information into the computer. Scanning the screen for just a few moments, she looked up with a smile and said, "Your son Dean is in the Step Down Unit for trauma patient care in room five."

"Oh God." Sammy whispered as his face turned pale and his breathing began to quicken. His fears were coming true about Dean being hurt pretty bad, otherwise he would have been put into a regular room.

Seeing the stricken look on the young teen's face, Maggie quickly stood up and walked around the desk and placed a hand on Sam's elbow and led him over towards a chair where he could sit down. Fearing the onset of a panic attack, she kneeled and placed a comforting hand on Sam's knee. "Sam, I need you to breathe deeply for me." She said as she noticed the tears glistening in the young man's eyes.

Sitting in the chair, Sam glanced up at his dad as he began to take some deep breaths. He knew he had to calm himself if he was going to be allowed to see his big brother.

"That's good Sam, just keep taking slow and easy breaths. I'm sorry that I scared you with my words. I should have assured you and your father that Dean is awake now and that he is being well taken care of." Maggie stated hoping to ease the boy's fears.

"Whew" John breathed in relief as he run his fingers through his hair as he squeezed Sam's shoulder with his other hand. "Can you point us in the right direction?"

"Just take those elevator's over there up to floor four and then turn to your right as you exit. From there just follow the signs until you get to the Step Down Unit." Maggie answered as she saw the color returning to the young man's face that was sitting before her. Upon noticing that his hands were swathed in bandages, she asked, "Would like me to get a doctor to take a look at these hands before you go?"

"N-no, please." Sam pleaded as he looked up at his dad once again. "I just want to go see Dean."

"If it's alright, I would like a doctor to take a look at his hands later. We just really need to see my oldest child right now." John informed the nurse since he himself really needed to see Dean before he could finally relax.

"That's fine, just let one of the doctors in the Step Down Unit know about his hands. I'm sure they would be willing to take care of them for you." Maggie replied as she stood up and walked back to her desk.

Helping Sam to his feet, John and Sam walked over to the elevators and pushed the button for floor number four. It took only a few moments for the elevator to stop and they exited it to the right and then started following the signs. As they arrived near the room, John could hear his oldest talking to whom he assumed to be a doctor. Catching the last of the conversation as he and Sam walked through the door, John asked, "Sam will blame himself for what Dean?"

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Startled at hearing the sound of his dad's voice, Dean's head immediately whipped around. "Dad, Sammy, I didn't see you guys standing there." Dean said as he looked in the general direction of where his family was. He knew Sam was there too because, not only could he sense him, but he could hear the hitched breaths that so obviously belonged to his younger brother.

"Dean" Sammy stated with a shaky breath as he rushed over to his brother's side and sat on the edge of the bed his brother was in and wrapped Dean in a semi-hug.

"Whoa, M'okay kiddo." Dean said as he felt a little taken aback at first by the sudden presence of Sammy so closely to him. He quickly covered his surprise by pulling Sam's head to his chest and carding his fingers through his baby brother's hair and telling him that everything was going to be okay.

Smiling at the two of his sons, John walked over to introduce himself to the doctor who was now standing at the foot of Dean's bed allowing the brothers a chance to reconnect with each other. "Hello, I'm John, Dean's father." John said as he reached out to shake the man's hand. "And that's Sammy, Dean's little brother." He said as he nodded over towards the bed and the two boys occupying it.

"Nice to meet you John, My name is Tony Musgrove. I've been your son's attending physician since they brought him in." Tony stated as he pumped the man's hand.

"So how's my son doing really?" John inquired as he looked over to see Dean looking his way, but just over his shoulder instead of at his face after hearing the question.

"Dad, I said M'okay." Dean answered before his doctor could say anything hoping to hold off the explosive moment that he knew would be coming.

"If that's true Dean, why did you say you were worried that Sammy would blame himself?" John asked sensing there was more to Dean's condition than he was alluding to.

"Dad, I was just worried that Sammy would blame himself for me being in the hospital. You know how tender hearted he is about things." Dean answered feeling Sam tense in his hold.

"Dean, I…" Sam started to stay as he pushed himself up.

"Un huh, don't you say it Sammy. Don't you dare say you're sorry for something that wasn't your fault." Dean voiced wishing he could see his brother's eyes. "Now tell me, are you okay? I heard you scream just before I went underwater."

"Yeah, other than this." Sam stated as he held his hands up since it was more than obvious they were bandaged.

Noticing that Dean's eyes weren't focused on Sammy's hands as they would have normally been, John sucked in a quick breath. "Doc, is something wrong with my son's eyes?" John questioned as he turned an anxious gaze towards the man dreading what he might hear.

"Yes, I'm afraid there is." Tony answered truthfully even though it was obvious Dean wanted him to keep quiet from his tense posture. "I'm afraid that right now Dean is blind."

"Son of a bitch." John gasped as he felt his legs go weak, while at the same time hearing a sob from his youngest.

"Dean took a blow to the occipital lobe and the swelling is affecting his sight. We won't know if the blindness is permanent until the swelling abates and we are able to run more tests." Tony explained feeling sorry for the small family. "I wish I could tell you that everything will be okay, but we won't know until more tests are done. I can see that you need some time alone together so I'll be back in a little while to check on Dean." Tony stated as he left the room quietly.

"Damn it, how the hell could this have happened?" John seethed aloud, wanting to punch the wall with his fist.

"Because of your stupid training, that's how." Sam answered unable to hold the anger from his voice about what happened.

"Well if you hadn't been so damn weak and slow, then Dean would have never ended up in that frigging river and lost his sight." John immediately retorted viciously without thinking. Seeing the shock and hurt on his youngest son's face, John immediately regretted the words that flew from his mouth. "Sammy…"

Looking at his father with tears streaming down his face, Sam said, "I hate you." before jumping up and running from the room.

"Damn it Dad, how could you have said that to him?" Dean intoned as he pushed himself up in the bed anxiously and felt a tight feeling in his chest which caused him to start coughing and gasping for breath.

**TBC **


	12. Chapter 12

**Bridge Over Troubled Waters Ch. 12**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_"Damn it Dad, how could you have said that to him?" Dean intoned as he pushed himself up in the bed anxiously and felt a tight feeling in his chest which caused him to start coughing and gasping for breath. _

Fearing for his oldest son's health, John immediately punched the nurse call button on the bed as he tried to get his oldest son to calm down. "Dean, take it easy, just relax" John intoned as he started patting Dean lightly on the back trying to help him catch his breath.

"How the hell can I calm down when you just drove Sammy away with your words?" Dean questioned in between bouts of coughing which was making his face turn a crimson red. "How could you blame him for something you damn well KNOW wasn't his fault?"

"Dean, I didn't mean…." John started to say but was cut off immediately by his first born son.

"That's not gonna cut it this time Dad, you've messed up big time." Dean gasped out just before a horrendous bout of coughing bent him over double. His eyes grew huge as he tried to draw in air to his struggling lungs but found himself unable to do so with the panic building within him.

"Damn it Dean, breathe" John begged just as a nurse came running into the room and immediately noticed the dire situation that her patient was in. Grasping the oxygen mask at the head of Dean's bed, she turned on the valve and expeditiously placed it over his mouth and nose.

"Just what the hell is going on in here?" She queried angrily after she gazed at the heart monitor to see that her patient's heart rate and blood pressure had risen to a high level.

"His brother and I, we uh kind of, well, shit!" John cursed unable to get out a coherent thought with everything that had happened in the last five minutes.

"Listen sir, I don't care if you are Dean's father, whatever just happened in here has put too much of a stress on his already fragile lungs. Either you get it together and stop the nonsense or I will have you barred from Dean's room until further notice. Do you understand me?" The matronly nurse informed John just before turning her attention to the young man on the bed. "Dean, I need you to calm down and try to take deep breaths for me or I'm going to have to ask the doctor to sedate you." She said in a comforting tone as she held the oxygen mask to Dean's face with one hand as she palmed his cheek with the other.

"Sammy?" Dean whispered with tear glazed eyes as he tried to follow the nurses instructions. No way was he going to let them sedate him while his baby brother was out there somewhere alone and hurting.

Glancing up at John, the nurse gave him a questioning gaze as to who Dean was inquiring about.

"Sammy is his little brother. We sort of had a fight and I said something I shouldn't have and Sam ran off." John answered admitting to what had happened previously with an extremely guilty look on his face.

Shaking her head in exasperation, the nurse said, "Look Mr. Wilson, I know you didn't mean to upset Dean so much, but you have to be careful. Your son is in no condition to be dealing with such things. If you feel the need to argue, then please do it elsewhere and not in front of my patient."

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again." John stated as he glanced over towards Dean to see him finally breathing easier. Placing a hand on Dean's shoulder, he said, "Try to get some rest. I'm going to go find your brother and make things right."

"Just find him please," Dean pleaded as his eyelids became heavy, the exertion of not being able to breathe leaving him exhausted.

"I'll stay with him until the doctor comes." The nurse informed John with a slight smile just before he walked out the door. She didn't want to leave him alone fearing that Dean could be in the beginning stages of what they refer to as secondary drowning.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Exiting Dean's room with tears streaming down his face, Sam took off at a quick pace not caring where he was going. He just knew he had to get away from his dad. No matter how fast he walked though, he couldn't get his dad's words out of his head._ "Well if you hadn't been so damn weak and slow, then Dean would have never ended up in that frigging river and lost his sight." _The more they repeated in his head, the more he started believing the words were right. "I'm sorry Dean, it's all my fault." He quietly voiced as he reached a hand up to swipe the tears out of his eyes that were blurring his vision. Rounding the corridor, he bumped into a janitor who was pushing a large broom down the hall.

"Hey kid, are you alright?" The janitor questioned seeing Sam's eyes which were swollen and red from the tears that were silently running down his cheeks.

"M'fine" Sam automatically replied even though the words were obviously a lie. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you." He apologized before walking around the man and continuing on his way.

Watching the youngster stroll away, the man couldn't help but feel sorry for him wondering if he had just lost a loved one or something. He wanted to follow him and make sure he really was alright, but knew he would be stepping out of bounds and he couldn't afford to lose his job. Watching the boy disappear from view as he entered the stairwell, the janitor sadly shook his head before getting back to work.

Making his way down the stairs that suddenly loomed in front of him, Sam found himself standing in front of the hospital chapel. Slowly walking through the door, he noticed that the chapel was empty and continued to walk inside. Sitting down in one of the pews located in the back, he clasped his hands together as he hung his head and sat quietly for a little while thinking about all the events that had led up to this time. Finally pulling himself together, he whispered, "I'm so sorry, I never meant for Dean to get hurt." As his fingers played with the frayed hole in his jeans.

Keeping his head bowed, he went on to say, "If you're going to punish somebody, punish me. I'm the weak one, not Dean. He doesn't deserve to go through life blind because I was too damn sorry to keep him from being hurt. Don't you see, my dad was right, this was all my fault"

Unbeknownst to Sam, his dad had just walked into the chapel after having talked to a desk nurse who had witnessed his youngest entering the small place where families congregated during stressful times. Glancing around the small holy room as he entered, John felt a little out of place having blamed God at one time for allowing demons to kill his precious wife. Spotting his youngest, he reverently listened to what he was saying and the words nearly broke his heart. He needed to set things straight before he watched Sammy shatter before his very eyes. "You're wrong Sammy, it's not your fault. What happened was a terrible accident that none of us could have foreseen." John tranquilly stated as he sat down on the church bench beside his youngest son and placed a hand on his shoulder to feel his youngest shuddering.

"Sam, I should never have said what I did to you son. I said words in anger that I never meant and I will forever be sorry for that son. I'm so sorry that I hurt you kiddo and I hope that you can forgive me for what I said someday " John voiced wondering if Sam would believe him. Sitting quietly by Sam's

side, he was disappointed when all he felt was Sam shrug his shoulders in return. He knew Sam was having trouble believing what he had said. "Sammy, I know that your mad at me right now and I totally understand why, but we have got to stand together for Dean's sake. We can't let what happened hurt your brother's recovery."

Turning fearful eyes towards his dad, Sam shakily asked, "Wh-what happened to Dean?"

"He had an episode after you ran from the room kiddo." John answered honestly as he squeezed Sam's shoulder.

Feeling more guilt upon his shoulders, Sam sagged into the seat as he dropped his head to his chest and groaned, "So I've hurt him again, why can't I ever do anything right?"

"_Crap!" _John thought vehemently wishing now he had never opened his mouth. Once again he had inadvertently hurt Sammy's feelings without thinking. He should have known Sam would blame himself after what he had said to him earlier. "Sammy, you've got to quit blaming yourself for things that you can't control." John said as he placed his hand on the nape of Sam's neck and pulled him towards his chest.

Allowing himself to accept comfort for only a moment, Sam quickly pushed himself away from the comforting embrace with a wince at the pain in his hands before taking a calming breath. "I need to see Dean." He said before getting up and walking out the door and back towards his brother's room.

Standing up with a sigh, John followed his youngest out of the chapel. He couldn't blame Sam for the way he was acting, knowing how much his child had been hurt by the words he so callously spouted off to him in anger. He just hoped his youngest would be able to put those feelings aside for his brother's sake so that Dean could focus on getting well instead of worrying about Sam.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Finally making their way back to Dean's room, both Sam and John entered to find Dr. Musgrove standing over Dean as he held the chest piece of his stethoscope to Dean's chest. Standing quietly, they watched the doctor as he moved it about and didn't like the pensive look that was on the doctor's face. Noticing that he was finally finished with his exam as he pulled the stethoscope from his ears and placed the instrument around his neck, Sammy asked, "Doc, what's wr-wrong with my brother?"

Looking up, Tony felt bad for the frightened teen who stood before him. It was obvious the kid loved his brother just by the devastated look he had as he glanced at Dean to see him struggling for air, even with the oxygen mask that covered his mouth and nose. Walking over to where Dean's small family stood, he ushered them into the chairs at the side of the room. "I'm afraid Dean is beginning to show signs of secondary drowning." Tony said as he kneeled down in front on them.

"What's that mean?" Sam questioned as tears began to roll down his face once again as he looked over at his big brother who was now sleeping, or maybe he was unconscious, on the bed.

"Basically it means that Dean is suffering the effects of drowning, but on dry land this time." Tony tried to explain in layman's terms. "When Dean nearly drowned, he inhaled water and even though he was able to expel it, it had already started to cause damage. We believe that Dean is now suffering from a pulmonary edema which is affecting the gas exchange within his lungs, If this continues, Dean could suffer respiratory failure and there is a very real possibility that we could lose him."

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bridge Over Troubled Waters Ch. 13**

**Author's Note:** As I have stated before,** I have no medical knowledge** so I might have taken a few liberties with treatment and all.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_"Basically, secondary drowning means that Dean is suffering the effects of drowning, but on dry land this time." Tony tried to explain in layman's terms. "When Dean nearly drowned, he inhaled water and even though he was able to expel it, it had already started to cause damage. We believe that Dean is now suffering from a pulmonary edema which is affecting the gas exchange within his lungs, If this continues, Dean could suffer respiratory failure and there is a very real possibility that we could lose him."_

"Noooo, no, no, no, no." Sam gasped as his knees buckled and he started collapsing towards the floor. There was no way that his brother could be drowning again and possibly even dying from it when he was in a hospital and receiving medical care.

Seeing his youngest suddenly collapsing in front of him, John went into motion quickly and reached out to grasp him under the arms before he could hit the floor. Leading Sam over towards one of the chairs in the corner of the room, he helped his baby boy to sit down before kneeling in front of him with a worried expression on his face. He knew if he didn't calm his youngest down, that he would have a panic attack. "Sammy, you've got to calm down. Breathe with me kiddo." He said as he gently took one of Sam's bandaged hands and placed it over his chest, deliberately taking long, slow breaths as the doctor watched with obvious concern.

Watching the two intently, Dr. Tony Musgrove stood ready to intervene if Sam was unable to calm himself on his own. The teen was obviously exhausted and overwhelmed with learning just how serious his brother's condition was. Taking notice of the bandaged hands, he wondered if they had been properly treated yet or only treated at the scene. He knew the Park Rangers would have done everything within their means to care for the wounds, but he also knew how susceptible open wounds could be to serious infections. "Excuse me, I don't mean to interfere, but I'd like to take a look at Sam's hands if that's okay." Tony stated to John who glanced up upon hearing the words.

Not giving his father a chance to answer, Sam mumbled, "M'fine, Dean's the one you should be taking care of, not me." He looked at his father with pleading eyes hoping that John would agree with him.

Remembering the way Sam had winced in pain while in the chapel, John knew it would be best to go ahead and make sure his hands got treated so they would have one less thing to worry about even if Sammy didn't want it. The only problem would be getting a stubborn Sam to accept being treatment.

"I'm sorry son, but I think the doctor is right. We need to go ahead and let him take a look at your hands just in case. Besides, Dean would so kick my ass if I let anything happen to you while he is unable to watch over you himself." John said, playing a little dirty knowing that Sam would agree since he had brought Dean's name into the situation.

"Kay Dad." Sam replied with a resigned sigh as he used his jacket sleeve to wipes his eyes. Glaring at the doctor, he said, "So what do you want me to do?"

"Just sit right there and allow me to do all the work." Tony answered as he started unbuttoning Sam's jacket to remove it from his shoulders to have easier access at his hands, while also making sure he was able to see his arms. Once he slipped the jacket off, he tenderly took Sam's right hand in his own and started unwinding the gauze bandage from around the hand. Once he had the bandages approximately half way removed, be became concerned at the sight he saw. _"Damn, please tell me this isn't what I think it is." _He thought to himself upon seeing the red lines snaking up Sam's wrist. If his suspicions were right, the man standing before him now would have both sons in life threatening danger instead of just one.

Unwrapping the other hand, he couldn't help but notice the red streaks poking out from under the bandages the further he went with it too. There was no doubt in his mind now. Somehow a bacteria had entered the wounds in his hands, most likely from when he was missing, and the kid was now suffering from a type of blood poisoning known as bacteremia. He would have to do some tests to confirm his suspicions, but he was ninety nine percent sure his diagnosis was correct. Glancing up towards John with a solemn look, he said, "Mr. Wilson, we need to talk."

John's heart plummeted upon seeing the look the doctor was giving him. He wondered just what the man could have seen in such a cursory exam that had him so upset. Scanning Sam's hands for himself, he saw the red lines that were evident on his hands, but it was nothing to worry too much about right?"

"Sure doc." John replied as he placed a hand on Sam's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. "Sammy, you stay here and watch over your brother while the doc and I talk outside." John watched as Sam stood up and walked over to Dean's bedside before following the doctor out the door. Once they were outside the room, he took a deep breath and stoically asked, "What is it you need to talk to me about?"

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Standing at Dean's bedside, Sam once again felt guilt overtake him as he watched Dean struggling for every breath he took even with the nasal cannula that was giving him oxygen. If he had been strong enough and quick enough, then Dean wouldn't be in that bed fighting for his very life right now.

"I'm sorry Dean. It's my fault you're laying here in this bed and I'll never forgive myself for what I've done to you. If only I had been the son Dad has always wanted me to be, then you wouldn't be here in the hospital now. You wouldn't be fighting for your life or facing the possibility of being blind for the rest of your life." Sam intoned with a broken heart. Needing absolution for what he had done, he begged, "Please don't hate me Dean, I couldn't take it if you hate me." Sam sobbed as he bent his head down on the bed beside his brother's arm. A short moment later, he was surprised to feel a hand lightly carding through his hair. Turning his face towards his brother's direction, he opened his eyes to see Dean looking at him with glazed eyes.

"S'not…….fa'lt….S'mmy." Dean gasped out as he continued stroking Sam's hair. "I….could ne'er….hate you…..kiddo"

"I love you Dean." Sam stated unabashedly as he lay his head on his brothers chest and freely wept. He didn't care if Dean picked at him later about initiating such a huge chick flick moment. He needed to let his brother know how much he meant to him.

"L've you too…S'mmy." Dean responded as he moved his hand to Sam's cheek and thumbed away the tears that were falling. He didn't need his sight to know that they were there. Exhausted beyond belief, he really wanted to go to sleep, but his brother's need for comfort overrode the exhaustion he was feeling at the moment. He could sleep later.

"Where's da'ad?" Dean questioned wondering why his dad hadn't said anything yet.

"He's talking to the doc out in the hallway." Sam answered with a sniffle knowing that Dean couldn't see that he wasn't in the room.

"Why, wh's wr'ng?"

"Sam shrugged his shoulders, but then said, "I don't know, they didn't tell me anything." remembering that his brother couldn't see the shrugging motion.

Hearing the door open, Dean wondered who was entering the room. He hoped it would be their dad with some information on what the doctor had been talking to him about.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"I'm going to be straight forward with you John. I think we might have a problem as far as your second son is concerned also." Tony answered not pulling any punches. "I can't be one hundred percent sure without running some blood tests, but I think Sam has bacteremia."

"Bacteremia? What the hell is that?" John asked not sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"In layman's terms, it mean's there is a presence of bacteria in the blood. Normally the blood is a sterile environment, but when your son injured his hands, the sterile environment was compromised and bacteria was allowed to enter through the injury sight causing an infection in Sam's blood." Tony informed the hunter.

"So you give him an antibiotic shot to fight the infection and then things get better." John stated, irritated that the doctor was making such a big deal out of the injury.

"I wish it were that simple John. With bacteremia, there is a multitude of consequences that could happen. The immune response to the bacteria could lead to endocarditis, meningitis, or in the worst case, it could cause sepsis or septic shock which has a high mortality rate."

"Son of a bitch, what else can go wrong?" John questioned as he hung his head and leaned back against the wall for support now that his own legs felt weak. It wasn't bad enough that Dean was already fighting for every breath, but now Sammy could be critically ill too. Pulling himself together, he turned weary eyes on Tony. "So what happens now, how do you test for this bacteremia?"

"I'm going to have a lab technician come up and draw some blood so that we can do a blood culture on Sam's blood. If there is indeed bacteria present, it will show up during the incubation period."

"And if Sammy does have it, then what?" John voiced a little shakily.

"Then we start treating it aggressively to keep it from turning into sepsis." Tony answered. "I want to admit your youngest son to the ICU and get him started on a round of IV antibiotics as soon as possible. If it is bacteremia, the sooner we start the treatment, the better."

"Shit doc, do you know how hard it is going to be getting him away from Dean. Those boys live and breathe for each other. If they're separated now…" John trailed off hating to even think about the consequences.

"No problem John, we'll just put both the boys in the same room. The papers have already been signed to have Dean moved to the Intensive Care Unit anyway to make sure he is monitored closely for more signs of secondary drowning. This way, you'll be able to sit with both of your boys and won't be torn as to which one needs you most."

"Thanks Doc." John said as he reached out to shake the man's hand. Placing a calloused hand on his forehead, he sighed knowing he was going to have to go back in the room and inform Sammy about what the doctor had said. Pushing open the door, he felt his heart drop as he saw his youngest crying while the older one tried to comfort him. He knew things were about to get so much worse when he talked to his boys about the serious infection their youngest member could have.

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

Bridge Over Troubled Waters Ch. 14

Author's Note: **As I have stated before, I have no medical knowledge **so I might have taken a few liberties with treatment and all.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_Pushing open the door, John felt his heart drop as he saw his youngest crying while the older one tried to comfort him. He knew things were about to get so much worse when he talked to his boys about the serious infection their youngest member could have._

Clearing his throat to alert the boys that he had re-entered the room, John walked over towards the bed as he watched Sammy quickly pull himself together to try and hide the fact that he had been crying. Acting as though he hadn't seen anything, John reached out and ruffled Sam's hair before placing his hand on Dean's shoulder and giving it a slight squeeze. "How you doing Ace?" he asked as he felt his oldest tense slightly under his hand.

"M'okay I gu…guess. Wh't did the…the doc wa…want to talk to you ab..t?" Dean asked a little breathlessly as he turned his eyes in the general direction of his father. He could sense that his dad was uptight about something and he needed to know what it was.

"We can talk about that later Dean." John said as he reached up and placed a comforting hand on Dean's hair hoping his oldest would just let it drop.

"No Da'ad, we'll ta…talk about it n-now" Dean stated knowing instinctively that his dad was trying to hide something just from the timbre of his voice.

"Dean, I think we should just wait for the doctor." John intoned knowing that Dean wasn't supposed to get upset with the medical problems he was already facing.

Placing his hands on the bed to try and push himself up, Dean felt firm hands rest against his shoulders and hold him in place. "Dad, pl…please, I know some…something is wr…ong?" He pleaded as he took in a stuttering breath.

"Damn it Dean." John grumbled as he ran a hand through his slightly graying hair. He knew without a doubt that his oldest wouldn't leave it be until he knew what the doctor had said. "The doc is uh, he's a little worried about the injuries to Sammy's hands that's all."

"What about the injuries to my hands?" Sammy questioned as he turned with bloodshot eyes to look at his father after pulling himself together.

"The doc's worried you could have a serious infection and he wants to admit you." John answered as he watched Sam's face pale at the words. He didn't have time to comfort his youngest however since Dean's blood pressure and pulse rate suddenly shot upon hearing the words and his oldest started gasping for breath as the machine he was hooked to starting clamoring an alarm.

"Shit" John yelled as he quickly pushed the call button on the side of the bed. He tried to keep Dean from hurting himself as his back arched up off the bed in his need to draw in life sustaining oxygen. "You've got to calm down kiddo." He voiced anxiously wondering where in the hell the doctors were. He didn't have long to wonder however as he heard the door pushed open quickly and heard footsteps approaching.

"What the hell happened?" Dr. Tony Musgrove queried as he pushed John aside and started calling out orders for medication to lower Dean's blood pressure and a sedative to help calm him down. He quickly injected the medicine's into Dean's I.V. as he watched the nurse place an oxygen mask over Dean's nose and mouth after removing the nasal cannula. Turning to face John, he once again questioned the hunter as to what had happened to put Dean into such a state.

"He wanted to know what we were talking about in the hallway and he wouldn't let it drop." John answered a little defensively as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I guess he could sense the tension when I walked in or something and I had to tell him what we discussed."

"You should have talked to me first, now Dean's state of health is even more fragile than it already was." Tony chided as he watched his patient finally calming down and slipping into a drug induced sleep. Reaching out to take Dean's pulse, he finally took notice of Sam who was sitting in the chair and trembling, looking as though he was in a state of shock.

"Sam, are you alright?" He questioned as he kneeled in front of the teen and placed his fingers on the carotid artery in Sam's neck to take his pulse also. He couldn't help but notice how clammy his skin felt and that his pulse was more rapid than it should be.

"Huh?" Sam asked with a dazed expression on his face as he glanced at the doctor, not comprehending what the man had said to him in his worry for Dean causing Tony to fear that he could slip into a state of shock.

"I asked if you were alright." Tony replied as he watched the phlebotomist walk into the room carrying the equipment to draw the blood samples that he had requested followed by two orderlies who were moving another bed into the ICU room.

"Sam, I need you to lay down on the bed over there so we can draw some blood for testing." Tony informed the young hunter soothingly as he grasped one of Sam's arms while John grasped the other to help the kid stand up. Together, they walked him over to the bed where John helped his youngest to lay down.

Sam barely felt the needle as it slid into his skin since his attention was focused on Dean who was now more pale than ever. He could see the way the oxygen masked fogged up with every breath and was grateful that Dean was no longer struggling to breathe. Feeling the pinch of another needle, he glanced down with a perplexed look to see an I.V. port being placed into his hand also.

"It's to help fight the infection, Tiger." John told his youngest upon seeing the questioning look on Sam's face. Carding his fingers through Sam's hair, he watched as his eyelids became heavy and his baby boy drifted off into sleep.

Watching as his newest patient succumbed to the calming ministrations of his father, Tony quietly said, "A nurse will be in soon to start Sam on a broad spectrum of antibiotics and help him out of his clothing and into hospital scrubs." before following the phlebotomist out of the room to give the small family some private time together.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

As John sat watching his two children sleep a few hours later, he was astonished at how things had went to hell so quickly for his small family. How could a weekend of training turn into a fight for life with one, or even possibly both of his sons? It was supposed to make them sharper, not put them both in the damn hospital. And Dean, what the hell would he do if his oldest was permanently blind? Shaking the negative thought from his mind, he took a deep breath and considered calling Bobby. He and the boys would need a place to stay until Dean got his sight back, but then he didn't want to hear Bobby giving him an earful about how stupid he had been to tie Dean to that tree over the river as an incentive to get Sammy to train harder.

Scrubbing a calloused hand across his bearded chin, he stood up and walked over to the bed where his oldest was firmly entrenched in a drug induced sleep. Even with the oxygen mask over his nose and mouth, it was obvious that his oldest was still struggling to breathe as his lips were cyanotic and his fingernails had a slight blue tinge to them. Looking more closely, John could see a pink frothy substance leaking out the side of Dean's mouth. "Son of a bitch." He gasped as he pushed the nurse call button once more. Seconds later, he was happy to see Dr. Musgrove enter the room.

"John, what is it?" Tony questioned as he saw the anxious parent standing over his oldest child with a deeply concerned look on his face.

"Something's wrong with Dean." John gasped as he stood aside to allow Tony access to his eldest son.

A quick observation was all Tony needed to see that Dean was indeed suffering from pulmonary edema. "Damn it, this is what I was afraid of." Tony muttered as he pulled the oxygen mask away from Dean's face and cleaned away the blood laced saliva from his patient's mouth. The alveolar tissue in Dean's lungs was filling with fluid and could bring on ARDS, or Acute Respiratory Distress syndrome. If he didn't get it under control and soon, Dean would suffer multiple organ failure and die.

Knowing that the first step to keep ARDS from happening was to maintain adequate oxygenation for his patient, Tony immediately called for a CPAP machine to be brought to Dean's room which would give Dean high rates of continuous positive airway pressure. He didn't want to do an invasive intubation knowing that Dean's lungs were already in severe distress and intubation could cause more damage that the kid just couldn't afford right now.

"Doc, what is it, what's wrong with my boy?" John asked as they waited for the CPAP machine to be brought into the room.

"The pulmonary edema in Dean's lungs is getting worse and the impaired gas exchange is starting to cause respiratory failure because his arterial oxygen and carbon dioxide levels aren't being maintained. I'm hoping the CPAP machine will help regulate those levels until your son's lung can handle the work for themselves again." Tony answered in terms that John could understand.

"And if it doesn't work?"

"Then Dean will definitely slip into acute respiratory distress which is often fatal in most cases." Seeing the stricken look on John's face, he went on to say, "I promise you John, we'll do everything we can to keep that from happening, but you need to prepare yourself for the fact that Dean could lose this battle." Tony stated as he placed a steadying hand on John's shoulder.

"You don't know my son doc. Dean's a fighter, both boys are. They'll both come through this, you wait and see." John stated as he grasped Dean's hand a gave it a squeeze. He refused to believe that he would lose either of his boys to some damn illness.

"I'm sure they are John, and they will need that fighting spirit to bring them through this." Tony answered as he hooked Dean up to the CPAP machine which had been brought in by a nurse. He placed the mask over Dean's face and sealed it before setting the rate of air pressure. Once he was finished, he did a quick examination of both boys before giving John a comforting squeeze on the shoulder and leaving the room once more. As he walked over to the nurses desk, he couldn't help but feel sorry for John who was all alone and facing the prospect of possibly losing both of his children to something he had no control over.

**TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Bridge Over Troubled Waters Ch. 15**_

_**Author's Note: **__As I have stated before, __**I have no medical knowledge **__so I might have taken a few liberties with treatment and all._

_**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**_

_**Previously: **__"The boys will need that fighting spirit to bring them through this." Tony answered as he hooked Dean up to the CPAP machine which had been brought in by a nurse. He placed the mask over Dean's face and sealed it before setting the rate of air pressure. Once he was finished, he did a quick examination of both boys before giving John a comforting squeeze on the shoulder and leaving the room once more. As he walked over to the nurses desk, he couldn't help but feel sorry for John who was all alone and facing the prospect of possibly losing both of his children to something he had no control over._

As he sat between the beds watching his two sons, John felt as if the weight of the world was settling on his shoulders. The last time he could remember feeling so lost was when Mary was taken from him and he was forced into facing life as a single father. He had almost given in then, turned to the bottle to ease the pain. If it hadn't been for his boys and their needing him, he would have drowned in his sorrows. _"What have I done to deserve this" _he thought as he rubbed a calloused hand across his face. God, he wanted a drink to soothe his nerves, but then he would be letting his boys down, and they deserved better than that.

Glancing over towards Dean, he sighed as he watched him still struggling for breath. Dean's condition was extremely critical according to the doctor and he could go either way. "You've got to fight son." He whispered as he reached out and placed his palm on Dean's cheek. "If I lose you, I'll lose Sammy too. Please Dean…" He pleaded as a single tear escaped his eye, rolled down his cheek, and landed on Dean's arm.

Using his thumb to wipe the wetness away, John hung his head in guilt. "This is all my fault. I should have never made you boys go out into the wilderness for training. If I had been your father instead of a drill sergeant, then you and Sammy wouldn't be lying here now in the ICU fighting for your lives and I wouldn't blame you for hating me for what I've done to you boys.'

"Do…Don't hate you Da'ad." Sammy whispered as he opened his eyes and glanced over towards his distraught father after having heard the words he said.

Swiping a hand across his face to hide the tears that were glistening in his eyes, John cleared his throat and then walked over to Sammy. "How you feeling kiddo?"

"M'okay." Sam answered even though he felt like crap. Winchesters were supposed to suck it up and not admit it when they were hurting or sick. Seeing the guilt reflecting in his dad's eyes, he said, "It's not your fault Dad, you were just trying to make us stronger, if I had been…"

"No Sammy, don't you say it, not again. You aren't responsible for what happened. I was an ass when I blamed you Tiger, and I swear I didn't mean what I said." John replied, hating the fact that Sammy was still blaming himself for Dean's injuries.

"I'll m-make a deal with y-you." Sammy stated getting a little breathless. "I'll stop blaming myself if you st-stop doing the same."

"Deal" John replied as he placed a hand on Sam's forehead to wipe the sweat soaked bangs from his eyes. Seeing Sammy shiver, he pulled the blanket further up over him, his cheeks pink with fever from the infection he was fighting. Grabbing the small washcloth from beside the bed, he dipped it in the container of water and wrung the excess water out before wiping down his youngest son's face. Hearing the door open, John looked up to see Dr. Tony Musgrove entering the room.

"Sam, it's good to see you awake, how are you feeling?" Tony asked as he walked over to see the fever flushed cheeks that adorned his patient's face. "And don't give me any of that I'm okay crap either."

Mouth dropping open, Sam looked at the doctor with an incredulous look on his face at the doctor being so straight forward with his words. "I've been better I guess." Sam answered honestly as he winced at the pain he was feeling all over, damn he hated fevers.

"Yeah I can see that." Tony stated as he reached out to clasp his young patient on the knee. "If my intuition is right, I bet you are aching all over right about now aren't you?"

"Yes Sir." Sam answered as he chewed on his bottom lip at the look his father gave him.

"Sammy, why didn't you tell me?" John asked feeling more guilt for not seeing that his son was in pain

"You already have enough to worry about Dad without me adding to it." Sam answered as he tried to push himself up a little on the bed.

"Here, let me help you." Tony said as he adjusted the position of the bed and then placed another pillow under Sammy's head and upper back for support while John informed his youngest that worrying was part of his job as a father.

Thanks doc." Sam said as he heaved in a sigh. "How's my brother doing?"

"That's one of the reasons I'm here, to check on Dean's breathing." Tony answered as he walked over towards the medicine chest and unlocked it. "But first, I'm going to give you something for pain and inflammation."

"M'okay, I don't need anything." Sam tried to convince his doctor as he watched him warily. He found himself ignored however as Tony injected something into his I.V. port.

"You should feel less pain in about five minutes." Tony informed Sam with a smile before walking over to check on Dean. Assessing his patient's vitals and then taking a close look at Dean's fingernails, Tony became concerned that Dean hadn't made as much progress as he had hoped for. The cyanosis should have been pretty well gone by now, but Dean still had a slight blue tinge to his lips and fingernails. Taking a deep breath, he looked at his young patient and determined that if he didn't do something soon, Dean was going to suffocate from the fluid build up in his alveoli, or worse yet, he would go into multi-organ failure from ARDS.

Turning to face Dean's family, Tony wished he could give them better news. "I'm sorry to say that Dean's not making the progress I had hoped for." He informed the two as he watched tears start flowing down Sam's cheeks upon hearing the words. "I had hoped we would see some marked improvement by now, but that obviously isn't the case. With your permission John, I'd like to do a thoracentesis on Dean."

"Wh-what in the hell is that?" John questioned never having heard the word before.

"It's an invasive procedure where we stick a long needle into Dean's back to get to his lungs and draw off the fluid." Tony answered. "If we don't do this, Dean is going to progress into Acute Respiratory Distress Syndrome and then we're going to have to intubate him. If that happens, chances are Dean's body won't be able to handle the added trauma to his lungs and…" Tony trailed off knowing John understood the consequences just from the look on the hunter's face.

"Taking a deep breath and letting it out, John shakily said, "Do you what you have to save my son's life."

Calling the nurse's desk and requesting the necessary equipment, Tony turned to the anguished father. "John, I could use your help with this procedure. Usually we'll have the patient sit up and lean against the table to get into position for the thoracentesis. But since Dean is unconscious at this point, I think it would be better if you support his upper body while I do the procedure. Even though Dean is unconscious, I think he'll be aware of what is going on and he'll feel more safe if he can sense you near him."

"Yeah, okay." John answered before carding his fingers through Sammy's hair to try and calm him. "It's going to be okay Sammy." He told his youngest praying that he was telling him a lie. Soaking the washcloth in the cool water once more, he wrung at the excess and placed it on Sam's forehead, lingering for just a moment, before walking over to Dean's bed to do as asked.

"Okay John, I need you to sit on Dean's bed, ease him up and let him lay against your chest." Tony informed the father as he placed his hands under Dean's arms to aid in the lifting. Once they had Dean in position, Tony had John wrap an arm around Dean's lower back, and one around his shoulders and neck to keep him still. Seeing the nurse walk in with the material's he requested, he took them in hand and prepared to start the procedure.

Taking the needle for the thoracentesis from it's sterile wrapping after applying a local anesthetic to the area where he would be working, Tony explained, "I'm getting ready to insert the needle into the intercostal space between Dean's sixth and seventh ribs so I need you to hold him very still. Once that is done, I will carefully push it into the thorax and start removing the fluid there." Waiting for John to tell him he was ready, he watched the man nod the go ahead and he inserted the needle in Dean's back. Carefully, he pushed it into the thorax and into the plueral space and then pulled back on the plunger to start the removal. Within moments, he watched as fluid started filling the small bag that was attached to the hollow needle.

Hearing a sharp intake of breath coming from the other side of the room, Tony looked over to see Sam nervously start chewing on fingernails that were already too short. "It's okay Sam, this is what I had hoped would happen." The doctor voiced with a smile. "The fluid you see going into the bag is going to make it a whole lot easier for Dean to breathe."

John smiled at his youngest hoping it would relax him since he wasn't able to go over and do it himself. Knowing that Sam could have used support, he cursed himself for not having called Bobby. Sure, the man would give him hell for what happened and not calling earlier, but he would have been there for them, he would have made sure Sammy was comforted while the procedure was going on. _"Suck it up Winchester and make the call." _John thought to himself knowing that there could be more moments when both boys needed him at the same time.

Once the mini operation was finished, Tony withdrew the needle from Dean's back and cleaned the area with a antiseptic swab before placing a bandage over it. Helping John to lay Dean back down gently, he quickly assessed his patient to make sure the thoracentesis hadn't put too much stress on his over taxed body. After taking Dean's pulse and charting his blood pressure, he said, "Now we wait to see if Dean show's some improvement over the next few hours."

"And that's something none of us have ever been good at." John retorted as he ran his fingers through Dean's hair.

"When it comes to family, I don't think anybody is." Tony replied before replacing Dean's chart at the foot of his bed. Checking on Sammy to make sure his fever wasn't too high, Tony wrote down some instructions for him to receive a fever reducer and excused himself to do his rounds.

"Da'ad, is Dean gonna be okay?" Sammy questioned with a yawn, his eyes glassy as he watched his father stroking Dean's hair.

"I sure hope so Sammy, John stated with a tight smile as he turned to look at his youngest. Seeing the glassy look in his eyes, he pulled up a chair beside Sammy's bed and began running his fingers through Sam's hair knowing how the comforting motion could always soothe him into sleep. Watching as Sam finally gave in and his eyelids closed, John kept up the motion a few more minutes before walking outside of the room and down the hallway, he had a phone call to make.

**TBC **


	16. Chapter 16

**Bridge Over Troubled Waters Ch. 16**

**Warning: **Some cursing ahead, especially from an irate Bobby!

**Author's Note: **SORRY FOR THE WAIT on this one.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_Seeing the glassy look in his youngest son's eyes, John pulled up a chair beside Sammy's bed and began running his fingers through Sam's hair knowing how the comforting motion could always soothe him into sleep. Watching as Sam finally gave in and his eyelids closed, John kept up the motion a few more minutes before walking outside of the room and down the hallway, he had a phone call to make._

Pulling his cell phone out of his pocket, John found a quiet spot where he could place the call to the hunter who had been his mentor while he learned to hunt. He wasn't looking forward to telling him everything that had happened knowing the man was going to be seriously pissed with him for his method of training the boys this time. Hell, he was beyond angry at himself for hanging Dean from that tree by his wrists, but at the time, he thought it had been a good idea to encourage Sammy to try harder. Scanning the list of names programmed into his phone, he stopped as Bobby's name became highlighted in the dial. Pausing for just a moment, he whispered "Suck it up Winchester." as he pushed the button that would connect him to one Bobby Singer.

Listening as the telephone rang about five times, he was about to cut the call when he heard a familiar voice come through the line. _"Singer here, what can I do for ya?"_

"Hey Bobby, it's John" The eldest Winchester said a little hesitantly hating the way his voice cracked upon saying the words.

"_John, is something wrong, where's Dean and Sammy?" _He heard Bobby inquire as he rubbed a hand across the beard that was now becoming longer than he really liked.

"They're uh, they're in the hospital." John answered as he chewed on his bottom lip. He knew he was being curt with his answers, but he just couldn't seem to help himself.

"What do you mean they're in the hospital?" Bobby questioned with anger beginning to surface in his voice. From the way John was talking, he knew the man had something to do with those boys being hurt, and he damn well wanted to know what it was. Sure, the boys weren't his, but by golly he had helped raise them for a few years of their lives so that meant he had a right at ask.

"There was an ac--accident." John answered, wincing from the tone in the other hunter's voice as he scuffled his foot across the floor.

"What the hell did you do ya Idjit?" Bobby inquired as he gripped the receiver tightly in his hand before following up with, "Ya know what, don't answer that. Just tell me where they hell you are." Bobby stated wanting to see John face to face when he got the explanation for what happened to put both of the boys in the hospital.

Relaying the information, John told Bobby the name of the hospital and it's exact coordinates. He knew that as soon as he hung up the phone, Bobby would be out the door and on his way to the hospital. He would soon have to face the wrath of the man who thought of his boys as his own. Massaging the stiff muscles in his neck, he knew he needed to get back to his boys just in case one or the other woke up.

Entering the boys room, John glanced over towards Sammy's bed to see if his youngest had woken up again yet. Noticing the peaceful look on his face as he slept, John was grateful that the pain medication he had been given earlier had finally went into effect. "Sleep well tiger." He said as he gripped Sammy's foot lightly for just a second before making his way over to Dean's bed.

Pulling up the chair closer to Dean's bed, he sighed as he watched his oldest. He couldn't stand the way that Dean looked so frail and helpless with the CPAP mask covering the lower half of his face. Dean was always his strong one, his soldier, the son who was always able to suck it up and hide the pain. "Come on Dean, I know you can beat this." John pleaded, tears filming his brown orbs as he reached out and took Dean's lax hand in his, being careful not to disturb the I.V. port. Hanging his head, he didn't see the fluttering of Dean's eyes as his son started nearing consciousness once again.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Clawing his way towards consciousness, Dean became aware of something irritating covering his nose and mouth. He didn't like the feeling of the way it seemed to pressure him to breathe more deeply than he wanted to. Not only that, but it was causing his nose to drip leaving him with a tickling sensation above his upper lip. His thoughts were soon drawn away from the uncomfortable feeling however upon hearing the sound of his dad's voice. He was astounded to note that it actually had a pleading tone to it, almost like he was scared of something. _"Gotta find out what's wrong." _He thought to himself with a groan as he struggled to open his eyes.

Not sure if he actually heard a sound or if his mind was playing tricks on him, John raised his head to see that Dean was indeed plodding his way towards consciousness. He was relieved to see Dean's eyes fluttering and waited with baited breath to see if those eyes would soon open. "Dean, can you hear me?" He questioned as he placed a hand on Dean's head to offer what little comfort he could. "Dean, if you can hear me, I want you to squeeze my hand son" He was overjoyed when after a few seconds, he felt a light pressure on his fingers.

Finally gaining consciousness moments later after what seemed like a hard battle, Dean began to panic as he felt something sealed tight on his face with straps running up over his head and ariound the sides of his face. Reaching towards the offending object, he felt his hands grasped and began to flail about, not knowing who was restraining him. "Nooo." He shouted as he tried to pull away from the firm hold.

"Dean, it's me, you've got to calm down before you hurt yourself son." John intoned with a firm voice knowing he needed to break through the panic taking hold in Dean's mind.

"Da'ad" Dean gasped with tears silently rolling down his cheeks.

"Yeah, it's me Ace, just relax." John answered as he felt the slight tremors coursing through his oldest child's body.

"Wha's going on?" Dean questioned, unsure of what had happened and why he felt so bad.

"You were having trouble breathing Dean. The doctor had to put you on a CPAP machine to help with your oxygen intake. You weren't taking in enough air on your own." John informed his oldest as he soothing rubbed a hand up and down Dean's arm, happy to see the way Dean was starting to relax under his soothing touch.

Wishing he could see, Dean asked, "Wh-Where's Sammy?" After realizing that he hadn't heard a peep from his baby brother since waking. If there was one thing he was sure of, it was that Sammy would have been right there at his side if he was physically able to do so.

"He's exhausted Dean, he's in his bed sleeping." John replied hoping Dean would take it that and not prod for more information.

"Wh-what aren't you telling me dad? And don't say it's nothing." Dean asked anxiously, his voice sounding muffled from the mask covering his face. It didn't take a genius to realize his dad was hiding something from him and he wanted to know what it was.

"Dean, it's okay really. Sammy was just experiencing some pain with his hands and the doctor gave him something to help him sleep."

"And?" Dean encouraged knowing there was more.

"And, he's got a fever. They gave him some fever reducer to try and bring it down some. That's it, I swear it kiddo." John added with a deep sigh wondering how in the hell Dean was able to read him like a book without even being able to see.

"Dad?"

"Yeah Dean?"

"Will you get that doctor in here and tell him to get this damn thing off of me?" Dean asked a little breathlessly as he lifted his hand towards the mask. It was beginning to irritate the hell out of him with they way it was causing his nasal passages to experience a burning sensation.

"Sorry Sport, but you're going to have to keep that thing on until your oxygen stats go up." John stated in no uncertain terms as he lowered Dean's hand once again, determined not to fail his son this time.

"Come on Dad, the damn thing is drivin…" Dean faded off as he once again drifted off to sleep, unable to retain wakefulness.

John smiled at the way Dean dropped off in mid-sentence since it reminded him of times when Dean was younger and determined to stay awake as long as his daddy. He couldn't count how many times he had carried a four year old Dean to bed as the late night show went off. He was drawn out of his musings as he heard a knock upon the door and watched a nurse step inside.

"Excuse me sir, but there is a Bobby Singer who is asking to see you in the ICU waiting room if you have the time." Nurse Ali informed John as she walked into the room carrying a bowl with some items in it. "I need to give the boys their sponge bath anyway, so you don't have to worry, they won't be alone."

"Yeah, okay, thanks." John replied as he ran a hand through his hair knowing he was probably about to get his ass behind handed to him on a silver platter. Visually checking his boys over once more, he took a deep breath to calm himself and then walked out the door.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Pacing the floor in the waiting room, Bobby wondered just what in the hell could have happened to cause both of John's boys to end up in the ICU. Sure, he knew there was always a chance of getting hurt, even on the simplest hunts. But the elder Winchesters had always been careful when it came to the youngest in their small group, especially Dean. There was no way Dean would have allowed Sammy to get hurt if he had anything to say or do about it.

Glancing at his watch, he wondered what was taking so long, He had been waiting for nearly ten minutes now and he wondered if the nurses had forgotten to inform John of his arrival. He was about to pick up the small phone and make his request again, when he saw John walking towards him. He couldn't help but notice how tired and haggard the man looked. He was in dire need of a shave, and it looked like he hadn't slept in days.

Walking over to meet the hunter halfway, he shook John's outstretched hand. "How are the boys doing?" Bobby inquired as took in the dark circles under John's eyes and they way his posture seemed to slump upon hearing the question.

"About as well as can be expected I guess given the circumstances." John answered as he reached a hand back to massage the tight muscles in his neck once again.

"John, just what in the hell happened to put both the boys in the ICU?" Bobby inquired, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Something told him that he wasn't going to like the answer.


	17. Chapter 17

**Bridge Over Troubled Waters Ch. 17**

**Warning: **Some cursing ahead, especially from an irate Bobby!

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_"John, just what in the hell happened to put both the boys in the ICU?" Bobby inquired, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Something told him that he wasn't going to like the answer._

It was a training accident Bobby." John answered without elaborating hoping that the gruff hunter would accept it at that and leave things alone, but knowing that he most likely wouldn't. He really didn't want to get into things with Bobby when the boys were both still so sick. He just wanted to get back in the room to them, to see that they were still breathing, to be close to them just in case he was needed or if anything went wrong.

"What are you hiding Winchester, just what the hell did you put those boys through that ended up putting their lives in jeopardy?" Bobby queried with barely suppressed anger. He could tell by the look on John's face that he was withholding something big and he was determined to find out exactly what it was.

"Bobby, you've got to understand that the boys were getting sloppy lately, playing practical jokes on each other and not paying attention to things and putting themselves in danger because of it. They needed to get their act together before got themselves killed on the next hunt because a supernatural creature got the drop on them."

"Damn it John, you didn't answer my question. I know damn well you are hiding something so you best fess up now while you still can." Bobby informed the man as he clenched his fists in anger, ready to strike out at something, or more specifically, someone.

Hanging his head, John sighed deeply as he tried to pull his thoughts together so he could explain what happened. He knew Bobby wouldn't leave him alone until he told him everything and hedging around with the man was just keeping him away from his boys even longer. "Like I said, it was a training accident. Me and the boys had gone into the mountains near Rogue River where we could do some training without anybody hearing us or sticking their noses into our business. It all started out pretty innocent, just some endurance training to build their strength, especially Sammy's since Dean had been allowing him to slack off during their sparring lately." John stated as he massaged the kinks that were rapidly building in his neck.

"And?" Bobby questioned knowing there had to be a whole lot more to what John was saying.

"Well, it just so happens when we finally got to our camping site, Dean ended up spraining his ankle by slipping in the damn river when he and Sam went to catch our dinner. Needless to say, his training was over for a few days so I decided that Sammy needed to work on strength training. I had him doing sit ups, crunches, and push ups, but he wasn't putting everything he had into it, he was slacking off once again so I had to find something to encourage him to try a little harder." John replied as he carded his fingers through his hair knowing that his next words were going to piss Bobby off in a major way.

"Tell me it wasn't something you did that put their lives at risk." Bobby pleaded, hoping that it wasn't John who knowingly put his sons lives in danger.

"Damn it Bobby, I never meant for anything bad to happen. I thought if I challenged Sammy by using Dean, that Sammy would put forth his best effort. I never dreamt that hanging Dean from that tree by his arms over the river would get him, hell, the both of them seriously hurt." John retorted with a little anger of his own.

"You did what?" Bobby exploded restraining himself from putting his hands around John's neck and throttling the life out of him for doing something so idiotic.

"Bobby, I truly thought Sammy could handle the challenge, that he would be able to do the twenty sit ups and pull ups before the rope that I had cut completely unraveled and dropped Dean into the river." John explained trying to reason with Bobby, to make him understand he never meant for the boys to get hurt.

Grabbing John by the collar of his jacket, Bobby forcefully pushed him into the wall. "You stupid, stupid, son of a bitch. How could you do something so utterly foolish knowing that you had no control over the situation of what could likely happen. Did you ever stop to think what could possibly go wrong or what it would do to Sammy if he wasn't able to do what you expected?" Bobby questioned furiously, his face twitching from the way he was clenching his jaws in anger.

"Bobby I just didn't think…"

"You're damn right you didn't think and now your boys are the ones paying the price." Bobby touted as he released John from his hold and started pacing in agitation before getting in the eldest Winchester's face once again. "How could you be so frigging stupid ya idjit?"

"Bobby, don't you think I've been asking myself that very same question a hundred times over since the accident. I know I'm the reason my boys are both in that hospital room with serious injuries." John voiced unable to look the hunter in the eyes, the guilt once again overwhelming him.

Reeling in his anger, Bobby pulled his sweat stained ball cap from his head and tugged his fingers through his hair before replacing it once again. "So what exactly happened to put the boys in the hospital?"

Feeling a headache building from stress, John massaged his aching forehead with the tips of his fingers before answering. "When Dean went into the water, he hit his head on a rock and went under. I dove in after him and pulled him up out of the water. I had to do mouth to mouth to get him to breathing again as the rapids swept us down the river. Luckily some park rangers happened to be out on the river and they pulled us out. They were able to do CPR and get Dean resuscitated."

"What about Sammy, you didn't say what happened to him?"

"That's because I didn't get back to Sammy until much later. After the ambulance took Dean to the hospital, the rangers and I went searching for Sam. We found him quite a few hours later in a raging thunderstorm. Luckily Sam was able to build a shelter to protect himself until we got there even though his hands were badly injured. Turns out that when he tried to keep Dean from going into the water, he got severe rope burns on his hands. He had to take care of them himself until we were able to finally locate him." John stated in answer to the question.

"So just how badly are the boys hurt?" Bobby asked knowing it couldn't be good with both of the boys in the Intensive Care Unit.

Feeling a lump building in his throat, John coughed slightly before answering. "Dean is suffering from secondary drowning right now since he inhaled water into his lungs and the doctors are having a hard time getting it under control. He, uh, he is also bl-blind right now from the blow he took to the head." He heard Bobby mutter a few choice words under his breath before going on. "As for Sammy, the doctor said he developed bacteremia from the dirt causing an infection in his hands. He's been running a pretty high fever and the doc said there could be some serious complications if they don't get the infection under control pretty soon."

"John, what else aren't you telling me?" Bobby asked knowing that something else was bothering John by the way he was acting.

"Bobby, I blamed Sammy for Dean's blindness. I lost my temper with the kid when he brought up the training. I actually told him if he had been stronger, then Dean wouldn't be laying in that hospital bed, possibly dying." John said as tears began to silently trail down his cheeks.

"Damn it John, when will you ever learn to think before opening that mouth of yours and using caustic words with your youngest. One of these days you're going to drive that boy away and you won't have anybody to blame but yourself." Bobby said before placing a sympathetic hand on John's shoulder at seeing the tears coursing down the man's cheeks.

"I've tried to make things up to Sammy. We actually sat down and talked for a little while and I told him I was sorry, that I spoke out of anger and didn't mean the words I said. I know I still have a lot to make up to him, but first they've got to get well." John said just before he saw the door open to his boys room and Nurse Ali walk out.

"How are they doing?" John questioned the nurse anxiously as he rubbed a hand across his bearded chin.

"They're both still sleeping." Ali answered with a smile as she carried the equipment she had used to give the boys a sponge bath from the room. "Doctor Musgrove will be making his rounds soon and I'm sure he'll be able to tell you more."

"Thanks Ali, for taking such good care of my sons." John said with a tired smile of his own before walking back into the boys room with Bobby following him inside.

Bobby's face paled upon entering the room to see both boys looking so ill. His heart nearly broke at seeing Dean with the CPAP machine attached to his face knowing that meant Dean wasn't able to take in enough oxygen on his own. Watching Dean sleep, he wondered if the kid even knew about the blindness yet. He couldn't even begin to imagine how it would affect Dean's life since the kid was always busy doing something. He prayed that blindness was only temporary knowing that they would lose the boy they all knew and loved should the blindness be permanent.

Turning his attention to Sammy, he saw the sheen of perspiration that adorned his face indicating that fever was still present. Glancing down to his hands, he saw them swaddled in sterile bandages and wondered just how bad the rope burns were. One thing was for sure, the kid wouldn't be able to do anything on his own until his hands were healed, at least enough for some of the bandaging to come off.

Bobby, we're going to need a place to stay for the boys to recuperate after we get out of here. I was hoping…" John trailed off not entirely sure Bobby would be agreeable to the idea since the last time they had seen each other that words were spoken in anger.

Knowing that he had threatened to shoot John if he had ever seen him again, Bobby could understand John's hesitation in asking for the favor. "Sure John, you and the boys can stay with me. Dean is going to need a place he feels secure while he deals with not being able to see anyway. I just hope you're ready to handle the ramifications of everything that happened. You know Sam is going to have a time getting over the guilt issues he's bound to have from the incident."

"Yeah, I know, thanks Bobby." John stated just as he heard a whimper coming from his youngest son's bed.

**TBC **


	18. Chapter 18

Bridge Over Troubled Waters Ch. 18

**Warning: **Some cursing ahead.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_"Yeah, I know, thanks Bobby." John stated just as he heard a whimper coming from his youngest son's bed._

Striding over to this youngest, John saw beads of sweat beading on his forehead as his youngest tossed and turned, obviously caught in the grips of a nightmare. "Sammy? Sammy, I need you to wake up for me son." John said as he brushed the sweat soaked bangs back from his baby boy's forehead.

"_Please don't ha-hate me da'ad, I nev'r meant for Dean to get hurt." _Sam moaned as his wounded hands tried to clench the sheets beneath his hot body. _"S'all my fa-fault, sh-shouldn't have been soooo weak." _Sam cried as tears slipped from beneath his closed eyes.

"Sammy, I could never hate you kiddo, come on now, open your eyes for me." John pleaded as he saw an angered look cross Bobby's face once again. He knew the hunter was upset with him for having actually blamed Sam earlier for what had happened and he wouldn't be surprised if Bobby read him the riot act once again with Sammy having nightmares now.

"_Sorryyyy Dad, you're right…Dean's bl-bl- blind cause of me." _Sammy mumbled as he continued to toss his head feverishly about. _"D-Don't wanna leave, please don't make me gooooo,"_

John didn't have a chance to react to Sammy's statement as he was grasped by the lapels of his jacket and was thrown back against the wall once again. "Damn it John, if you threatened to make that kid leave his brother after everything else that's happened, I swear I'm going to put my fist down your throat." Bobby seethed as he glared at the man he had mentored in his early hunting days.

"Of course I didn't Bobby, I'm not that much of a bastard." John informed the gruff hunter as he placed his hands around Bobby's wrist to loosen their grip.

"Well you obviously haven't relieved the kid's fears of being pushed away or he wouldn't be caught up in a damn nightmare right now. I'm warning you John, you better fix this thing between you and Sammy." Bobby retorted as he poked his finger hard into John's chest to emphasize his point. He didn't care if he wasn't legally related to the boys. He was there as they grew up and that gave him familial rights whether John liked it or not. His attention was soon drawn away from John however as they both heard a sucked in breath and then a gut wrenching "Nooooo"

"Sammy, Sammy calm down tiger." John said as he rushed over to his youngest son's bed and started carding his fingers through Sam's sweat soaked hair.

"Dad please, please don't ma-make me go." Sam pleaded as he looked towards Bobby with fretful eyes. "Please, I'll do any-anything."

"Sammy, of course I won't make you go son, but you've got to calm down, you're goin to have a panic attack if you don't." John informed his son as he saw his heart rate increasing on the heart monitor he was attached to. Sam had been prone to panic attacks growing up and still had them every so often.

"But Bobby…" Sam stated as he looked at the older hunter once again.

"Damn, that's what you were dreaming about isn't it, that I asked Bobby to come get you and take you away?" John questioned as he palmed Sam's cheek trying to calm his son. Sam didn't have to answer since he could already see the answer in his son's eyes. "I give you my word Sammy, you are staying right here with me and your brother. We'll get through this as a family, no matter what."

"Kay." Sam responded, not sure whether to believe his dad or not. The nightmare had been so real and he knew on some level that his dad was probably still upset with him. Glancing over towards his brother's bed, he was surprised to see Dean's head turned towards him, his eyes open and moving about as if searching for something.

"S'mmy, Sammy, you okay?" Dean questioned anxiously after having been awakened by the sounds of distress coming from his little brother, his voice sounding muffled from the CPAP mask which still covered the lower half of his face.

"Dean, you're a-awake." Sam gasped as he struggled to push himself up from the bed, his arms too weak to effectively support him.

"Of course, I'm awake princess, why else would my eyes be open?" Dean questioned hoping that it was putting a smile on his baby brother's face. It really pissed him off that he couldn't see Sam to gauge how he was really feeling. When Sam didn't reply with an automatic comeback, Dean knew that something was wrong. "Sammy?" He queried as his anxiety level grew.

"Dean, M'sorry, I shoulda…"

"Awww Sammy." Dean immediately replied knowing exactly where the conversation was heading. "There's nothing to be sorry for kiddo. The accident wasn't your fault, it was just that…an accident." Dean stated with conviction hoping and praying that the kid was listening to him.

"But Dean…"

"No buts about it Sammy, accidents happen. We deal with them and then we move on tiger, you know that, so quit being a little bitch and stop blaming yourself before I have to get out of this bed and kick your scrawny ass."

"You can't even see my ass right now." Sam voiced in jest before throwing his gauze covered hands over his mouth, appalled that he had just said the words that escaped his mouth. He wasn't surprised when he looked over to see that his dad had tensed also and waited for the explosion that was sure to come. Biting on his bottom lip, he wanted to crawl in a hole and die, that was until he heard laughter coming from his big brother's bed.

"I hate to break it kiddo, but I've seen enough of your ass to last me a life." Dean laughed upon hearing the hitched breath that Sam had emitted realizing what he had said. He wasn't about to let Sammy slip back into a funk now that he had him talking.

"Shut up Dean." Sam retorted as his cheeks burned with embarrassment.

"What, all I meant was that I had changed your diaper so many times when you were little, that I never wanted to see your ass again." Dean said innocently as he reached up to grab at the mask that was making him feel awkward.

"Dean, leave it alone, it's there to help you." John stated as he walked over to Dean's bed and pulled Dean's hand away from the mask. He could tell how much Dean had improved with getting more oxygen into his overtaxed lungs.

"Aw Dad, it's driving me crazy." Dean grumbled with a huff.

"Well then. Let's see if we can do something about it." Dr. Tony Musgrove announced as he walked into the room in time to hear Dean's complaint. He knew most CPAP patients complained of problems with the flow of forced air causing burning sensations in their nasal passages as well as rhinitis and nasal congestion. Walking over to stand beside Dean's bed, Tony checked the readout from the pulse oximeter that was attached to Dean's finger to see a saturation level of ninety two percent.

"What's the verdict Doc?" John questioned as he watched Tony writing down the information on Dean's chart.

"Well, I'd rather see a reading of ninety five percent saturation, but it's close enough at ninety two that I think we can remove the CPAP mask on one condition." Tony answered.

"Yeah, and what's that" Dean queried, He would be willing to do anything if it meant he could get the damn mask off.

"I want you to use a nasal cannula for the next forty-eight hours or at least until your saturation levels stabilize." Tony informed Dean.

"It's a deal." Dean quickly agreed. He sighed in contentment as he felt the straps being loosened around his head so that the mask could be removed. He wouldn't want to admit it, but it had started making him feel a little claustrophobic. Once the mask was removed, he greedily gulped in the fresh air.

Placing the cannula under Dean's nose, Tony set the oxygen level and then secured the tubing around the hunter's ears. "Dean, I'm going to check your eyes now." Tony informed his patient before placing his fingers on Dean's eyelid to gently lift it so that he could shine the penlight into his eyes. He thought he saw just the tiniest bit of reaction, but couldn't really be sure. "Dean, can you see anything, anything at all?" Questioned Tony as he shined the light into the other eye.

"For just a second there, I thought I saw a shimmer of light, but nothing now." Dean answered despondently wondering if he would ever see again.

"Don't give up hope Dean. I've seen head injuries where people were blinded and it took months to get their vision back. The occipital lobe is a delicate area of your brain and it could take several weeks for the swelling to go down enough to take the pressure off of your optical nerve." Tony informed Dean wanting to keep the young man as optimistic as possible.

"Yeah, whatever you say Doc." Dean retorted. Not really wanting to hear another spiel about just giving it a little time and keeping his chin up, Dean decided to deflect the attention off of himself. "So how's my little brother doing?"

"I was just going to check on him now." Tony answered as he replaced Dean's chart at the foot of his bed before walking over to assess the youngest Winchester. He could see the teen still had a fever by the sheen of perspiration that covered his face. Pulling a tympanic thermometer out of his jacket pocket, he placed the end into Sam's ear and waited for the required beep to see a fever of 101 degrees.

"Your fever is coming down Sam, that's good news. It means your body is starting to win the fight against the bacteremia infection." He said with a smile as he then pulled up a chair beside the bed and sat down. Grasping Sam's right hand, he began to unwind the gauze that covered it and then did the same with the left. Looking at the tender skin of both hands, he was happy to see that the red lines indicating blood poisoning were receding. "Your hands are starting to heal nicely. With a little luck, you should be able to use them in a couple of weeks." Tony informed Sam before walking over to the medicinal cabinet to get some new gauze and antibiotic ointment to redress his hands.

"So Doc, any idea of how long the boys are going to be in here?" John questioned, a little worried about being caught for insurance fraud. They were chancing things by staying this long, but he couldn't take of chance of sneaking his boys out if there was a chance that things could still turn critical on them.

"I wish I could say John. Both boys are making progress, but we don't want to risk any setbacks by releasing them too early." Tony replied as he clasped the man on the shoulder. "We'll do another CT scan on Dean tomorrow to determine if the swelling has gone down any. Maybe I'll be able to give you a more definitive answer then."

"Thanks Doc." John said as he scrubbed a hand across his face. He would wait to see how things were with the CT scan before deciding whether or not to sign his boys out AMA. He knew that once they got to Bobby's, he could have Jefferson take care of them.

**TBC**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bridge Over Troubled Waters Ch. 19**

**Disclaimer: See chapter one**.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_"Thanks Doc." John said as he scrubbed a hand across his face. He would wait to see how things were with the CT scan before deciding whether or not to sign his boys out AMA. He knew that once they got to Bobby's, he could have Jefferson take care of them._

Later the following afternoon as he sat in the boys room, John was getting antsy in his need to leave. He heard some talk about another patient who had just been charged with insurance fraud and he knew he couldn't risk having the boys stay in the hospital much longer. The last thing they needed was for him to be locked up and his boys scorned by the staff that was at this point taking wonderful care of them. Drumming his fingers on the window seal while his boys slept, John glanced up as he heard the door open to see the doctor walking in with a medical folder held in his hands.

Hey doc, is that the results of Dean's CT scan?" John questioned as he stood up and met Dr. Tony Musgrove halfway across the room.

"Yes they are. After looking at the scans and conferring with Dr. Brandon, I'm happy to say that the swelling is starting to go down in the occipital lobe region of Dean's brain. With time, Dean should get his sight back, though it could take a few weeks and I can't promise it won't be without some vision problems. He'll have to have his vision checked regularly now or risk complications.

John breathed out a huge sigh of relief upon hearing the news. "That's wonderful doc, thanks. Dean will be happy to hear the news." John stated as he reached out and grasped the man's hand giving it a firm shake. Knowing that he had to get things in gear to get his boys released, he said, "Uh, doc, me and the boys have been talking. Sam and Dean are both anxious to get out of here. They're tied of just lying around in the bed all the time and…"

"John, you do realize that your boys aren't completely healed yet and that one or both could suffer a setback if they leave the hospital too soon don't you?" Tony queried with an astonished look upon his face. He couldn't believe that John had even considered the possibility of the boys being released yet. Dean couldn't see and Sam wouldn't even be able to take care of the most basic needs such as using the bathroom or bathing himself until his hands had healed some more.

"I understand what you're saying doc, but their uncle has a friend who is a doctor also. He'll be able to supply around the clock medical care for Dean and Sam if it is needed." John informed the doctor just as Bobby walked back in the room carrying two cups of coffee. "Don't get me wrong Doc, I'm grateful for everything you've done for my boys and I could never repay you enough, but I would appreciate it if you would get me the papers I need to sign to have them released."

"This will be against my better judgment John, so if you're going to sign them out it will have to be AMA so the hospital will be free of any liability charges should anything happen to the boys after you've left." Tony stated with a sigh.

"So be it." John said much to the detriment of the doctor who stood before him.

"I really wish you'd rethink what you're doing, but I'll go get the papers. I'll also write up a few prescriptions that the boys will need to keep them comfortable until you can get them to where you're going." Dr. Musgrove stated before leaving the room to get the forms.

After watching the doctor leave, Bobby turned to face the eldest Winchester. "John, are you sure you want to do this? You could be taking a big chance with the boys health."

"Don't you think I know that Bobby. I wish they could stay here until they were completely well, but we've taken a big chance letting them stay this long. The hospital is sure to find out soon that we've committed insurance fraud." John vocalized trying to explain his reasoning. "Besides, Sammy's fever has just about abated, it's only low grade now and the doc also said the swelling in Dean's brain is going down. They should be fine until we can get them back to your place where Jefferson can take care of them."

"Well, if you're determined to do this, I guess I better give Jefferson a call and give him a heads up. You gonna need my help with getting the boys ready to go?" Bobby asked.

"No, we'll be fine." John answered knowing that neither son would be too happy with an audience while they were getting dressed. As Bobby left the room to place his phone call, John started the task of waking his boys. Knowing that Sam would need help getting dressed whether he liked it or not, John decided to wake Dean first. Walking over to his oldest child's bed, he gently shook him by the shoulder. "Dean, time to wake up son." He said as he watched Dean open his eyes.

"Dad what's wrong?" Dean questioned, slightly disoriented at he pushed himself up on the bed. "Time to go Ace. We can't risk staying any longer." John explained as he handed Dean a pair of jeans. "Slip these on while I go wake your brother." Taking just a moment to make sure Dean did as instructed, John turned his attention to Sammy.

"Sam, come on Tiger, it's time to wake up." John stated as he gently shook Sam's shoulder also.

"Leave me alone." Sam mumbled in his sleep as he rolled over on his side and snuggled under the blanket a little more.

"Sorry kiddo, but it's time to go." John said as he patted Sam's cheek with his calloused hand until his youngest opened his expressive eyes. He watched Sam glance around the room as if in a daze until his eyes landed on his brother.

"Dad, s'everything okay?" Sam questioned as he looked over to see Dean pulling up his jeans around his waist and fastening them.

"Yeah Tiger, but we have to leave now. We've over stayed our welcome." John explained as he helped Sam to sit up. "Let's get you dressed Sport."

"Da'ad, I can do it myself." Sam stated, mortified that his dad was in the process of slipping his jean's over his feet.

"Don't think so Sammy, not with those hands of yours." John retorted as he pulled the jeans up to his youngest child's knees and then helped Sam to stand before pulling them over his son's derriere, making sure that he also zipped and snapped them. Seeing that his son's cheeks were flush with embarrassment, he said, "Nothing to be embarrassed about kiddo, who do you think dressed you until Dean took over the task as you got a little older?"

By the time that Bobby returned, John had both boys dressed and was in the process of putting on Sam's shoes. "Is everything set?" He questioned Bobby as he tied the laces on Sam's shoes.

"Yeah, Jefferson said he'd be more than happy to take care of the boys once we get back." Bobby answered as he began to gather the boys things and slip them into a bag. He knew John would want to leave as soon as the doc returned with the AMA papers. They had no sooner finished what they were doing when Dr. Musgrove walked back into the room.

"I was hoping that you would have changed your mind by the time I returned, but I see that isn't the case." Tony stated at seeing both the boys fully dressed. "I just hope you don't come to regret your decision to leave early." Tony told John as he handed him the forms to sign, releasing his boys from medical care. Once John had signed the papers and handed them back, Tony tore off a copy and handed it to John. "You need to stop by the pharmacy on the way out. Sam and Dean's prescriptions should be ready by the time you get there."

"I will, and thanks again Doc." John said as he watched a couple of orderlies entering the room with wheelchairs. "Okay boys, your chariots await, and Dean, don't give the man any grief." John touted as he helped Sam to sit down in the one closest to him. He waited for Bobby to do the same for Dean and they followed the orderlies out of the room. Making their way down to the pharmacy to pick up the meds, John quickly paid for them with a credit card and the hunters then made their way out of the hospital,

Once they were outside, John went to get the Impala and then pulled it close to the curb. Thanking the orderlies for their help, he and Bobby helped the boys into the muscle car and then John placed their things in the trunk while Bobby went to get his own vehicle. Once Bobby pulled alongside the Impala, he motioned the hunter to take the lead and then followed him out of the parking lot. Glancing into the rearview mirror as he drove, he couldn't help but notice that Dean looked extremely nervous. "Dean, you okay son?" John questioned a little apprehensive as to what was wrong.

"Yeah, just peachy." Dean gritted out through clenched teeth as his knuckles turned white from the way he was clenching his fists so hard.

"Sure you are." John retorted knowing that Dean was feeding him a line of bull. He didn't challenge him on it however knowing that Dean was most likely feeling uncomfortable since this was the first time he had been out of the hospital since losing his sight. Hell, the kid had a right to be nervous.

Knowing that Dean was feeling uncomfortable, Sam decided it was time to give Dean something else to focus on. Dean had never been able to ignore him when he wasn't feeling good and he was going to use that to help Dean get his mind off of things now. Shifting so that he could lay down, he placed his head in his brother's lap.

"Sammy?" Dean queried anxiously upon feeling the weight of his brother's head settle on his lap.

"M'okay Dean. I'm just tired and my head hurts." Sam responded as he shivered just a little from the coolness of the car. He wasn't surprised when he felt Dean's fingers start carding through his hair.

"Hey Dad, can you turn up the heat a little, Sammy's cold back here." Dean said as began to stroke his fingers through his brothers hair. The motion had always helped to alleviate his brother's headaches before and it felt good being able to do something to comfort his baby brother, he didn't feel quite as useless as he had been lately since he wasn't able to see.

"Here, lay my jacket over him." John stated as he picked it up and handed it back towards Dean, making sure to place it where Dean's hands were now reaching for it while making sure to keep an eye on the road ahead at the same time.

Feeling the jacket touch his hand, Dean grasped it and then placed it over Sam's shoulders and upper body before tucking it around him. "Just rest kiddo, you're going to be fine." Dean soothed as he continued the comforting motion of running his fingers through Sammy's hair.

John smiled as he listened to the scene going on behind him. It never failed to amaze him how Dean always focused on Sam's needs first above everything else, even his own well being. He was actually grateful for it this time knowing that it was helping to take Dean's mind off of his own fears, even if his oldest wouldn't admit to having them.

**TBC **_It looks like the boys are finally getting better, or is it just an illusion for one of the boys? _


	20. Chapter 20

**Bridge Over Troubled Waters Ch. 20**

**Disclaimer: See chapter one**.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_John smiled as he listened to the scene going on behind him. It never failed to amaze him how Dean always focused on Sam's needs first above everything else, even his own well being. He was actually grateful for it this time knowing that it was helping to take Dean's mind off of his own fears, even if his oldest wouldn't admit to having them._

Arriving at Bobby's place a few hours later, John parked the car near the front porch so that neither of his boys would have to walk too far in their weakened states. Opening the door, he climbed out and stretched to release the soreness in his muscles before reaching into the back to wake his boys . They had fallen asleep approximately an hour into the drive and had slept peacefully for the rest of the drive which took a little over three hours. Opening the back door, John leaned in and placed a hand on Dean's shoulder. "Dean time to…Ow, son of a bitch." He gasped falling to his backside as he raised his hands to his nose which was now pulsing with pain at the sudden assault.

"Da'ad?" Dean queried anxiously at having been woken from a sound sleep to realize someone was touching him. He couldn't help the natural reaction of throwing out a fist to protect himself from something he couldn't see upon being startled awake.

"Yeah, S'me Ace, relax." John replied, his voice sounding a little nasally from the assault to his facial orifice. Lifting his hands away from his nose, he wasn't surprised to see the blood coating his finger tips. Pinching his nose closed as he leaned his head back, he noticed Bobby approaching from the side.

"What the hell happened to you?" Bobby inquired as he kneeled down and pulled John's hand away so he could examine the injured schnoz.

"S'my fault, I guess I alarmed Dean when I reached in to wake him up." John explained as he squirmed at the pressure Bobby was applying to his nose.

"Dad, you okay?" Dean asked as he tried to figure out what happened and why his voice sounded so funny.

"Yeah, he's fine, just got a bloody nose is all." Sam stated with a yawn after having been awakened by the commotion to sit his dad sitting on the ground with blood dripping from his nostrils.

"Bloody nose? Oh shit, Dad I'm sorry." Dean apologized suddenly realizing he had been the one to strike out and hit his dad.

"S'okay Dean, don't go blaming yourself. I'm fine, it's not broken." John announced even though he felt like he had been hit in the nose with a hammer. There was no way he was going to allow Dean to feel guilty for what had happened. He should have realized his oldest would strike out upon being awakened from a deep sleep.

"You two idjits can kiss and make up later. For now, we need to get these boys inside or they're bound to catch a cold." Bobby relayed feeling a crisp chill in the evening air.

"Hey old man, I'll have you know I don't kiss and make up unless it's with a girl!" Dean voiced indignantly as he felt the pressure of Sam's head being lifted off his legs.

"Too much information there Dean." John groaned as he helped his oldest out of the car. He allowed Bobby to take Dean by the arm and start leading him towards the porch as he reached in to help Sammy. "Come on Tiger, let's get you inside too."

Following behind Bobby and Dean, John stood relatively close to his youngest in case Sam faltered as he made his way up the steps. He knew Sam was feeling better, but he was still weak and unable to use his hands in support, if only to hold onto the handrail as he climbed Bobby's steps. Passing Sam once they got to the top, he held the door open for his youngest. Upon entering the living room, John scanned the room to see Dean sitting on the couch and Bobby working on starting a small fire in the fireplace.

"Why don't you boys go on up to your room to get some rest while I help Bobby and I'll come up in a few minutes to check on ya." John mentioned upon seeing how tired his boys still were. The doctor had mentioned how important it was for his sons to rest over the next few weeks to avoid any setbacks in their recovery.

"Sounds good to me." Sam admitted still exhausted even after having slept for some of the trip.

"Yeah, I'm kind of beat myself." Dean agreed before letting out a throaty cough. Pushing himself to his feet, he was unsure of which way he was supposed to turn. "Uh, which way….?" He trailed off, somewhat uncomfortable with admitting that he needed help to figure which way he was supposed to go.

"Damn, sorry about that Dean." John voiced as he grasped his oldest by the arm. "We're going to your right." He explained to his oldest as he started moving forward. He winced upon hearing Dean's feet shuffling across the floor, which meant that even at Bobby's place, his child was unsure of himself. He couldn't imagine what it would have done to Dean's psyche to be at some place totally unfamiliar to him when he couldn't see.

"S'okay Dad, just warn me before we get to the steps so I don't make an ass of myself by falling." Dean smirked as he tried to show that he was calm, even though he was as nervous as a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs. Damn, but he hated needing help, believing it to be a sign of weakness on his part. "You coming Sammy?" He questioned of his brother not wanting to be upstairs by himself, at least until he felt more comfortable.

"I'm right behind you bro." Sam answered as he trudged along behind them. No way was he gonna leave Dean by himself when he couldn't see, that could be dangerous, especially seeing as how their room was on the second floor of Bobby's house. Besides, he should be the one to watch out for Dean he figured since he was the reason his brother couldn't see.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Helping Dean over to the bed once they had made it to the bedroom, John couldn't help but notice the way his oldest raised his fingers to his temple to massage his forehead upon lying down. "Dean, you okay?" He queried in concern

"Yeah Dad, just got a headache is all." Dean responded as he curled up on his side. A moment later, he felt his dad tug on his foot and realized he was pulling his shoes off. "I could have done that ya know." He voiced with a yawn before closing his eyes and sighing in comfort. It sure felt good to lay in a soft bed once again after being stuck on those contraptions they called beds at the hospital for so long. He felt a blanket being laid over him and sighed in contentment as he drifted off to sleep.

Turning to help his youngest also, John motioned for his youngest to sit down so he could remove his shoes also. Once he had both sneakers off, John eased Sam to a standing position so he could pull back the blanket on the bed. "Climb in kiddo." He said with a smile at the thought of actually tucking in a fifteen year old Sammy. He could just imagine the eye roll he was going to get upon doing so.

"In a minute dad, I have to use the bathroom." Sam voiced as he started walking towards the door to take care of his personal business. Upon arriving at the bathroom a few paces down the hall, he was startled when he turned around to close the door.

"Dad, what the hell?" He asked astonished that he had actually been followed to the bathroom.

"In case you've forgotten Tiger, your hands are wrapped in bandages all the way up to the fingertips. It's going to be awful damn hard working a zipper with them in that state. And besides, the doctor said you weren't to use your hands at all for the next couple of weeks." John emphasized.

"But da'ad" Sam whined as his cheeks immediately blushed a bright red. No way did he want his dad there helping him to do something so personal.

"Sorry kiddo, it's either me or Bobby and I don't think you want him seeing you bare assed right now." John stated certain of himself.

"Can't Dean do it?" Sam questioned as his dad reached for the top of his jeans and unsnapped them.

"He's already asleep." John replied as he motioned his hand for Sam to spin around after pulling down the kid's zipper. "Just relax Sam, it isn't as if I haven't seen you naked many times before."

"Yeah well that was years ago." Sam complained as he felt his dad lower his jeans and boxers and damned if that wasn't the most embarrassing thing he could remember having gone though.

"Well, all I can say is you better get used to it son. Who do you think is going to be giving you your baths until you're able to use your hands once again?"

"Oh hell no." Sam gasped in mortification at the thought of his dad bathing him. Having his dad's help to go to the bathroom was bad enough, but being bathed by his father at his age, he couldn't imagine anything ever being more embarrassing than that.

"Oh hell yes, so you might as well get used to the idea because you're getting your first bath tomorrow morning whether you like it or not." John informed his youngest as he waited for Sam to take care of business.

"Dad, could you uh please just wait outside? I can't go with you standing there." Sam pleaded as he bounced from foot to foot in his need to relieve himself.

Stepping outside the door but leaving it open, John waited for his youngest to finish before returning to help him once again. "Now that wasn't so bad was it?" John questioned as he replaced Sam's clothing and zipped and snapped his jeans.

"You have no idea." Sam retorted as his cheeks flushed with embarrassment once again. He dreaded the thought of actually having to have his dad wipe his behind should the need arise in the foreseeable future.

Returning to the bedroom, John waited for Sammy to climb in the bed and then pulled the blanket up and over him. "I'll check on you boys in a little while to see if you want anything to eat." John whispered not wanting to wake Dean. It was kind of late to cook a meal, but he could make a few sandwiches for the boys if they were hungry.

"Kay Dad." Sam replied through a yawn as he snuggled up under the blanket, his eyes already drooping closed. He heard his dad walk over to check on Dean before turning off the lights and exiting the room. He couldn't help but smile as he noticed his dad had left the door slightly ajar in case they needed anything. Peering over in the dark at his brother, he sent up a whispered prayer that Dean would soon get his sight back.

**TBC**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bridge Over Troubled Waters Ch. 21**

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one.

**Author's Note: **I'm not totally happy with this chapter, but I didn't want to keep you waiting since I won't have any time for writing tomorrow. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_Sam heard his dad walk over to check on Dean before turning off the lights and exiting the room. He couldn't help but smile as he noticed his dad had left the door slightly ajar in case they needed anything. Peering over in the dark at his brother, he sent up a whispered prayer that Dean would soon get his sight back._

Later that evening as John peeked in on his sons, he found both of them resting so peacefully that he didn't have the heart to wake them to eat the ham and cheese sandwiches Bobby had prepared for them. Neither one had really had a good night of sleep since the training accident and it was obviously taking it's toll if the dark smudges under their eyes were any indication of just how exhausted they both were. Leaving the door slightly ajar once again, he returned to the kitchen to have a cup of coffee with Bobby before going to bed himself.

"The boys doing okay?" Bobby queried with concern upon seeing John return to the kitchen alone.

"Yeah, they were both sleeping so soundly that I couldn't bring myself to wake them up, especially since it's the first real sleep they've had in days with everything that's happened." John replied with a yawn as he scrubbed a calloused hand through his hair.

"From the looks of it, I'd say they aren't the only ones who need some rest. Why don't you go on up to bed and get some sleep yourself Winchester. I'll take care of things down here." Bobby stated with a nod of his head towards the stairs.

"Actually that sounds pretty good to me, see you in the morning." John replied with another huge yawn before trudging back up the steps to go to sleep himself. Stopping by the boys room for just a minute, he listened to the sound of soft snoring coming from one of them before entering the room directly across the hall from them.

Sitting on the bed, he quickly pulled off his boots and then stood up to remove his jeans. He thought about taking a shower since he felt kind of grungy after the long drive, but he was just too damned tired and decided to put it off until the next day. Turning back the covers, he climbed into the bed and soon fell asleep to the sound of crickets chirping and the night owls hooting.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

As the stars twinkled outside in the dead of night at Singer Salvage Yard, all was not well within Bobby's humble abode. One Winchester tossed and turned as a nightmare began to assail his addled mind.

"_It's your fault Sammy, Dean will never see again because of you, why did you have to be so weak?" John yelled into his son's face with pure hate evident in his voice._

"_Da'ad, M' sorry, I didn't mean..."_

"_That's right Sammy, you are sorry, not worthy of the Winchester name." John sneered cutting his youngest son off. "Maybe I should just ship you off somewhere, never let you see your brother again since you took his sight from him."_

"_Noooo Da'ad. Please." Sam cried out fearfully at the thought of losing the one person he could always depend on. _

Dean was awakened from his sleep by the sound of his brother moaning and tossing about fretfully in his bed. Knowing that the kid was most likely having a nightmare, Dean threw the blankets off of his legs and was about to stand up when he heard his brother cry out, _"Noooo Da'ad. Please." _in obvious distress. Stumbling over his own two feet in his rush to get to Sam, he heard the bedroom door slam open and the unmistakable voice of his dad calling out.

"Dean, Sammy? You boys alright?" John asked out as he came thundering across the hallway from his room after having been abruptly wakened by the sound of Sam's distress, knife in hand. Scanning the room quickly as he flipped on the light, he saw Dean kneeling at Sam's side, carding his fingers through his hair.

"S'okay dad, I've got him, he's having a nightmare." Dean stated wishing he could see Sam's face. He could feel the trembles running through Sam's body as he touched his chest and it concerned him to just how bad a state Sam might be in now.

"De'n?" Sam questioned sluggishly as he was drawn from sleep by the sound of voices in the room.

"Yeah, I'm here kiddo, shhh, you're fine now." Dean soothed as he sat on the side of Sam's bed. "Dean, I-I don't wa-wanna leave, please don't let Dad se-send me away." Sam cried as he clutched on to his brother.

"Sammy, no one's gonna make you leave." John said as he entered the room to help try and calm his son.

Sam immediately tensed at the sound of his dad's voice and the trembling increased, not comprehending the words his father had said. "Please Dean!" He pleaded as he felt Dean pull him into his arms.

"Shhh, kiddo. It's okay, it was just a nightmare. I promise you're staying right here. Dad isn't going to make you leave." Dean voiced softly as he continued his soothing ministrations.

"He's right ya know Sammy." John voiced as he pulled up a chair beside his boys and gave Sam's knee a firm squeeze.

"But you s-said…s'my fault." Sam stuttered out, refusing to look at his father.

"I know and I was wrong kiddo, I should have never said that and I am so sorry. It wasn't your fault Sammy, please believe me." John begged as he tipped Sam's chin up to look his youngest in the eye. "Let the guilt go son, it's not your to carry. It was an accident." _One that should never have happened,_ John thought to himself knowing he had made a stupid move by not planning ahead for all occurrences. If it was anybody's fault, it was his and he could see that now.

"John, ie everything alright?" Bobby questioned in concern as he stood outside the door of the room. He didn't want to intrude, but he needed to know that the boys were okay.

"Yeah, Sammy had a nightmare." Dean answered in place of his father. "I've got him now, you and dad can go back to bed."

Reaching over to ruffle Sam's hair, John said, "Sleep well kiddo and I'll see you in the morning." Standing up from the bed, he walked over to the door and turned around to watch his boys for just a few minutes before turning off the light and going back to his own room.

Waiting for the hunters to leave, Dean said, "Scoot over Tiger" as he nudged his little brother to the side.

"Dean what…?"

"I stumped my toe on the way over here and my foot hurts now so move your ass over." Dean voiced telling a little white lie. He could sense that Sam was still upset and knew that his brother wouldn't get any sleep without him there.

Moving over as told, Sam rolled over onto his side and felt Dean lay down beside him. Within a few short minutes, he felt an arm flung over him in protection and faded off to sleep knowing the nightmares would be kept at bay.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Early the next morning, Dean groaned upon waking. He could already feel the beginnings of a major headache coming on and wasn't looking forward to the throbbing pain. Realizing that he was in the bed alone, he wondered where Sam had gotten off to and why he hadn't noticed he'd left. Inhaling, he had an idea of where Sam was now since he could smell the aroma of sausage and eggs drifting into the room. "Guess it's morning." He said as he threw the blankets off his leg and stood up wondering where in the hell his jeans were. Feeling around the room, he stumbled into a chair and felt the clothing that was laid out for him. Grateful for whoever had placed the clothing there, he got dressed and then felt his way out the door and down the hall. Reaching the small stairwell, he became nervous at the thought of going down, the last thing he needed to do was to slip and fall. Scooting his foot forward, he felt the edge of the step and knew to lower it to the next step down. He followed the process until he finally found himself at the bottom of the steps. Walking into the small kitchen, he gasped upon realizing that he could see some shades of gray, nothing much, but at least they were there.

"Dean?" John questioned anxiously as he pushed back his chair and rushed over to his son upon hearing the gasp.

"M'okay dad." Dean said with a bright smile as he allowed his dad to take him by the arm and lead him to his seat at the table. His head still hurt bad, but at least he wasn't just seeing pitch black anymore and it gave him some hope.

"Something has sure got you in a good mood this morning Ace." Bobby intoned seeing the smile light up Dean's face.

"I'm just happy to have finally woken up in a soft bed and to the smell of eggs and bacon frying. I hope you guys saved some for me, I'm starving." Dean stated keeping his news to himself. He didn't want to disappoint his family if he was wrong, that it was his mind playing tricks on him.

"When aren't you starving." Sam retorted as he lightly bumped Dean with his shoulder.

"Course I saved some for you, ya idjit." Bobby replied as he placed a plate in front of Dean. "Okay Dean, your eggs are at ten o'clock, your toast is at two o'clock and the bacon is at six o'clock." Bobby told Dean as he described the position of Dean's food. "You've also got a glass a milk to the right of your toast."

"Thanks Bobby." Dean voiced as he felt around for his fork and picked it up to start his breakfast.

Making sure that Dean was okay with his own breakfast, John forked a helping off eggs from Sam's plate. "Okay Sammy, time for you to finish what's left of your breakfast so you can get a bath." John said as he held the fork in front of Sam's mouth.

"Dad no, please…can't it just wait?" Sam questioned, mortified once again at the thought of John bathing him. He had been holding off going to the bathroom this morning not wanting to go through the embarrassment of having to help again, but to even think about the bath… _"Just kill me now." _He thought.

"No Sammy, it can't. You might as well get used to the idea son." John answered as he finished his own breakfast before giving Sam one last forkful. "Okay Tiger, let's go."

"Can't Dean do it Dad?"

"No Sam. Dean still needs a lot of rest." John replied as he grasped Sam by the bicep to help him up. He couldn't help but feel bad for Sam as his son's cheeks started flaming with embarrassment, but he was going to have to get used to having help sooner or later, so they might as well get over that first hurdle now.

Leading Sam up the stairs, he started Sam's bathwater and placed the stopper in the tub and then turned around to start undressing his youngest. As he removed his clothing, he suddenly remembered that Sam hadn't used the bathroom yet. Once he had Sam completely stripped, he said, Okay kiddo, I'm going to step out for a minute or so to let you take care of business." He could at least give Sam that little bit of decency.

Leaning against the wall, he heard Sam call out that he was finished and entered to see Sam chewing on his bottom lip, cheeks inflamed once more. Knowing immediately what he had to do, John grasped some toilet paper. "S'nothing I haven't done a hundred times before kiddo, so relax." John voiced as he took care of cleaning Sam's bottom before helping him into the tub.

Quickly bathing his youngest, he helped Sam to stand up and then dried him off before wrapping a towel around his waist. "See, that wasn't so bad now was it." John soothed as he grasped the first aid kit from the small medicine cabinet so that he could also take care of Sam's hands after getting him dressed once again.

**TBC **_**Uh oh, is that an innocent headache Dean has, or could it be something much worse?**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Bridge Over Troubled Waters Ch. 22**

**Disclaimer: See chapter one**.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_Quickly bathing his youngest, he helped Sam to stand up and then dried him off before wrapping a towel around his waist. "See, that wasn't so bad now was it." John soothed as he grasped the first aid kit from the small medicine cabinet so that he could also take care of Sam's hands after getting him dressed once again._

"_You have no idea." _Thought Sam as he bit his tongue to keep from saying anything aloud. He couldn't remember ever having been more embarrassed in his whole life than he was right now. He would much rather have skipped the bath and went dirty for a few days since a little bit of grime never hurt anybody. Allowing his dad to grasp his injured hands, he winced as the hunter slathered on the antibiotics that was helping them to heal.

"You're hands are looking a lot better kiddo." John stated as he rubbed in the ointment that was keeping his youngest child's hands from getting infected. The wounds didn't look nearly as bad now, and with a little luck, Sam would be able to start using his hands within the week.

"Thank goodness, at least I can start wiping my own as--behind once again before long." Sam muttered as his cheeks once again tinged a bright red.

Laughing at the remark, John reached out to ruffle Sam's hair. "I can't believe you're still so shy about being seen naked with the kind of life we live." They had all had their share of injuries where pride had to be put aside and the body bared to have the injuries taken care of. Hell, it hadn't really been all that long ago that he had to have some splinters dug out of his own rear compartment.

"Can we just go back downstairs now Dad?" Sam pleaded as he glanced over towards the door. He wasn't enjoying the conversation one little bit.

"Sure Tiger." John answered with a grin as he grasped Sam by the arm to help him stand up.

Trekking down the stairs, Sam re-entered the kitchen to see Dean still sitting at the table with a smirk on his face and a cup of coffee in his hands.

"So how'd the bath go little brother, were you able to retain your dignity?" Dean queried upon hearing his brother's return. He could just imagine the look that must have been on the kid's face and almost wished he could see it.

"Shuddup Dean." Sam groaned as he plopped himself into a chair that Bobby had pulled out for him.

"What's the matter tiger, you didn't like Daddy bathing the wittle baby?" Dean asked with a wink of his eye, at least he thought he winked.

"Alright Dean, that's enough, leave you're brother alone." John intoned with a laugh. He was happy to see that Dean was feeling enough like himself to pick at his younger brother the same as he always had.

"Yes Sir, I won't say anything more." Dean replied. "I won't even ask Sammy if you remembered to powder his bottom before dressing him after you bathed him.

"Deeeean" Sam whined petulantly as he crossed his arms and placed them onto the table before dropping his head onto them.

"Sorry kiddo, I just couldn't resist." Dean retorted with a smile before wincing with an audible gasp as a shooting pain suddenly shot through his head.

"Dean?" John questioned as he knelt in front of his oldest with a worried look upon his face.

"M'okay dad, I just have a slight headache is all." Dean voiced, not wanting his family to know just how bad he was hurting. They were already coddling him bad enough as it was without him making things worse.

"Bobby, maybe you should call Jefferson." John stated with concern as he placed a palm on Dean's forehead to find his oldest child feeling slightly warm.

"I told you dad, it's just a little headache, nothing more." Dean reiterated with a sigh as he brushed his old man's hand away.

"Dean, maybe dad's right, we don't want to take any chances with..." Sam voiced anxiously.

"I said I'm fine Sammy, just let it drop." Dean enunciated slowly to get his point across. "Besides, didn't one of you say that Jefferson was supposed to drop by tomorrow?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Well, he can check on me, I mean us, then." Dean verbalized before standing up and pushing himself away from the table. "I need some fresh air, I'll be out on the porch if I'm needed." Placing his arm up in front of him, Dean started walking towards the area where he knew Bobby's front porch to be from memory.

Sam started to stand up himself, but John placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "Let him be son, he needs some time alone."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

As Dean sat resting on the front porch a few hours later, he could hear the sounds of Bobby and his dad working on one of the cars in Bobby's yard and wished he could be out there to help them. He felt useless just sitting on the porch and doing nothing and he started feeling a little depressed as he realized this could be his life forever if his vision didn't improve anymore than it already had. Not liking the direction his thoughts were taking, he thought about asking Sammy if he wanted to take a walk or something, but he knew his baby brother was now sleeping on Bobby's couch.

Starting to feel a little stiff, he pushed himself to his feet and groaned at the ache he felt in his limbs. _"Damn, how long was I sitting?" _He muttered aloud as he reached his hand back to massage his sore neck. Taking a few steps forward, he felt weak all of the sudden and reached out to the porch railing he knew was on his right side to keep from falling. Knowing that he didn't have the strength to make it back inside on his own, he contemplated as to what he should do. He didn't want his family fussing over him, but then they were bound to find out sooner or later that something was wrong.

"Dad?" He called out tentatively as he felt the pain begin to spike in his head once more. He was beginning to feel weird and it was seriously starting to concern him. _"What the hell is wrong with me?" _He wondered as he felt nausea building up in his stomach. He seriously didn't want to barf all over Bobby's porch and wished somebody was standing close by to help him inside.

"DAD!" He called out more forcefully as he started feeling lightheaded. Unable to support himself any longer, he felt his knees buckle just as he heard the sound of whom he assumed to be his dad rapidly approaching.

John had just put the finishing touches on the engine he was working on when he heard his oldest calling out to him in an urgent tone causing his heart to nearly stop beating. Immediately dropping the tools he had in his hand, he began running towards the porch when he saw Dean starting to collapse. Racing up the steps, he caught Dean just before his head collided with the porch railing.

"Dean?" He exclaimed as he pulled his oldest child into his arms.

"Da'ad, something's wrong." Dean stated just before his eyes rolled back in his head and he began to convulse about on the porch.

"Son of a bitch." John growled as he tried to keep Dean from flailing out of his arms. It scared the hell out of him to watch Dean seizing the way he was with his arms and legs moving about recklessly.

"BOBBY" John yelled, knowing they needed to get Dean some medical attention as soon as possible. Sucking in a deep breath, he heard the door open to see Sammy standing before him with a look of terror on his face.

"Dad, what's wrong with Dean?" Sam questioned shakily as he dropped to his knees beside his brother. He had aroused from sleep upon hearing Dean calling out for their dad.

"I wish I knew kiddo." John voiced, as he held Dean in his arms. He wanted to comfort his youngest as he watched him begin to slightly tremble, but Dean's needs were more important right now.

"John, what the hell is so urg…." Bobby started to say, until he saw Dean convulsing on the porch. "Shit, I'll go get the car."

"Sammy, I need you to hold it together for me son." John told his youngest as he placed a hand under Dean's knees and the other at the middle of his back once his oldest had stopped seizing. He didn't like the way Sam's face had paled upon watching Dean convulse. Slowly lifting a now unconscious Dean with a grunt, he softly said, "Come on Tiger, we need to get Dean to Jefferson's clinic right away."

Arriving at the bottom of the steps, he glanced back to see Sam still kneeling on the porch and was afraid his baby boy could slip into shock at any moment. "Sammy, you with me kiddo?"

"Get Dean into the car, I've got him." Bobby voiced after having brought the Impala as close as possible to where the Winchesters were waiting on him. Pulling his jacket off, he climbed the few steps to where Sam was and wrapped it around his shoulders. "Come on Sammy, your brother needs you." He softly intoned as he helped Sam to a standing position.

"Is De…Dean gonna be okay?" Sam queried as he looked at Bobby, his blue-green eyes misted over with tears.

"I sure hope so Sport." Bobby stated as he led Sam over towards the car where John was now supporting Dean in the backseat. Helping Sam into the car, Bobby closed the door and then raced around to the front of the Impala knowing that the driving was going to be left up to him this time.

Pealing out of the driveway, Bobby squealed the tires as he took off down the road heading towards Jefferson's clinic. Glancing into the rearview mirror, he could see the panic building on John's face as he lightly stroked Dean's face. He could hear John whispering words of encouragement to his oldest and knew that the father/hunter was barely holding himself together. Pulling his cell phone out of his pocket, he quickly dialed Jefferson's number and informed the doctor of what had transpired and told him that they were now on their way.

"Bobby, hurry." John pleaded as Dean began to moan even in unconsciousness. He could feel the heat starting to radiate from Dean's skin and wondered what in the hell was wrong with his son. Cursing himself, he wished he would have made Dean go to the clinic earlier when he thought about it. _"How could you be so freaking stupid?" _He sighed to himself as he watched the clinic coming into sight. He sighed in relief at seeing Jefferson waiting for them outside with a gurney at hand.

Bobby had barely put on the brakes when John threw the door open forcefully. Climbing out of the car quickly, he pulled Dean out behind him and hefted him onto the small portable bed.

"Let's get him inside." Jefferson ordered as they began to push Dean along at a quick pace with Bobby and Sam bringing up the rear.

**TBC **_**Hmmm, what could possibly be wrong with Dean? **_


	23. Chapter 23

**Bridge Over Troubled Waters Ch. 23**

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one.

**Previously: **_"Let's get him inside." Jefferson ordered as they began to push Dean along at a quick pace with Bobby and Sam bringing up the rear. _

Pushing through the swinging doors, John and the others followed Jefferson into the treatment room. Where Dean was quickly transferred onto a bed. "John, I need you to tell me exactly what happened." Jefferson stated as he began to assess Dean's vitals.

"I...I don't know exactly. I was working on one of Bobby's cars when I heard Dean calling out for me with a panicked voice from the porch. When I rounded the corner, I saw him about to collapse as his knees gave way on him. I caught him just before his head could hit the railing. He then went into convulsions and I called for Bobby." John answered feeling inadequate at not being able to provide more information.

"Did he say anything about nausea or possibly having a headache earlier in the day?" Jefferson queried needing more information as he listened to Dean's heart with his stethoscope. It was obvious the hunter was burning up with fever and he needed a point of reference to start with if he was going to make a diagnosis.

"Yeah, he had a h-headache earlier, but he wouldn't let us c-call you." Sam answered as he shakily watched the events unfolding before him. _"Damn it, this is all my fault." _He thought as he brushed a hand across his mouth. He should have pushed for their dad to call the doctor. Dean would have caved if he had pleaded with him long enough.

"Sammy, are you feeling okay?" Jefferson questioned as he continued working on Dean." He didn't like the way the youngest Winchester was stuttering over his words. He could also see the boy lightly trembling and wondered if he should give him a light sedative or something to calm him down before he slipped into shock.

"Yeah, M'okay. Just worry about Dean." Sam answered as he chewed on his bottom lip.

Noticing just how pale his youngest son was after hearing Jefferson's concern, John wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulder and gave him a light hug. "He's going to be okay Tiger. Jefferson will find out what's wrong and have him fixed up in no time."

"Yeah, I guess." Sam muttered as he watched the doctor place a tympanic thermometer into Dean's ear to get a temperature reading and was surprised when Dean jerked his head away from the offending object.

"Get that damn thing away from me, s'cold." Dean uttered as he shivered upon gaining consciousness. "Where the hell am I?"

"You're at Jefferson's clinic son. You passed out and went into convulsions." John answered as he grasped Dean's hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"Wha' I don't remember that happening." Dean replied with a wince from the way his whole body seemed to be aching now, well the parts that he could feel anyway since his legs and feet were going numb on him.

"Yeah, well…you scared the hell out of all of us." Bobby grumbled as he stood at the foot of Dean's bed. You should have told us you were feeling worse ya idjit."

"Where's Sammy, is he okay?" Dean voiced anxiously, ignoring Bobby's reprimand upon realizing that he hadn't heard his brother speak.

"I'm right here Dean." Sam answered as he carded his injured fingers through his big brother's hair. "You don't have to worry about me, I'm fine."

"Sure you are." Dean answered as he heard the slight tremor in Sam's voice that he had been trying to hide, hating the fact that he was most likely the one to put it there.

"Sorry to interrupt the family moment, but Dean, I need to ask you a few questions." Jefferson said now that his patient was awake as he injected Dean with something to reduce his fever.

"Fire away." Dean said with a sigh. Damn, but he hated being in the hospital. At least Jefferson knew what kind of life they lived so he wouldn't have to worry about saying anything that could get him into trouble.

"How long have you had the headache that Sammy told me about, and don't lie to me either Dean, it's important?" Jefferson asked. He knew the Winchester code of sucking it up where pain was concerned and didn't want Dean to hide anything concerning his condition.

"About three days I guess." Dean answered, glad he couldn't see the look in his dad's eyes after his admittance.

"What?" John's voice thundered upon hearing the revelation. "Son, I ought to beat your ass for not telling me sooner. I don't care if you are an adult, you should have said something."

"It wasn't that bad dad, I swear." Dean retorted.

"Okay you two, that's enough. I'm not finished with my questions." Jefferson barked as he rolled his eyes. "Dean, have you felt any muscle pain or weakness, or have you been feeling lethargic lately?"

"Yeah, but only sine this morning really, well, except for the muscle stiffness in my neck. And now my legs and feet are feeling kinda weird."

"What do you mean kind of weird?" Jefferson prompted.

"Well, they're really numb, almost like they're not there." Dean answered as the feeling continued to heighten.

"_Shit, that's not good, not good at all." _Jefferson thought after hearing Dean's words. Hoping he was wrong with what he was thinking, Jefferson said, "John, I need to do a CBC, as well as an EEG, an MRI and a CT scan to get a look at what's going on in Dean's head. I may also have to do a lumbar puncture."

"What, why?" John queried, alarmed at the thought of what could possibly be wrong.

"John, I don't want to say anything until I'm sure of my suspected diagnosis. Just let me run the tests and we'll go from there. The doctor/sometimes hunter stated as he clasped the man on the shoulder. "I promise, I'll let you know something just as soon as I know what's wrong with Dean."

"Well how long will it take, I mean, ya got me worried here man." John quipped as he ran calloused fingers through his hair.

I know and I'm sorry. I'll make it as quick as I can." Jefferson informed the worried father before calling the lab to let them know he was on his way down. Unlocking the wheels to Dean's bed, he allowed the family to have a moment together before pushing Dean from the room.

Once blood had been drawn for the CBC, Dean was taken to the EEG lab to have the test done first before getting his MRI and CT scan. "Okay Dean, I an going to place some small electrodes on your scalp to run an electroencephalography or EEG, I will need you to remain as still as possible for the test." Jefferson told the young hunter in his care. When I tell you, I need you to breathe deeply for me, in and out, until I tell you to stop."

"Sure doc, whatever." Dean replied as he felt Jefferson attaching the electrodes. He couldn't help but feel a little wary since he couldn't actually see what the man was doing, even though the shades of gray seemed to be getting a little lighter now.

"Okay Dean, breath deeply for me." Jefferson encouraged as he stood by the machine to read the wave patterns that Dean's brain was emitting. "That's good, just keep it up." He encouraged as he continued to watch the patterns for the next ten minutes, concerned with the fact that they were indeed abnormal.

"You did great kid, now we need to do the CT and MRI scans." Jefferson told Dean as he helped him to stand up. "We're going to take approximately seven steps forward and then turn to the right where we'll enter a door into the lab." Jefferson said as he grasped Dean by the arm and started leading him forward.

Once they entered the lab, he helped Dean undress down to his boxers and then helped him onto the scan table which would allow the imaging to take place. "Dean, in just a few moments, you're going to feel the table sliding forward into the MRI machine. It's going to get kind of noisy in there while the scans are being done, so I am going to place some earphones on you to cut down on the noise. And don't worry kid, I have them tuned to some classic rock." Jefferson told Dean before placing the earphones on him so he wouldn't be surprised by anything.

As the table slid into the machine, Dean couldn't help but feel unnerved by what was happening, his mind imagining the walls closing in on him as the table slid into place. Feeling the tension building, he tried to concentrate on the song playing in the earphone and he actually smiled at recognizing the tune _Back_ _in Black_. Closing his eyes, he hummed along with the song and those that played afterwards, waiting for the scan to finish.

As he watched the imagery coming across on the screen, Jefferson sighed deeply at seeing the obvious brain swelling that was going on in Dean's head. The pressure it was creating within his cranial cavity had to hurt like hell. _"Jeez, why can't you Winchesters ever seem to catch a break?" _He thought to himself feeling at least eighty percent sure of himself about what was wrong with Dean. He would be one hundred percent sure once he did the lumbar puncture. Completing the scan, he watched as the table slid out from the cylinder shaped tube.

Feeling the table move once again, Dean took a deep breath, happy that the testing was finally over. He really wanted to get back to hi family as soon as possible. Hopefully, Jefferson could give him a shot or something for the headaches, and everything would be just fine. As the earphones were removed from his head, he said, "So when can I get out of here and go home doc?"

"I'm afraid that won't be for awhile yet Dean" Jefferson answered somberly. "Turns out I am going to have to do a lumbar puncture on you."

"Lumbar puncture? Isn't that where you have to stick a long needle into my spine?" Dean queried a worriedly at having it done.

"Yeah Ace, I'm afraid it is." Jefferson replied as he placed a calming hand on Dean's bare shoulder.

"So uh, when do you want to do it?" Dean queried as he chewed on his bottom lip in agitation.

"The sooner the better." Jefferson answered. "Would you like me to call your dad in so he can be here with you for the procedure?"

"No, let's just get it over with." Dean replied hesitantly. He didn't want his dad to know how afraid he was of having the spinal tap done since it would make him look weak.

"Okay, I'll abide by your wishes since you're old enough to decide." Jefferson voiced as he gathered together the supplies he would need for the procedure. Once he had them setting on the small portable table, he said, "Dean, I need you to lie on your side for me and draw your knees up to your chest." After Dean complied, he swabbed an area of his back and then injected the area with lidocaine to numb it and then waited for it to take effect.

"Alright Dean, I am getting ready to stick the needle into your back. I need you to stay as still as possible for me." Carefully sticking the needle between the vertebrae, Jefferson collected the spinal fluid that he would need for analysis. He couldn't help but sigh noticing that the fluid was cloudy which indicated infection. Filling the small vial, he withdrew the needle from Dean's back and then had him lay flat while an orderly was called to take the fluid to the lab for testing.

Forty five minutes later found Dean being returned to the room where his family was waiting on him with angsty looks upon their faces., especially with how pale Dean now looked.

"Jefferson, do you know what's wrong with my son?" John queried apprehensively as the doctor entered the room.

"Yes I do. John, I'm sorry to say that Dean has…."

**TBC**


	24. Chapter 24

Bridge Over Troubled Waters Ch. 24

**Disclaimer: See chapter one**.

**Previously: **_"Jefferson, do you know what's wrong with my son?" John queried apprehensively as the doctor entered the room._

"Yes I do. John, I'm sorry to say that Dean has contracted encephalitis which is an acute inflammation of the brain."

"Wh-what, how is that possible, I mean he was getting better?" John queried, glad that he had been sitting upon hearing the news since his legs now felt like jello.

"With encephalitis John, it can lay dormant when other infections take hold in a person's body. Since Dean's system was fighting the complications of the secondary drowning, the encephalitis basically lay sleeping, waiting for it's chance to present itself." Jefferson explained trying to remain calm to keep John from losing it.

"But how the hell did he get it? "John asked. I mean, Dean hasn't had any viral infections lately that I know of and he sure as hell doesn't have herpes, at least not that he's made me aware of anyway." John knew of cases where the herpes virus had caused an outbreak of encephalitis when he was younger and it kept him from being promiscuous as a teen.

"Encephalitis can also be caused by bacteria John, which is what happened in Dean's case. When he nearly drowned in the river, the water was aspirated into his lungs right along with any bacteria that was present in the water. Over time, that bacteria was allowed to travel through Dean's system as he fought the effects of the secondary drowning and made it's way to his brain." Jefferson explained as best he could.

As Sam stood listening to the words, his face lost as color as Jefferson explained how Dean inquired the serious brain infection. _"Oh God, it's all my fault, I did this to Dean." _He immediately thought upon hearing the words that the bacteria in the water caused the infection. His brain wasn't able to assimilate anything more than the fact that Dean could now die because of him. Quietly making his way out of the room without anyone noticing, he stumbled down the hall and into an unused room where he backed into a corner and slid down the wall. Sitting on the floor, he wrapped his arms around his knees and began to rock himself back and forth as he spoke a litany of "It's all my fault, it's all my fault…"

Meanwhile, back in Dean's room John had just asked, "So what can you do to treat this infection? Surely there's some kind of cure right?"

"Well, there's no automatic cure per se, but there are things we can do to treat the symptoms and infection. I've already started Dean on methylprednisolone to combat the swelling and inflammation and he's also on an anticonvulsant right now which will hopefully keep him from having any more seizures." Jefferson stated, not mentioning the fact that Dean could later require mechanical ventilation if things got much worse. He'd cross that bridge when they came to it. "I can also try him on Zovirax, but antiviral medications usually don't work well with this type of encephalitis."

"Damn, isn't there anything else you can do? We're talking about my son's life here." John questioned as he tugged his fingers through his hair.

"The best thing now is for Dean to get as much rest as possible and to keep from becoming agitated. It that becomes a problem, I'll have to sedate him to keep him under." Jefferson replied.

"Do whatever you think is best for my son." John said even though he knew how much Dean hated being sedated since it kept him out of the loop. Suddenly remembering that Sammy's hands also needed to be looked at, John said, "Hey Jefferson, while you're here could you take a look at Sammy's hands. He used them earlier and I want to make sure they're okay."

"Sure, where is Sammy?" Jefferson inquired as he looked around the room for the youngest Winchester.

"He was right here." John voiced uneasily, his voice full of concern for his missing youngest. "Bobby, did you see where Sammy went?"

"Sorry John, I was too intent listening to what Jefferson was saying about Dean." Bobby apologized as he pulled off his trucker's cap and slapped his leg with it.

"S'okay, maybe he just left to get something to drink." John replied, not believing the words for a second. "Can you stay here with Dean while I go look for him?"

"Sure, John, go find your youngest." Bobby replied, worried about the youngest Winchester himself. Sammy would have never left Dean's side with him being so sick unless something was seriously wrong or upsetting him.

Striding quickly down the hall, John approached the area with the vending machines but was disappointed to find the area devoid of anyone. "Where are you Sammy?" He mumbled worriedly as his eyes searched the surrounding area. He could feel it in his bones that something was wrong and he needed to find his baby boy quick. He was just about to walk outdoor and check the grounds outside when he heard a faint mumbling off to his left. Walking back down the hallway, he began checking the rooms on each side of the hall. Entering the fourth room, he finally found the object of his search.

"Sammy? Sammy what's wrong?" John questioned as he kneeled in front of his youngest and placed a hand on his shoulder. When his query didn't seem to garner any response, he tried again. "Sammy, I need you to tell me what's wrong Tiger" He enunciated calmly as he grasped his youngest by the chin and tipped his head up so he could look him in the eye.

"My f-fault. S'all my fault." Sam voiced before looking away and resuming his rocking.

"Sam, listen to me kiddo. NOTHING is your fault, do you hear me son? NOTHING." John retorted trying to break through to his youngest.

"Shoulda been stronger, shoulda kept Dean from going into the river." Sam berated himself as the tears started rolling down his face.

"Come on Sammy, snap out of it." John pleaded as he firmly grasped him by the shoulders and gently shook him.

"Nooo, leave me 'lone. I killed him, I killed my brother." Sam panicked as he began to push his father away with his injured hands.

"Sammy stop it." John ordered as he quickly spun his youngest around and wrapped him in a bear hug to immobilize him so that he couldn't do any more damage to himself. "Calm down Tiger."

"No, you don't understand, Dean's gonna die because of me, its my fault." Sam screamed as he bucked within his father's arms trying to break his grasp.

"John?" Jefferson questioned for permission as he nodded to the sedative filled syringe he held in his hand?"

Nodding his assent, John struggled to hold Sam still as Jefferson swabbed an area on his arm and then injected the needle into his skin and delivered the much needed medicine. Cradling Sam to his chest as the sedative took effect, John whispered words of encouragement to his youngest. "It's going to be okay Tkiddo, everything is going to be just fine."

"John, would like me to get a gurney?" Jefferson asked after the sedative finally took hold and Sammy faded off into a medicated slumber.

"Nah, I've got him." John answered as he adjusted Sam to cradle his back in his right arm and then placed his left under Sam's knees. Standing with a grunt, he followed Jefferson back down the hall to Dean's room.

"What the hell?" Bobby queried concernedly upon seeing an unconscious Sam carried into the room.

"He kinda freaked out on us so Jefferson had to give him a sedative." John answered as he placed Sammy on the extra bed in Dean's room so that Jefferson could assess him. "Sammy's blaming himself for this latest turn of events and he thinks Dean's going to die because of the illness.

"Damned fool kid." Bobby grumbled as walked over to palm the boy's cheek. He hated the fact that Sam always blamed himself for things he couldn't have stopped.

"How do I get through to him Bobby? How do I make him stop blaming himself when I was the idiot who put that idea in his head to begin with in the first place after Dean got hurt?" John asked as he looked towards his mentor with tears glistening in his eyes.

Bobby's attempt at giving an answer was thwarted by the sound of a pained moan coming from Dean's bed.

Quickly pulling himself together so as not to arouse Dean's suspicion, John walked over and stood at Dean's bedside waiting for his oldest to fully arouse. Upon seeing Dean's eyes slit partially open, John grasped his hand and said, "Dean, can you hear me son?"

"Yeah. Da'ad, my he'd hur's" Dean slurred as his brain refused to form the words properly.

"I know it does Ace. Jefferson gave you something to help with the pain so hopefully it will ease off soon."

"Wha's wrong wis me da'ad?" Dean inquired, wincing at the sound of his own speech.

Unsure of just how much he should tell his son, John said, "You've got a bad infection Dean and it's made you pretty sick."

"Wha' kind of infecshen and why the hhhell won' my mouf wor' righ?" Dean implored nervously as he tossed his head about on the bed wondering when the pain was going to ease off.

"Dean, you've contracted a case of bacterial encephalitis." Jefferson answered taking the pressure off of John to deliver the dreaded diagnosis. "Right now your brain is swollen and it's obviously affecting the area that regulates your speech patterns. Once the swelling abates, your speech problem should disappear on its own or with a little therapy." He was hoping he wouldn't have to tell Dean so soon, but it was obvious he was becoming more upset with not knowing the facts.

"No, you're wr-ong, got to be wr'ng. S'mmy, tellll th'm" Dean implored, asking for his little brother's help. "Sammm?" Dean slurred apprehensively, sounding like a drunkard.

"Sam's sleeping right now Dean." John informed his oldest hoping it would be enough to calm him down.

"Somefing's wr-ong, can hear it innn your voicccce" Dean said as his breathing began to speed up.

"Damn it Dean, you've got to calm down, you can't allow yourself to get upset this way." John ordered as he placed a hand on Dean's chest trying to calm him down some.

"Sammmmmy?" Dean called out anxiously before his eyes rolled back in his head and his body began to convulse once more.

"Shit, I was afraid of this." Jefferson stated as he grabbed an anticonvulsant and quickly injected it into the IV port in Dean's hand. He had barely finished administering the drug when he heard John gasp in terror, "Damn it, he's stopped breathing."

**TBC**


	25. Chapter 25

**Bridge Over Troubled Waters Ch. 25**

**Disclaimer: See chapter one**.

* * *

**Previously: **_"Shit, I was afraid of this." Jefferson stated as he grabbed an anticonvulsant and quickly injected it into the IV port in Dean's hand. He had barely finished administering the drug when he heard John gasp in terror, "Damn it, he's stopped breathing."_

"Son of a bitch, don't you do this Dean." Jefferson stated as he placed his fingers to the carotid artery in Dean's neck to find that he had no pulse. Calling a code blue, he quickly began CPR by prepping Dean and administering two rescue breaths followed by chest compressions. Hearing footsteps entering the room as he performed the life saving technique, he glanced up quickly to see two of his best nurses entering the room. "Sarah, I need you to get Dean started on oxygen stat. Ali, get the defibrillator set up for me just in case the CPR doesn't work." Jefferson stated as he continued to administer the cardio pulmonary resuscitation on Dean, knowing his nurses were very efficient at their jobs.

Grasping the manual oxygen mask, Sarah quickly placed the plastic facial part over Dean's mouth and nose and squeezed the ampubag to deliver oxygen as Jefferson did the chest compressions. Noticing the patient's family in the room from the corner of her eye, she prayed that their attempts to resuscitate Dean would work and they wouldn't have to witness their young family member succumb to death.

While Jefferson and Sarah administered the CPR, Ali went about getting the defibrillator ready by moving the machine into position and then placing the patches and electrodes on Dean's chest. Turning on the machine, it was obvious to see the patient was in cardiac arrest by the ventricular tachycardia rhythm showing on the screen.

"Doctor, the patient is in V-tach." Ali gasped as she prepared the electronic paddles for defibrillation by applying the gel to them and then passing them to Jefferson. Placing the paddles on the electrode patches, Jefferson called out _"clear" _Before depressing the button to deliver an electrical shock to Dean's heart.

As John stood transfixed watching the scene unfolding before him, he visibly trembled at the knowledge that he could very well lose his oldest child within the next few minutes. "Oh God, please don't leave us Dean, please don't die." He begged knowing that he and Sammy could never survive the loss. Placing a shaky hand over his mouth to keep from screaming out in horror, he leaned back against the wall for support as he watched Jefferson trying to save his son's life.

"Damn it, no conversion, set the machine for 300 jules." Jefferson called out as he waited for the machine to charge again. Once the _'clear' _was given, he depressed the paddles again and breathed a deep sigh of relief upon seeing a normal sinus rhythm appear on the screen of the heart monitor.

"We've got him back." Jefferson voiced in exultation as he wiped the sweat from his brow before placing an oxygen face mask over Dean's mouth and nose and setting it for the desired level. "Sarah, I want to be kept apprized of Dean's oxygen saturation levels for the next few hours." He told the nurse before turning his attention to Dean's family.

"Jefferson, how's my boy?" John questioned shakily as he kept his eyes on Dean, afraid that he could quit breathing again at any moment and slip away.

"John, Dean is stabile for now, but things could go either way over the next twenty four hours. He suffered what is known as cardiac arrest. What that means is the normal blood flow in his body was interrupted due to the failure of his heart to contract effectively. With the arrested circulation, oxygen was not able to circulate to all parts of his body. including the brain, and it caused him to lose consciousness and stop normal breathing"

"Does that m-mean that Dean's heart is d-damaged now?" John stuttered out as his face paled significantly at the thought.

"No, I'm sorry if my words gave you that impression." Jefferson replied as he placed a calming hand on John's shoulder. "The encephalitis infection was the main contributing factor precipitating the cardiac arrest, not a weak heart. I've got Dean on oxygen therapy now and we'll be keeping a very close eye on his cardiac activity for the next twenty four hours just in case."

Breathing out a huge sigh of relief, John took a few moments to compose himself and asked, "How long before Dean comes around? If Sammy wakes up and sees him like this…" John trailed off not even wanting to think about what his reaction might be.

"I wish I could tell you John, but that all depends on Dean. His body has been put through the wringer lately and it needs the time to replenish itself and heal." Jefferson answered somberly, knowing the pressure John was under with everything going on right now. "Listen John, you really should get some rest. Your boys are going to need you to be strong for them and you can't do that if you're dead on your feet."

"I can rest later, I need to be here if either of my sons awaken and need me." John negated with a sigh as he pulled up a chair between their two beds. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Deep into the night, John's attention was drawn to his left by the sound of rustling coming from Sam's bed. Worried that his youngest could be having a nightmare, John pushed himself to his feet and arched his back to get the kinks out and strode over to Sammy's bedside. Placing a calloused hand on Sam's forehead, he brushed away the bangs from his eyes. "Shh, it's okay Sammy, everything's okay, go back to sleep."

"Da'ad" Sam mumbled as he opened sleep ladened eyes to see his father standing over him.

"Yeah, S'me kiddo." John voiced softly with a smile.

"What 'appened?

"You kind of fell apart on us Tiger. Jefferson had to give you a sedative, but everything's okay now." John answered as he placed a calloused palm upon his baby boys cheek.

As the fog began to clear from his mind and bits and pieces of memory began to return, Sam suddenly bolted upright and gasped "Dean." As he scanned the room looking for his older brother while cradling his injured hands to his chest, wincing from the pain of having put too much pressure on them lately.

"Calm down kiddo, he's in the bed right next door, he's fine." John soothed as he placed his hands on Sam's shoulders and gently pushed him back down.

"But Jefferson said, he, he…"

"I know Sammy, but look, he's resting comfortably." John stated, withholding the information about the cardiac arrest as he moved out of the way enough for Sam to see his brother.

"But why does he have the oxygen mask on if he's fine?" Sam asked as he focused his weary blue-green eyes on his brother's lax face.

"Jefferson just wanted to make it easier on his lungs since he's fighting the encephalitis now too." John replied, praying that Sam wouldn't ask too many questions, something he was known for doing. The less he knew right now, the better.

"He-he's going to get better, right Dad?" Sam asked as he chewed on his bottom lip with agitation.

"Sure he will Sammy, he's a Winchester isn't he." John automatically answered even though he was unsure of Dean's recovery himself. Fearing for his youngest should the worst happen, John said, "Listen Sammy, when Bobby comes back tomorrow to visit, I want you to go back home with him."

"What? Noooo, I wanna stay here." Sam refused as he looked at his dad with expressive dewy eyes.

"I'm sorry kiddo, but what Dean needs right now is to get lots of rest and he can't do that if he's worrying about you all the time. You're exhausted and you're hurting Sam and Dean will sense that the minute he wakes up and he'll start panicking.

"Dad, please!"

"You've got to do this for your brother Sam, you don't want him having another setback because he's worried about you do you?" John questioned guiltily knowing that pulling the Dean card would make Sam give in.

"No Sir, I'll go." Sam replied as a silent tear slipped down his cheek at the thought of having to leave his brother. He knew things were worse than his dad was letting on, otherwise he wouldn't be separating them.

"I know you're upset Sammy, but you'll be doing the right thing." John enunciated as he stroked his fingers through Sam's long hair. He had told the kid more than once to get it cut, but would allow him that one little act of insubordination as long as it kept the peace between the two of them.

"Will you at least call me if something ha-happens?" Sam queried, his voice quivering.

"Yes son, I promise. Now go back to sleep." John coerced as he continued to card his fingers through Sam's hair, the motion always comforting his baby boy in times of stress.

"Kay." Sam replied with a yawn as his eyes slowly closed, his face turned towards Dean. It took only moments for his breath to even out in sleep once again.

As John stood by the bed watching Sammy sleep, he prayed that his youngest didn't think he was punishing him by making him leave. Sam was struggling with enough guilt as it was and he didn't need any more weight placed on his already overburdened shoulders. He had no doubts that the next few days would be rough with him separating the boys, but in the end it would be worth it. Now, he just had to get Dean to accept it when he woke up again.

Striding over to Dean's bed, he bent down and lightly kissed his oldest on the forehead knowing Dean would never have allowed it to happen had he been awake. "You keep fighting Ace, your little brother needs you, I need you." He whispered as he tucked the blanket in around his oldest.

Settling into the chair once again, he allowed his eyes to close and sleep to take hold knowing the monitors would give off a warning if Dean were to go into distress again.

**TBC **_**Is John doing the right thing by separating his boys?**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Bridge Over Troubled Waters Ch. 26**

**Disclaimer: See chapter one**.

* * *

**Previously: **_As John stood by the bed watching Sammy sleep, he prayed that his youngest didn't think he was punishing him by making him leave. Sam was struggling with enough guilt as it was and he didn't need any more weight placed on his already overburdened shoulders. He had no doubts that the next few days would be rough with him separating the boys, but in the end it would be worth it. _

Early the next morning, Sam sat sullenly on his bed as he waited for Bobby to come and pick him up. He had pleaded with his dad one more time to allow him to stay, that Dean needed him, but the old man was standing firm in his decision to keep them apart saying it would be better in the long run. Furtively glancing over towards Dean, he wished his big brother would wake up before he left so that he could tell him goodbye. He didn't want Dean thinking for even one second that he was abandoning him. Hearing the sound of voices coming down the hall, he looked up to see Bobby entering the room with his dad and his head drooped to his chest in sadness. His wish wasn't granted and he would have to leave without talking to Dean first.

"You ready to go Sammy?" Bobby questioned worriedly when he saw how defeated Sam looked with his head hanging down like a kicked puppy. He had talked with John about whether or not separating the boys was the right thing to do at this point in time. He knew how connected the two of them were and was afraid that John was making a decision he would soon regret.

"Yeah, I guess." Sam mumbled as he felt his dad grasp him by the arm and help him up off the bed.

"Sammy, it's gonna be okay, you'll see." John encouraged as he pulled Sam in for a quick hug. "The time will pass before ya know it and we'll all be together again."

"I know Sir." Sam retorted without conviction as he started walking towards the door, silent tears rolling down his face.

"Turning towards John, Bobby sighed deeply and said, "John are you sure you want to do this? Sam is obviously torn to pieces over being made to leave and I fully believe you are going to end up regretting your decision."

"Bobby, I know the kid is hurting, but he'll be fine once he learns to suck it up. I've got to think about and do what's best for Dean this time."

"Okay John, but something tells me that this is the stupidest move you've ever made." Bobby said as he shook his head with exasperation before walking out the door to catch up with Sammy. "Stubborn assed idjit." Bobby grumbled knowing that things were going to go bad and in a big way.

_**S~D Supernatural S~D**_

As John sat in the lumpy, uncomfortable chair by Dean's bed, he couldn't help but wonder if he had just made a huge mistake by sending Sam away. His mind was telling him that Dean needed to rest, but his gut was now telling him that his oldest was going to have a serious fit when he woke up to find Sammy gone. Scrubbing his hands through his hair, he knew he wouldn't have long to wait since Dean was now shuffling about restlessly on the bed. Taking a deep breath, he waited for Dean to open his eyes, while at the same time hoping he would jut stay asleep for a little while longer.

Tossing about on the bed, Dean slowly awoke to the uncomfortable sensation of having something clamped over his nose and mouth and forcing cold air into his nostrils. Reaching up a hand, he attempted to remove the troublesome thing only for someone to stop him at the last moment from accomplishing the task.

"Leave it Dean, you need it." John informed his son as he grasped Dean's hand away from the oxygen mask when Dean tried to remove it.

"Dad?"

"Yeah son, it's me. I'm right here."

"What happened?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with right now. Just try and get some more rest." John stated as he lightly brushed his hand through Dean's hair hoping to lull him back to sleep.

"Where's Sammy? I wanna talk to him, make sure he's okay." Dean said ignoring his father's words.

"_Here we go." _Thought John as he stuttered in a breath and then exhaled deeply. "He's not here right now. I sent him home with Bobby so you could focus on getting some rest instead of worrying about Sam.

"Yeah, well that was a brilliant plan seeing as how I really need to talk to him." Dean retorted as he tried to push himself up, cursing the weakness he was feeling.

"Dean, what the hell do you think you're doing?" John questioned as he placed his hands on Dean's shoulders and pushed him back down onto the bed.

"What does it look like? I'm getting out of here so I can go check on Sammy, now let me go damn it." Dean tried to voice angrily, but it came out sounding like a weak plea instead.

"Damn it Dean, I told you Sam's fine. Now quit being a pain in the ass and lay back down, you're going to make things worse for yourself again." John grumbled in agitation at the way Dean was pushing himself after having suffered the cardiac arrest earlier.

"Then prove it, get him back here so I can talk to him." Dean rebuked as he lay against his pillow exhausted, wondering why in the hell he was feeling so damn weak. Knowing he was losing the battle to stay awake, he said, "If you really want me to re-rest, then you'll get him back here so I can fi-find out for myself whether or not he's okay."

"Please Dean, for once, think about yourself and not your brother. I'm worried about you son. Jefferson said you need to rest if you want to get better." John beseeched with worry.

"Dad, you of all people should know that I can't rest unless I know Sam is safe and by my side. So either you get him here or I'm signing out AMA." Dean retorted as he gazed at the area where he knew his father was standing with weary eyes.

_**S~D Supernatural S~D**_

Driving down the road, Bobby tried to engage Sam in conversation but the youngest Winchester refused to join in. It concerned Bobby to see him slumping against the door of the truck as he stared out the window incessantly. If the kid kept brooding the way he was, he was sure to make himself sick. Hoping that maybe he could get Sammy to at least eat, he said. "Hey Tiger, what do you say we stop at Shoney's and hit the buffet bar? I'm sure they'll have something that you like to eat and Jefferson said you could start using your hands for simple tasks such as eating."

Shrugging his shoulders to let Bobby know he didn't care one way or the other, Sam kept his eyes focused out the side window. He didn't really think he could eat anything and keep it down, but if Bobby was hungry, then he was okay with stopping.

"Listen Sam. I know you're hurting right now, but you need to keep your strength up. You haven't eaten enough to sustain a baby kiddo." Bobby stated as he reached a hand over and gave Sam's shoulder a comforting squeeze. He was happy to see Sam respond by turning to look at him, but that happiness quickly dissipated upon seeing the sheer despair in Sam's eyes.

"Bobby, I really don't think I can keep anything down right now." Sam said as he clutched his stomach with his arms and pulled his knees up to curl into an almost fetal position. Lowering his head to his knees, he moaned as nausea began to assail him.

"Sammy?" Bobby queried with alacrity as he pulled off to the side of the road. Slipping out of the truck, he jogged around to the front and opened the passenger door just as Sam threw it open.

"Sick." Sam mumbled before falling to his knees and throwing up what little he had in his stomach.

"Son of a bitch, I don't care what the hell John thinks, I'm taking you back to the clinic." Bobby iterated as he rubbed Sam's back trying to help him through the dry heaves now taking hold of him.

"Nooo, I'm okay, I promise I am. Besides, Dad will be pissed if we go back." Sam said in between dry heaves as his stomach seemed to turn itself inside out.

"That's his problem. John separating you two like this ain't right and I'm putting a stop to it. I'll be damned if I'll stand by and watch you make yourself sick worrying over your brother. Your nerves are strung tight enough as it is after everything that's happened over the past week or so." Bobby enunciated clearly, hands clenched in anger at the situation.

Once Sam got control of his nausea, Bobby helped him to sit in the passenger side of the truck and handed him a bottle of water. "Here Sammy, swish your mouth out with this first to get rid of that bad taste and then take you a small sip."

"Th-thanks Bobby." Sam whispered as he accepted the water gratefully. Doing as instructed, he rinsed his mouth out first and then took a few tentative sips before placing the cap back on the bottle and handing it to the older hunter.

"You ready to go Sport?" Bobby queried as he palmed the nape of Sam's neck and felt the slight trembles running through him.

"Yes Sir." Sam answered with a tight mile as he swiveled his legs into the truck so Bobby could shut the door. Closing his eyes and leaning his head back in the seat, he heard Bobby climb in the driver's side of the vehicle. A few moments later, he heard the engine rumble and allowed it to lull him into a light sleep as Bobby set course back towards the hospital. He could actually rest now knowing they were going back, even if his Dad gave him hell for it when they got there.

Driving down the road, Bobby smiled as he saw the contented look on the face of the youngest Winchester. No matter what anyone else thought, he knew he was doing the right thing by taking the kid back. And come hell or high water, he would make sure John didn't try to separate them again.

_**TBC Hope you enjoyed the chapter. **_


	27. Chapter 27

Bridge Over Troubled Waters Ch. 27

**Disclaimer: See chapter one**.

_

* * *

_

**Previously: **_Driving down the road, Bobby smiled as he saw the contented look on the face of the youngest Winchester. No matter what anyone else thought, he knew he was doing the right thing by taking the kid back. And come hell or high water, he would make sure John didn't try to separate them again._

As the sound of soft snoring filled the cab of his truck, Bobby couldn't help but wonder what they'd be facing once they got back to the clinic. He hoped John would listen to what he had to say and not cause a big scene, but he was ready to brawl if that's what it came down to. There was no way he was going to watch the boy in his care make himself physically ill over being separated from his brother. He had known from the beginning that it was a bad idea and he should have put his foot down. Reaching over to lightly brush Sam's cheek with the back of his fingers, he whispered, "I'm so sorry kiddo, I should have stood up more for you and your brother."

Placing his hand back on the steering wheel, he smirked at the thought of John possibly having a fight on his hands when Dean woke up to find Sammy gone. He knew the oldest sibling would be pissed that John had actually sent Sammy away, and while he was sleeping no less. If he knew Dean, the kid was going to give John mortal hell and honestly, the hunter deserved it. Ever since he had known the man, John had always had the arrogant notion that he knew what was best for his kids, refusing to listen to others where Dean and Sammy were concerned.

Looking at the watch on his wrist, Bobby breathed a sigh of relief knowing they would be back at the clinic in about fifteen minutes. He was worried that Sam would wake up and make himself sick once again, especially since he was starting to move about restlessly. He could hear him starting to mumble and from the sounds of it, Sammy was becoming distressed. Reaching over to card his fingers through Sam's hair, he whispered, "Shh, we're almost there tiger."

He watched as Sam shifted in his seat once again, his head turning towards him as if seeking comfort and it nearly broke his grizzled heart to see the angst etched into the kid's face, even in sleep. "Damn you John Winchester for putting Sammy through this needlessly." He whispered fiercely. Oh how he would love to knock some sense into the man's head.

Spotting the circular driveway leading up to the clinic up ahead, he breathed a huge sigh of relief knowing that he was about to put an end to Sam's angst. Sure, he might have an angry father to deal with, but it didn't concern him in the least. Hell, he hoped John would start something with him because he really could use a good fight to help him release the anger that was building up within him at the situation John had placed him in.

_**S~D Supernatural S~D**_

"Damn it Dean, don't even trying threatening me with doing something so stupid as signing yourself out AMA." John said as he tried to hold his anger in check. "You know damn well you're not well enough to get out of this bed yet. Hell son, you can't even see!" He spat out without thinking and immediately regretted his words upon seeing the look of hurt that crossed Dean's face.

"Dean, I didn't…."

"Forget it Dad, just leave me alone." Dean grumbled as he turned on his side so that his back was facing John.

"Dean please, I didn't mean it that way." John pleaded as he placed a hand on Dean's shoulder only to have his oldest shrug out from under the touch.

"Just go Dad. I'm tired and I want to get some sleep." Dean voiced trying not to show how hurt he was by the statement.

"Okay Ace, I'll go for now, but I won't be far." John stated with a frown as he walked towards the door, berating himself for saying something so stupid. Standing at the doorway, he watched Dean for a few minutes and then decided to walk down to the small cafeteria. He really could use a strong cup of coffee to soothe his frazzled nerves right now. But first, he had a phone call to make. He needed to call Bobby and tell him to bring Sammy back before everything went to hell in a hand basket.

Lying on the bed with his back facing his dad, Dean could feel his father's gaze penetrating through him as he watched from the doorway. He knew his dad felt guilty, but he didn't care. He just wanted him to leave so he could set his plan in motion to find Sam. Waiting just a few more moments, he finally heard his father start walking down the hallway, his footsteps slowly fading away with each passing second.

As soon as he was sure his father wasn't coming back, Dean sat up and pulled the IV from his hand, wincing at the tug on his skin as the needle slipped out. Disconnecting the wires from the heart monitor, he quickly found and pulled the plug when it started emitting a warning tone. _"Time to get out of here." _He thought to himself as he threw his legs over the side of the bed. Attempting to stand, he swayed at the change in height and immediately balanced himself by placing a hand on the bed. Taking a few deep breaths to quell the nausea that was trying to build, he slowly pushed himself to an upright position.

Trying hard to focus, he could make out darker and lighter shapes about the room. Figuring the darker shapes indicated something solid, he started making his way across the room to where he thought the door was. As he walked with his arm in front of himself to keep from running into things, he could feel a draft on his backside and cringed at the idea of exposing himself to anybody who could be out in the hallway, but he didn't allow it to deter him from what he had in mind, getting to Sammy. Slipping out of the room, he turned to his right knowing the exit was in that direction from a previous visit to the clinic.

Stealthily making his way down the hall, he heard the sound of his dad's voice in the distance. "Damn it, I don't have time for this." He swore knowing that last thing he needed was for his dad to find him and usher him back to bed. Making his way into what he hoped was an empty room, he suddenly found himself inside what had to have been the janitor's closet judging by the wet mop he was now standing on. Suddenly feeling weak, he leaned back against the wall and allowed himself to slide down it. He just needed a few minutes to rest, and then he was making his escape.

Returning to Dean's room after having made the phone call and leaving a message on Bobby's answering machine, John was flabbergasted to find the room empty. "Son of a bitch." He groaned knowing right away that Dean had made good on his threat to try and leave. Rushing out into the hallway, he collided with Jefferson who was returning to check on Dean.

"John, what the hell?" Jefferson barked as he found himself knocked into the wall behind him.

"It's Dean, he's left." John gasped as his eyes scanned both sides of the hallway looking for his oldest. We've got to find the stubborn idiot before he does something he's going to regret."

_**S~D Supernatural S~D**_

Pulling his truck up to the front entrance, Bobby parked the vehicle and then reached over to grasp Sam on the shoulder. Giving the teen a slight shake so as not to scare him, he said, "Time to wake up Tiger." He watched as Sam slowly opened his eyes and glanced around in confusion.

"Bobby, wh're are we?" He asked groggily, his vision a little bleary from having been woke up unexpectedly.

"We're back at Jefferson's clinic." Bobby said with a smile as he patted Sam's leg. "What do ya say we get ya back inside so you can see that brother of yours?"

"But Dad…"

"Don't you worry about your dad kiddo, you let me handle him." Bobby stated as he opened his door and climbed out of the truck. Walking around the front, he quickly made his way over to the passenger side and opened the door for Sammy.

"Well come on Sport, you can't see your brother just sitting there like a lump on a log." Bobby encouraged knowing Sam had mixed emotions about disobeying his Dad, yet needing to see his brother.

Easing out of the seat, Sam chewed on his bottom lip as they made their way into the hospital. He could feel his stomach fluttering with anxiousness, but his need to see Dean overrode the feeling.

Making their way inside the small hospital/clinic, Bobby and Sam were surprised to find the place somewhat in chaos with people rambling about and apparently searching for something from the looks of it. Spotting Jefferson rounding the corner, Bobby bellowed, "What the hell is going on around here?" to get the doctor's attention.

Startled by the outburst, Jefferson looked up to see Bobby standing near the front desk. "Crap." He muttered under his breath upon seeing the youngest Winchester with him. He could just imagine what Sam's reaction would be at finding out his brother was missing.

"Uh Bobby, what are you and Sam doing back here. I thought you were taking him back to your place to rest." Jefferson said as he tried to remain calm.

"Yeah, well the kid got sick and started throwing up." Bobby explained as he gave Jefferson a quizzical look knowing something was up.

"Damn, I hope he isn't getting a stomach virus or something. Why don't you take him into treatment room one and I'll be there in just a minute to check him out." Jefferson said as he gave Bobby a pointed look.

"Can't you just check me over in Dean's room?" Sam queried as he gazed at the doctor, an imploring sound to his voice.

Jefferson was just about to answer that it would be better to keep him away from Dean until he knew whether or not Sam was contagious thereby giving them more time to find the elder sibling, when John rounded the corner in a flurry.

"Have you found Dean yet?" John questioned anxiously, too upset to notice his youngest standing off to the side.

"Wha' where's De-Dean?" Sam stuttered out as his face paled a deathly shade of white. "Where's my brother?"

**TBC**


	28. Chapter 28

Bridge Over Troubled Waters Ch. 28

**Disclaimer: See chapter one**.

_

* * *

_

**Previously: **_"Wha' where's De-Dean?" Sam stuttered out as his face paled a deathly shade of white. "Where's my brother?"_

'Sammy? John questioned, stunned to see the kid back so soon. He had only called Bobby about ten minutes ago. There was no way he could have gotten back to the hospital so soon unless…

"John, I had to bring him back. The boy was making himself sick over being separated from his brother and I couldn't stand to see him go through that. So if you have anything to say about it, you better say it to me and leave the kid alone!" Bobby voiced strongly, his hands already clenching into fists.

"S'alright Bobby, I had called and left a message on your phone to bring Sammy back anyway." John voiced as he placed a calming hand on Bobby's shoulder. "Dean didn't react very well to waking up and finding him gone."

"Da'ad, where is Dean?" Sam nervously asked butting into the conversation and regaining his father's attention even though he knew his father wouldn't like him doing so.

"Sammy, we don't exactly know right now, but I'm sure he's fine." John placated as he watched the anxiety building in his son. "He probably just went to the bathroom or something."

"Then why were you so up-upset when you as-asked if Dean had been fo-found yet?" Sam queried as he bit on his bottom lip with worry. "You wouldn't be so sc-scared if you be-believed that.

"Sam, you need to calm down son." Jefferson broke in afraid that the youngest Winchester would slip into shock with his reaction to finding out Dean was missing. He didn't like the way Sam looked at all and was extremely concerned for the boy's health. Reaching out to grasp Sam's wrist to take his radial pulse, he could feel just how clammy the youngster's skin was indicating that shock was a definite threat now.

"Sammy, if you don't calm down, I'm going to have to sedate you." Jefferson informed the youngest Winchester as he felt the racing pulse beneath his finger tips. Encouraging Sam to take a few deep breaths, Jefferson glanced up towards Bobby. "You said he was making himself sick?"

"Yeah, he uh, he became more and more upset the further we got from the hospital, so much so that I eventually had to pull over to the side of the road and let the kid throw up. He was a bundle of nerves worrying about his brother so I thought it would be best just to bring him back here." Bobby explained in answer to Jefferson's query.

"You did the right thing Bobby." Jefferson stated before returning his attention to the youngest Winchester. "Sam, I want you to go lay down for a little while."

"But De…"

"Sammy I mean it, if you don't go lay down right now, I'm going to sedate you." Jefferson enunciated strongly as he cut off whatever argument the youngest Winchester was about to make.

"Dad?" Sam pleaded as he glanced toward his dad with puppy dog eyes hoping the man would back him.

"We'll find him Tiger, I promise." John voiced as he wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulders and led him towards Dean's room. Helping his youngest into the bed, he said, "Try to get some rest kiddo. When you wake up, hopefully Dean will be in the bed across from you."

"Kay." Sam mumbled in apparent agreement as he closed his eyes. He would pretend to get some rest to keep from being sedated, but as soon as he got the chance, he was getting out of that bed to look for his brother.

Standing by his youngest and carding his fingers through Sam's hair after removing his son's shoes, John watched him for just a few moments to make sure he went to sleep. As he felt Sam relax under the soothing motion, he quietly walked from the room. He had another son to find.

Laying in the bed with his eyes closed until he heard the sounds in the hallway diminish significantly, Sam quietly slipped out of the bed and tiptoed over to the door in his socked feet. Peering out the door, he looked both ways, up and down the hallway, to find it empty. _"Where are you Dean?" _He questioned with a whisper as he tried to get inside his brother's mind to figure out where he would go. Knowing that Dean would start making his way to the exit in an attempt to find him, Sam turned to his right and started walking down the hall. His dad and the others were now searching outside of the hospital from the conversation he had overheard, but he was sure Dean was still inside the clinic, he could feel it in his bones.

Tottering unsteadily down the hallway, he rounded a corner towards the small recreation room Jefferson had set up years ago to keep them occupied as boys. Maybe Dean would be in there. As he walked though, it felt as if he was moving away from his brother making him stop his forward progress and turn around. _"You're close by somewhere, I can feel it." _Sam thought to himself as his eyes scanned the surrounding area. Walking back the way he came, he felt his knees go week and latched onto the handle of a janitor's closet to keep himself upright.

A feeling of anxiousness suddenly rose in him as his senses went into overdrive. "Dean?" He queried as he pulled open the door to peer inside wondering if indeed his brother was in there.

"DEAN!" Sam called out in angst as he saw his older brother passed out on the floor. Dropping to his knees, he cradled Dean's head between his hands. "Dean, can you hear me?"

"S'mmy?" Dean whispered as he opened bleary eyes and tried to focus on the person beside him.

"Yeah bro, it's me." Sam answered as he pulled Dean's head to his chest. "You scared the hell out of me Dean."

"Sorry squirt, didn't me'n to." Dean apologized as he relaxed against his baby brother. He felt like crap.

"I'm not a squirt, I'm as tall as you are now. I'll be even taller soon." Sam mumbled as he sat on the floor and leaned his back against the wall as he continued to support Dean's head.

"Yeah, well, ke'p telling yours'lf that munchkin." Dean stated with a sigh just before passing out again.

"Somebody, somebody please help me!" Sam screamed out as Dean collapsed once again.

_

* * *

_

Walking back in the front entrance of the clinic, John, Bobby, and Jefferson were about ready to call the police. They hadn't been able to find Dean anywhere, and with the condition he was in, time could be of the essence.

Damn it, where the hell could he have gone so fast?" John ground out as he turned around and punched the wall. "He can't even see, there's no telling what might happen to him."

"Calm down John, you aren't helping things by panicking. Hopefully the police…." Jefferson's statement was cut off as they heard Sammy calling out desperately for help.

"Sammy? John yelled out as he heard the desperation in his son's voice. "Sammy, where are you?"

"Dad help, Dean's unconscious, we're in the janitor's closet." Sam answered, relieved to know that help was on the way.

Racing off down the small hallway, John and the others arrived to find both boys sitting on the floor with Dean's head slumped on Sammy's chest. Kneeling down in front of his boys, John asked, "Sammy, how did you…what happened?" He was amazed that after all the time they had been searching, that Sammy was the one who had found Dean.

"John, those answers can wait, we need to get Dean back to his room so I can check him out." Jefferson stated. Nudging John out of the way, he also knelt in front of the boys. "Sammy, was Dean awake at any point after you found him?" He queried as he wrapped his fingers around Dean wrist to take his pulse.

"Yeah, he was awake for a few minutes, he even talked to me." Sam answered shakily as he watched Jefferson take the stethoscope from around his neck to listen to Dean's heart.

"That's good kiddo." Jefferson responded with a smile. "What do you say we see about getting you two back to your room so I can check on that stubborn brother of yours."

"Jefferson, what's wrong with him, why did he pass out?" Sam asked as John placed his arms under Dean's knees and lower back and then scooped him up into his arms with a grunt.

"Sammy, I can't be sure without a full examination, but it looks like Dean's just suffering from exhaustion, trying to do too much at once after everything he's been through. His body isn't strong enough yet to handle moving around." Jefferson answered as he placed a comforting hand on Sam's shoulder. "Bobby could you…"

"Sure." Bobby answered the unspoken question as he bent down to help Sammy. "Come on Tiger, up you go." He said as he tugged Sam up into a standing position. Wrapping an arm around Sam's waist, he aided the youngest Winchester in following John and Dean down the hall to their room. Upon arriving back at the room, Bobby led Sammy over to the second bed and helped him into it while Jefferson hooked Dean back up to heart monitor and started a new IV.

Glancing at the heart monitor after the electrodes were reattached and it was plugged in, Jefferson could see a normal sinus rhythm and breathed a sigh of relief knowing that at least things were normal in that regard. Attaching a pulse oximeter to Dean's index finger, he found the oxygen saturation levels to be too low. "No wonder you passed out kiddo." He whispered after seeing a reading under eighty five percent. Grasping the oxygen mask at the head of Dean's bed, he placed it over his mouth and nose to provide supplemental oxygen.

"Jefferson, how is he, how's my boy?" John queried after Jefferson finished his initial assessment of Dean, afraid that his oldest had caused more damage to himself.

"He's fine for now John, His oxygen stats are low and that's why he passed out. He just wasn't getting enough oxygen to sustain consciousness. As for the encephalitis infection, I can't tell you how that's going until I do another CT scan and lumbar puncture to see if his spinal fluid is clearing up." Jefferson informed the angsty father.

"Okay, thanks Jefferson, for everything your doing to take care of my boys. I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you" John voiced as he reached out to shake the doctor's hand.

"I'm happy to do it John, and don't worry, I'm sure I can find some way to exact payment from you." Jefferson voiced with a twinkle in his eye before looking over towards Sam with a wink.

"I don't know if I like the sounds of that." John said ominously as he watched Jefferson walk over towards his youngest.

"Okay Sam, let's check on you while I'm here kiddo." Jefferson stated as he brushed back the sweaty bangs from Sam's eyes to feel the heat starting to radiate off of him. "Looks like you might have a fever kiddo." He said as he pulled a tympanic ear thermometer from the pocket of his jacket and placed it in Sam's ear to get a reading off 100.5 degrees.

"Sammy, you've started running a slight fever. I'm going to put you on some antibiotics just in case. You've probably got a stomach virus that needs to run it's course, but I want to err on the safe side just in case." Jefferson said as he walked over to the medicine cabinet and pulled out a syringe and a small vial filled with transparent liquid.

Returning to Sam, he said, "With you already throwing up, I don't want to chance anything by mouth so I need you to undo your jeans and roll over on your left side for me Sport."

"Awww, crap." Sam groaned as he unsnapped his jeans and pulled the zipper down. Rolling onto his side, he felt his dad lower the top of his jeans and then winced as he felt the jab of the needle into the upper part of his derriere. "Damn, that stuff burns." He moaned as he chewed on his bottom lip.

"The burn will abate in a few minutes kiddo." Jefferson told the young hunter as he placed a small bandage on the area. "Now, why don't you try to get some sleep. Dean's going to be out of it for a little while and you both could use the rest."

"Yes Sir." Sam answered with a yawn as his eyes traveled over to check on Dean before drifting off to sleep.

"They'll most likely sleep through the rest of the evening and through the night." Jefferson told John as he walked over to turn off the main lights, leaving only the small lights above the boys beds on. "I'll come by later to check on them." He whispered before leaving the room.

Pulling up a chair between the two beds, John sat down to watch over his boys while Bobby took the chair beside the window, grateful that things turned out the way they did. One thing was for damned sure, he wasn't going to separate his boys again, at least not until they were both totally healthy once again.

**TBC**


	29. Chapter 29

**Bridge Over Troubled Waters Ch. 29**

**Disclaimer: See chapter one**.

_

* * *

_

**Previously: **_Pulling up a chair between the two beds, John sat down to watch over his boys while Bobby took the chair beside the window, grateful that things turned out the way they did. One thing was for damned sure, he wasn't going to separate his boys again, at least not until they were both totally healthy once again. _

Deep in the middle of the night, John was awakened by the soft sound of feet squeaking across the floor. Feigning sleep, he sprung up and wrapped his hands around the throat of the person attempting to get near his boys.

"John, relax, it's just me." Jefferson voiced a little breathlessly with the way John's grip was cutting off his air supply.

"Damn, Jefferson, I'm sorry. I thought…" John trailed off as he released the hunter/doctor from his grip.

"It's okay John, it's my fault. I should have known better than to try to keep from waking you by creeping in here to check on the boys.' Jefferson iterated as he rubbed the soreness from his aching neck.

"You're damn straight you should have known better than to sneak in here like that ya idjit." Bobby grumbled as he tucked his silver throwing knife back into his boot. "I could have just killed you."

Jefferson couldn't help but shudder at the knowledge of just how close he had come to possibly dying. He knew how hypersensitive hunters could be, but he had become so lax about hunting lately, that he just didn't think about survival instincts taking over, especially that of a parent protecting their young. "I'm sorry guys. I just didn't think about the fact that your hunting instincts would be in high gear, even here at the clinic with all the protective wards I have around the place. I'll be more careful next time." Jefferson stated, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself, as he finally made his way to Sam's bed to check on him.

Pulling the ear thermometer from the pocket of the coat he was wearing, he placed it gently into Sam's ear and smiled as the sleeping teen automatically reacted by moving his head away from it and moaned at the intrusion. "Shhh, it's okay kiddo." He soothed as he held Sam's head still to get a reading of 99.5 on the small device. "Looking good, almost back to normal." He stated to no one in particular as he curved his fingers around Sam's wrist to get his radial pulse. Pulling the blanket up over Sam's shoulders, he brushed the errant bangs away from his face before walking over to check on Dean. Gazing at the stats on the heart monitor, he smiled at seeing that his oxygen levels had returned to normal and that his heart was maintaining a fairly normal sinus rhythm. Maybe Dean was finally taking a turn for the better with his battle against the encephalitis.

"Jefferson, how are my boys?" John whispered as the doctor completed his assessment of both boys.

"They're both doing well. Sammy's fever is coming down and he's only thrown up couple of times. I'm pretty sure he's just dealing with a twenty four hour stomach virus. As for Dean, his oxygen stats are up and his heart rate is normal, so with your permission, I'd like to do the CT scan and lumbar puncture sometime tomorrow morning to see if the antibiotics are working on the brain infection. The scan will also allow me to check on the swelling in his occipital lobe." The doctor answered as he wrote some information down on Dean's chart.

"Yeah that's fine, whatever you think is best." John stated as he grasped Dean's hand and gave it a light squeeze.

_

* * *

_

Dean awoke early the next morning to see the outline of someone sitting close to his bed. Raising his hands to rub at his eyes, he could barely make out the features of his father sitting in a chair. He smiled as he realized that not only could he see his dad's form, but that he could also make out shades of color, even though they were blending together. Glancing towards the other bed in the room, he saw the shadow of the person he wanted to see most, that being his baby brother. "Sammy." He whispered, the word sounding muffled by the oxygen mask covering his mouth and nose.

Drawn from the depths of sleep by a suppressed sound, John rubbed a hand across the beard that was quickly becoming irritating since he hadn't shaved in quite a few days. Opening his eyes, he scanned the room to see just what had pulled him from sleep. "Dean, you're wake." John stated with surprise as his eyes fell on his oldest who was staring toward Sam's bed. If he didn't know better, he would swear that Dean was almost looking at his brother.

"Well that's very observant of you to notice." Dean smirked at his father's remark. "I wouldn't have known I was awake if you hadn't told me."

"Smartass." John said as he stood up to stretch to get the kinks out of his back.

"Yes Sir, that's me." Dean retorted smugly before taking on a more serious tone. "Dad, how's Sammy doing, is he okay?"

"He's fine son, as a matter of fact, he's over there sleeping in the other bed right now." John answered as he nodded his head towards Sammy without thinking about Dean's vision problems. "Jefferson thinks he might have a twenty four hour stomach bug though."

"Your father's right Dean, Sammy is going to be just fine." Jefferson announced as he walked into the room to see the concerned expression on Dean's face. "As for you, I need to run a few tests to see how that head of yours is doing on the inside." Jefferson remarked as he removed the oxygen mask from Dean's face, satisfied that his oxygen saturation levels had remained high during the night.

"Better be careful there Jefferson, no telling what you'll find going on in Dean's head." Bobby said in a joking manner after having been awoken by the conversation going on around him.

"Well at least there's something in my head besides air." Dean quipped back with a broad grin, wishing that he could see Bobby's reaction to the barb.

"Why you little…I oughta spank your ass for that." Bobby grumbled at Dean for the witty comeback.

"Sorry Bobby, but that spankings going to have to wait." Jefferson informed the gruff hunter as he removed Dean's IV, leaving the IV port in place. "I need to take Ace here to the lab for his CT scan and do the lumbar puncture."

"Lumbar puncture, do you have to?" Dean questioned a little warily as he remembered the long needle that would be placed into his back. He had been so sick when he had it the first time that he really didn't register the pain, but knew he would feel it this time.

"Sorry Dean, but that's the only way I can really tell how well the antibiotics are working." Jefferson apologized to the young hunter. "The color of your cerebrospinal fluid will tell me if the encephalitis is getting better, or if I need to start you on a new regimen of antibiotics."

"Don't worry, I'll be there with you Ace." John voiced softly as he rubbed his thumb over Dean's cheek to offer a small bit of comfort. "Bobby, will you stay with Sammy and tell him what's going on when he awakens?"

"Sure John, don't worry about Sammy, I'll make sure he's fine." Bobby answered as he pulled a chair over by the youngest Winchesters bed. He wasn't about to let anything else happen to the kid on his watch.

"Thanks Bobby." John stated as helped Dean into the wheel chair that one of the nurses had brought into the room. Making sure Dean was secure, he walked by his son's side as he was pushed out of the room and to the lab just down the hall.

_

* * *

_

Once the CT scan was completed and he had a chance to check the pictures, Jefferson had Dean taken to another treatment room to do the lumbar puncture. Entering the room, he decided to get things started right away to keep his young patient from becoming too tense. "Dean, I need you to remove your hospital gown and get up on the bed for me and then lay on your right side." Jefferson stated as he started gathering the materials needed for the spinal tap.

Helping Dean out of the chair, John untied Dean's gown and pushed it off of his shoulders leaving Dean in just his boxers. Placing the gown on a chair in the corner, he watched as Dean climbed onto the bed, standing nearby just in case he was needed. Grasping the cover sheet, he pulled it up over Dean's hips and then carded his fingers through Dean's slightly longer hair that was in need of a cut as he watched Jefferson come towards them/

Placing his materials on the portable table, Jefferson checked Dean's vitals one more time to make sure he was stable before getting the procedure started. He noticed his pulse was a little fast, but that was understandable with what was about to happen. "Okay Dean, I need you to bend your neck and bring your knees up towards your chest for me until your in a fetal-like position." Jefferson stated as he picked up a small jar of brown liquid.

Once Dean was in position, he swabbed the area the procedure would be performed with tincture of iodine to cleanse the area. After applying the antiseptic, he started palpitating the area with his fingertips to find the correct insertion site. Once it had been located, he took a small needle with syringe into his hands and said, "Dean, I am going to inject a local anesthetic into your back to make the procedure more bearable."

"Okay." Dean whispered to acknowledge that he was ready. Feeling the needle pressed into his back, he bit his bottom lip at the pinch, knowing that things were soon going to get worse. Damn, he hated hospitals.

Waiting just a few moments for the anesthetic to work, Jefferson picked up the longer needle which would be used to do the procedure. "Dean, I am about to insert the spinal needle to collect the fluid. You will feel some pressure, but I need you to lay as still as possible for me." Jefferson warned as he removed the sterile wrapping. Placing the needle at the spot between the L3 and L4 vertebrae, he started pushing the needle in, waiting for it to "give" indicating he had passed the dura mater, or the outer three layers that surrounded the spinal cord.

Laying on the bed, Dean felt the pressure building as Jefferson forced the needle in and he grasped his dad's hand which was close by and squeezed tightly. He hated seeming weak, but damn it was such an uncomfortable feeling and he couldn't help but be unnerved by it. One wrong move and, well, he didn't want to even think about it.

"Feeling Dean grasp his hand, John started whispering words of comfort as he circled his thumb on the top part of Dean's hands. He didn't blame his oldest for being a little scared. Hell, he was scared himself just watching that needle going into Dean's back. "S'okay kiddo, it's going to be over in just a few minutes. I gotcha."

Once he felt the "give" letting him know that he had reached the spinal cord, Jefferson withdrew the stylet from the spinal needle and began collecting the cerebrospinal fluid sample. Once he had collected enough fluid, he withdrew the needle completely and then placed pressure on the entrance site.

Placing the sample into the pocket of his doctor smock, he said, "You did good Ace. I'll take you back to your room in just a moment, but first, I want to give you an injection of pain reliever. Most patients experience a headache after the procedure, so this will help keep that from happening." Jefferson informed his patient. Picking up the syringe with the pain reliever in it, he walked around the bed and injected it into the IV port that was still located in Dean's hand. "Okay Dean, let's get you back to that brother of yours." He said with a smile as he released the brakes on the small portable bed and began to push it out of the room.

_

* * *

_

Arriving back at the room a few moments later, Dean could see the outline of his brother's form sitting up in bed. Smiling at the familiar form, he said, "Hey kiddo, about time you woke up."

"What do you mean it's about time I woke…..Oh My God Dean, you can see me." Sam yelled with excitement as he shot up off the bed and ran over to his big brother, being careful not to hurt him since Bobby had informed him about Dean having a spinal tap done.

"Wh-what, Dean is Sammy right? Can you see?" John queried shakily as he rounded the bed and looked at his eldest, afraid to hope.

"Well sort of." Dean answered with a big smile. "I mean I can only make out outlines of things right now, but yeah, I think my vision is slowly coming back." Dean announced.

"That's wonderful." John voiced as he threw an arm around Sam's shoulders and pulled him in for a one armed hug as he palmed Dean's cheek, a lone tear trailing down his own cheek.

"Christo." Sam and Dean stated in unison at the unexpected emotion from their dad. He wasn't one who showed his emotion often, unless it was anger.

"Very funny boys." John stated as he lightly smacked them both. "I'm just happy with this latest turn of events, so cut me some slack will ya."

Deciding to allow the small family some time to celebrate, Jefferson quietly left the room so that he could check the results of Dean's tests. With a little luck_,_ maybe he would be able to give them some more good news.

**_TBC Happy New Year's. Hope it is a happy, healthy, and prosperous one for everybody._**


	30. Chapter 30

**Bridge Over Troubled Waters Ch. 30**

**Disclaimer: See chapter one**.

_

* * *

_

**Previously: **_Deciding to allow the small family some time to celebrate, Jefferson quietly left the room so that he could check the results of Dean's tests. With a little luck, maybe he would be able to give them some more good news._

Double checking everything to make sure he got everything right, Jefferson strode down the hall to the boys room to deliver the results of Dean's latest tests. He had no doubts that John was now anxiously awaiting the results of Dean's scan and spinal tap, even though he had been in an elated mood earlier. Arriving at the boys room, he opened the door to find Sam sitting at the bottom of Dean's bed, his cheeks highlighted by a bright red color.

"Did I miss something?" Jefferson inquired as he walked into the room with a smile.

"Nah, I was just enlightening Sammy on the finer aspects of getting the girl and hitting a home run if you know what I mean." Dean answered smugly, much to Sam's chagrin.

"Deeean" Sam whined as the blush on his cheeks became a much brighter shade.

"What?" Dean questioned as he held his hands up in innocence. "Can I help it if you're a geek and the chicks naturally gravitate towards me dude?"

"Shut up jerk." Sam stated as he gently thumped Dean on the foot.

"Make me bitch." Dean retorted automatically.

"Alright boys, that's enough out of you two." John rebuked, even though he had a smile on his face. It was good to see his sons finally acting like their normal selves again. Taking note of the manila folder held in Jefferson's hands, he asked, "Is that the result of Dean's tests?"

"Yes it is, and I'm happy to inform all of you that the antibiotics are working and the encephalitis infection is clearing up. I've also read the results of the scans that we performed on Dean earlier today and the swelling near the occipital lobe has reduced a great deal which is why Dean is now able to see outlines and shades of color. Given another day or two, his vision should return fully."

Afraid to actually believe that things were going right for a change, John looked at the doctor. "You're sure, I mean there isn't some kind of mistake about this?"

"I'm sure John. I've check and double checked my results. Dean is most definitely on the mend." The doctor enunciated clearly.

"YES! Did you hear that Dean? You're finally going to be able to see again." Sam enthused as he practically threw himself on top of Dean and gave his brother a hug.

"Yeah, that's the best news I've heard in a long time Tiger." Dean answered as he found himself basically tackled to the bed by Sam's exuberance. He couldn't blame the kid when he felt like partying himself.

"Me too Ace, me too." John replied as he watched his sons with tears gleaming in his eyes, thinking that it was about damn time that things started going their way.

"Hey Doc, since I'm getting my eyesight back, there's only one other thing I need to know now." Dean said as he looked in Jefferson's direction.

"And what's that Dean?" Jefferson asked already sure of what the question would be.

"When can I get the hell out of here?"

"What's the matter, you don't like my room service?" Jefferson quipped through a barely suppressed laugh.

"The room service is just fine, it's the clothing line that bothers me. Don't get me wrong dude, I don't mind flashing my bare ass when it comes to hot nurses, but to everybody in the whole damn clinic is going just a little too far." Dean retorted with a straight face.

"Well, since you've put it that way, how about tomorrow? Will that be soon enough for you?" Jefferson queried after looking over his notes once more.

"No, but I guess it'll have to do." Dean answered knowing his dad wouldn't spring him from the hospital until Jefferson gave him the all clear. If he never saw the inside of another hospital room, it would be too freaking soon for him.

_

* * *

_

Twenty four hours later found the hunters making their way back to Bobby's place. Dean's eyesight had improved to the point where he could actually see the faces of his family, though they were a bit blurry, but Jefferson informed them that the blurriness would clear up over time and Dean would be able to go back to his normal activities within a couple of weeks to a month.

Arriving back at Singer Salvage, Dean surveyed the house and thought it was just about the best looking place he had ever seen. After having been in the dark for so long, he could truly appreciate the beauty of the place, especially since it was almost like coming home. Striding up the steps, he couldn't wait to actually sit down and watch the television. It would be fantastic to actually watch a program or movie without just listening to it. Entering the house behind Bobby who made his way to the kitchen, he flopped down on one end of the couch while Sam plopped on the other side. Picking up the remote, he scanned the channels and settled on an old black and white zombie horror flick. Within minutes, both boys were engrossed by the movie.

Standing in the doorway, John watched his boys as they sat on the sofa in Bobby's living room watching the old horror flick. As he stood there gazing at them, he knew how lucky he was to still have both of them in his life. He had made some bad choices over the past month, and it had nearly cost him his family. Because of his actions, both of his boys lives had been put in jeopardy and it was time he make amends for what he had done. It was time for him to admit that he had been wrong, and damned if it wasn't going to be one of the hardest things he had ever done in his life. Taking a seat in the recliner, he reached out to pick up the television remote and clicked the off button.

"Dad, what the hell?" Dean questioned with astonishment as his dad turned the movie off just when it was getting to the good part, the zombies taking over the town.

"I need to talk to you boys for a few minutes." John stated before he lost his nerve.

"What about?" Dean queried anxiously after picking up on a light tremor in his father's voice. His dad wasn't one to talk, so it kind of worried him that something could be wrong.

"About the mistakes I made over the past month, about the hurt I've caused you two." John answered as he gazed at both boys.

'Dad, you didn't mean…"

"No Dean, let me finish. I should have never put you into a position where you could get hurt so badly by hanging you over that river. I was wrong and it almost cost you your life and I am truly sorry." John stated as his hand fiddled with the hem of his t-shirt, feeling totally uncomfortable with baring his soul.

"Dad, you couldn't have known what was going to happen, it was just an accident is all." Dean voiced, trying to relieve some of his dad's guilt.

"That's no excuse Dean. Not only did I hurt you with my idiotic plan, but I managed to hurt your brother too. I put the weight of your well-being on his shoulders, and then worse yet, I blamed him afterwards for your blindness, told him if he hadn't been so weak that you wouldn't have ended up in the water." John retorted as he turned soulful eyes on Sammy, trying to express his sorrow through them.

"You were right though Dad, it was my fault." Sam replied just above a whisper as he hung his head, still blaming himself after all this time.

Springing up from his chair, John walked over and took a seat beside Sammy. Hooking his fingers under Sam's chin, he raised his baby boy's head so he could look him in the eyes. "You're wrong Sammy. It was never your fault son and I will never forgive myself for putting the blame on you. _**I **_was the one who tied Dean to the end of that damn rope. _**I**_ was the one who cut it with my knife." John vehemently stated trying to get his point across. "Sammy, I wasn't thinking clearly when I blamed you in the hospital, or for that fact, when I made you boys participate in that stupid training exercise in the first place. I can only hope that you boys will eventually forgive me someday. But more than anything else Tiger, I want you to quit blaming yourself for something that definitely was NOT your fault, okay kiddo?"

"Yes Sir." Sam answered automatically, even though he knew it would be a while before he could forgive himself for not being strong enough or quick enough to keep Dean out of the water.

Accepting the answer with a sigh, John hoped that Sam would actually believe his words one day. His youngest had a penchant for carrying too much guilt on his shoulders and he worried that Sammy would eventually break under that burden one day, that they would lose him to the hunting world. Shaking his head to clear the somber thoughts, he decided it was time they all took a break from hunting and just relax for once.

"Boys, I've been thinking, maybe it's time we take a vacation." John stated as he scrubbed a calloused hand across his face.

"Come again." Dean replied incredulously. "Who are you and what have you done with our father."

"Not funny Ace." John replied with a roll of his eyes. "You're still healing from your injuries and we could all use a breather. Joshua has a cabin up in Minnesota and he's offered it to us for the next few weeks, free of charge. He just stocked it with groceries and the cabin is located not too far from a lake known for it's large sized trout."

"You really are serious aren't you Dad?" Dean asked as a huge grin began to form at the idea of kicking back for a few weeks with his family.

"Serious as a heart attack Ace. I want to spend some time with my boys and not have to worry whether they're safe or not for once." John intoned. "So what do you say, you boys up for a little fishing?"

"Hell yes." Dean replied after glancing quickly at Sammy to see him nod his approval of the idea.

"Fantastic. I'll tell Bobby that the trip is definitely on and we'll start packing tonight. You boys just relax and leave everything to us." John said as he started towards the kitchen, looking forward to the days ahead. If it was the last thing he done, he would make sure the boys had the time of their lives.

**The End **_**Once again, I want to say thanks to all of you who read, reviewed, or put this story on your favorites list. Your reviews are an inspiration to me and I love hearing from each and every one of you.**_


End file.
